Taking A Bite Outta The Apple
by Laragh
Summary: AU, set in contemporary setting. Willow leaves the only home she's ever known to fulfil her parent's dream of her attending New York University, but ends up having her own dreams come true in the progress. No demons/hellmouth!
1. Chapter 1

_TITLE:_ Taking A Bite Outta The Apple

_AUTHOR:_ Laragh

_RATING:_ PG-13 (Some chapters will become NC-17, this is your warning!)

_DISCLAIMER:_ These things are a bitch to write a different account for every time, so here's the deal; I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. Never have, never will, just borrowing them to continue my existence in happy denial-land.

_SUMMARY:_ Willow leaves the only home she's ever known to fulfil her parent's dream of her attending New York University, but ends up having her own dreams come true in the process

_SPOILERS:_ Nope. This is totally Uber. Oh, but I probably will steal some dialogue here and there.

_NOTE:_ Tara is quite different in this because she was brought up a lot differently than what we were shown in the show. She's confident, she's sassy and she got to act a lot like a normal teenager. She's still Tara to me, just who she could have been without so much sorrow throughout her childhood. I don't think this detracts from W/T as a core, but some have mentioned it, so I thought it was worth a warning. Whether you choose to read or not, I appreciate you checking it out :)

_FEEDBACK:_ I crave it like I crave Oreos and milk. (Which is a lot. Just to be clear.)

* * *

Willow Rosenberg pulled up against the curb and checked the scribbled writing on the piece of paper she had placed against the dashboard to check that she was at the right address.

She glanced at the street names and the number on the building, confirming her location and took a deep breath before opening her car door and stepping out, looking around the bustling street; the stream of traffic, people hurrying along the footpath and the numerous food vendors and small café's that littered the area.

She smiled at how different everything was where she'd grown up, a small town in Iowa that probably had a smaller population than the four-block radius of where she was standing now. She was pulled from her thoughts as a passing cyclist skidded past her, yelling as he went by.

"Hey lady, get off the road!"

She jumped back against the car and quickly scurried onto the footpath, grabbing her purse from the passenger seat.

_People are apparently a lot ruder out here too._

She walked up to the large building directly in front of her and pressed the call button for apartment 3B, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Hello?" a voice came over the intercom.

"Um, hi," Willow replied, pressing the button so her voice would carry, "It's, uh, Willow. Rosenberg? New tenant? We, um, talked on the phone. Oh, if this is Tara Maclay we talked on the phone, otherwise I'm sorry, I don't know you, but I am supposed to be here. Unless I got the wrong apartment number? Um, this is 3B?"

Willow heard a chuckle come over the line and a loud buzzing sound from the glass doors in front of her.

"This is 3B and this is Tara Maclay. Been expecting you. Come on up."

Willow smiled, she'd talked to this Tara just once on the phone, but she had seemed super friendly and had a voice that seemed to calm the redhead, a feat not easily achieved. Nonetheless, she had gone through so many changes lately; she was nervous about life in general at the moment.

She went through the doors and got into the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor, stepping out just a couple of seconds later, smiling yet again when she saw '3B' standing out in brass letters on the door right in front of her. She checked her clothes, making sure she looked presentable, that there were no stains or underwear poking out, and once satisfied, knocked on the door, not sure what to expect of the occupant on the other side.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling brunette, about her own age, Willow figured - which was surprising in itself, given that she knew Tara owned the apartment - but more than that was how the redhead found herself for once in her life, completely speechless.

_Holy crap. She's gorgeous. Like mega-gorgeous. Holy crap. You already said that, brain. But yeah…Holy crap. Wow, look at those lips… plump and inviting…and moving. Oh shit, they're moving and we're not kissing which means she's talking! Talking and you're standing here like an idiot. She'll never want you as a girlfriend now. Roommate! She'll never want me as a roommate now. Am I chuckling nervously in my head? It's not like anyone heard my little slip, so why am I chuckling? And why in all the high heavens am I still talking to myself when the beautiful girl is staring at me?_

"Um, I'm sorry?" she asked, blinking a couple of times to try and focus herself.

"I was just saying it's nice to meet you," Tara said with a smile, "You must be exhausted, you drove all the way from Iowa right?"

"Yeah. Yes. Yes, I did," Willow nodded.

"Well, come on in!"

Willow gratefully stepped over the threshold into the apartment getting excited as she realised that this was her new home, and admired the large loft-style room, two sofas set up comfortably against opposite walls with a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall between them, a couple of coffee tables with some simple lamps and a 4-person dining table just beside the main entrance.

There was a small kitchen off to the side, that seemed fully equipped, and Willow knew from the photos and the ad she'd on the internet, that had prompted her to call and apply for the roommate position in the first place, that the loft had all the mod-cons.

"Sit down I'll make you a coffee. You drink coffee, right?" Tara asked, gesturing towards the sofas and going into the kitchen.

"God, yes," Willow answered with a smile, sitting down, "My parents were big supporters of it since it made me able to stay up later and do more study. Kinda learned to love it young."

"Good. This machine can do anything. So, latte, cappuccino, americano…"

"Uh, mocha?"

"You got it," Tara replied, getting two mugs down and pressing a few buttons on the coffee maker, "Woman after my own heart."

_You have no idea…_

Tara turned the machine off a couple of minutes later and carried the two steaming mugs into the living room, handing one to the redhead before sitting opposite her.

"So how long did it take you to get out here? Iowa to New York seems like a bit of a trip."

"Um, I split it over two days, got a hotel last night and stuff. I made some stops as well. I…I can't believe how friendly you are," Willow added, amazed at how at ease she felt, in a completely new city, about to start a new school, with brand new people.

But she did.

"You think all the city people would be big bad meanies?" Tara asked with a chuckle.

"No, no! Well, kinda. I wasn't sure. I've never been outta Iowa…I'm, uh, kind of a small town girl. Completely a small town girl."

"Most of us are nice. And the Village is like the best place in the city to live. I think so anyway. So what made you decide to move cross country?"

"Parents went to NYU. Grandparents went to NYU. My entire first eighteen years have been a mould so that I could go to NYU," Willow said with a small smile, "So I packed up my U-Haul in true lesbian fashion and drove to my predetermined future."

Willow paled as she realised what she'd said and Tara snorted.

"And then I out myself within five minutes of meeting you. Um, if it's a problem…" Willow was stopped by the brunette waving a hand back and forth.

"No problems here," Tara replied, pointing at a rainbow band on her wrist, "You're in good company."

"Oh. Um, awesome."

_Okay, score, brain, she's gay. Now just use all your knowledge from those lesbian movies you watched and try and seduce her…except those ones with unhappy endings. Forget those. Great. That leaves me like, nothing to work with._

Willow was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the other girl speak again and looked up to see her smirking.

"Actually, you're in very good company."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked, confused.

"This floor…well, see…Tara paused as she figured out how to word what she wanted to say, "Basically, it's had nothing but gay inhabitants for the last ten years or so, at least that's as far back as I remember consciously noticing it, I was young so it could've been even longer. It's fondly known as the rainbow deck. We figure there must be some gay god who guides our little queer souls here or something. Oh, we is myself and Craig, he lives to the right of us. Our other neighbour - uh, to the left? That's Justin. He and Craig used to hate each other, they both wanted to be the bigger queen or something, but they worked it out. We're all friends now."

"Um…wow…," Willow replied, taking in the information about her new neighbours and the apparent mystical gay properties of the building, "I mean, really? Every single one?"

"Yep. Well, except my grandmother, but even then I had my suspicions."

Tara winked and Willow giggled in response, as she took another sip of her coffee.

"So, um, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Uh, the rent here is crazy low. Like, I checked around other places in the area, even this building and they're like double; sometimes even triple the rent of here..."

"Oh right, yeah. Um, you know, I didn't even think of how that might look when I advertised it. And, uh, might I add, talk about speedy, I only had the ad posted like ten minutes when you called."

"Oh yeah. I had a search alert set up. So, you know, so I was notified straight away," Willow explained.

"Oh, cool. So, um, about the rent, basically I've lived in this apartment my entire life, with my grandmother, and she died last year."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Tara smiled in reassurance, "But, um, she lived here for even longer. So this place has no mortgage or anything on it. The rent just covers stuff like utilities and electric, light and heat, those kinda things. I couldn't afford college and the upkeep on my own, so I needed a roommate, but I didn't want to like, make money on the place. Least not at long as I'm still living here. My grandmother would've hated that."

"Well I'm really glad you agreed for me to be here. I love it already."

"It'll be nice to have someone else around again. So...you have a U-haul downstairs?" Tara asked with a smirk.

Willow blushed and nodded, while Tara stood up and put her mug down on the coffee table between them.

"Come on, then, let's get you moved in. I'll order some food after and we can, ah, get to know each other."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this is a nice desk," Tara commented on the desk in the back of the small van of Willow's things.

"Oh thanks," Willow replied, grabbing her last boxes of clothes, "It was my Pop's…um, my grandfather, he was a doctor and it was his 'doctor desk.' I've had it since he retired when I was like eight."

"I'm gonna get Craig down here, help us up with it. Hey, last thing in here as well. You're almost officially moved in. After unpacking and everything."

Willow smiled as the brunette whipped out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons, putting it up to her ear.

"Hey, Craig. My new roommate's here. We need a big, strong man to help up with the desk…but you're the only person around."

Willow heard someone speak over the other end and Tara giggled.

"Thanks Craig, see you in a minute."

"He'll be down in a sec. Hey, um, I should check, just because we tend to be kinda…bantery. Are you out? Or, like, uncomfortable with people knowing? 'Cause I can be discreet."

"Oh," Willow replied and contemplated the question, "Um, no, I don't mind. I don't mind at all actually."

"Ladies, I have arrived," a loud male voice came from the doorway.

"Like I said, biggest queen," Tara whispered with a smirk and beckoned him over.

Willow looked at the new arrival on the scene, she figured he was at least six foot, had sandy-coloured hair and was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, but still sweating from the early August heat. She smiled at him and extended her hand.

"Hi. I'm Willow. Willow Rosenberg."

"Craig. Craig Bond," Craig responded, shaking Willow's hand with a grin, making Tara hit him on the arm, "Okay, so it's Craig Smith, but that's really not as exciting. Welcome to the building."

"Thank you," Willow replied, letting go of his hand, instantly warming to him.

"So…" Craig said, getting a mischievous look on his face, "Has Tara told you about-"

"Rainbow deck claims another soul," Tara interjected.

"Ooh, goody," Craig replied, clapping his hands together, "We have to take her to Liza's."

"She's been in the city for like an hour, okay? Settling in time needed first. Now are you gonna help me with the desk or not?"

Willow stifled a giggle at the interaction and went to help with the desk as well.

"Why don't you just take up your last box of clothes, sweetie," Tara stopped her, with a smile, "Me and Craig can handle this and meet you up there."

_She called me sweetie! Oh my god, my heart is going like crazy…just from her calling me sweetie? Oh wow. Okay, deep breaths, concentrate on unpacking. _

"Are you guys sure? It's pretty heavy?" Willow asked, trying not to convey her edginess.

"Clothes are far more important to arrive safely," Craig said seriously, "We'll be up in a second."

Willow nodded and picked up the box, going inside and into the elevator. When the doors were safely closed, Tara turned to Craig with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, Craig. Oh my god."

"She's gorgeous," Craig commented, understanding what his friend meant instantly.

"Gorgeous? She's a goddess! Did you see her hair? And those eyes? And that perfect shapely body. Do you know how hard it is not to just grab her and kiss her and touch her and oh god, Craig, I don't know how I've managed to stay so composed this last hour."

"Whoa, blondie," Craig replied, holding Tara's shoulder's firmly, "You don't freak out over girls. You never freak out over girls."

"But her eyes…" Tara said with a pleading tone.

"Wow, you got it bad after an hour. Look, lets focus on getting her settled in first, okay. Our gay gods guided her to our floor, maybe they meant for her to be guided to you."

"Been reading those self-help books again?"

"Do not mock your spiritual guru. Now lets get this desk upstairs before newbie thinks she's been robbed by some city kids."

* * *

"You like Thai?" Tara asked as Willow came out of the bathroom.

"Uh…the people?" Willow asked in confusion as she walked over to where the brunette was at the counter in the kitchen.

She had spent the afternoon unpacking all of her things in her bedroom, which was directly across the hall from Tara's, with the bathroom in between, and was starting to feel fully settled now she had some home comforts set up.

"Oh sweetie, you really are small town, aren't you?"

Willow blushed and averted her gaze.

_There she goes again with the sweetie! I'm gonna have to live in a permanent state of having a quickened pulse._

"Don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute!" Tara reassured, then scolded herself for being obvious.

_Way to go, calling her cute. Now she'll think she has some psycho roommate who's gonna try and feel her up in her sleep or something. And mocking her. That's also great. Jeez, brain, please have some decorum, just this once?_

_Oh my god, she called me cute!_

"I meant food, Willow. Thai food," Tara finished, tapping her fingers nervously against the countertop.

"Oh. Right. Um, never had it," Willow replied with a small smile.

"I think there's been enough new things for today…pizza?"

"I love pizza."

"Great. Toppings?"

"Um, pepperoni and mushroom."

"Oh you just keep saying the right things," Tara said with a broad grin, dialling the phone, "Hey, it's Tara. Yeah, I need my usual, large. Thanks, honey. Okay, bye."

_Honey. She has a honey. Of course she has a honey. Who wouldn't want her? I bet her girlfriend's pretty…and not naïve …and knows about Thai food. Stupid girlfriend._

"So, um, your girlfriend works at the pizza place?" Willow asked, trying to keep her tone casual.

"Girlfriend? No, no, don't have a girlfriend," Tara chuckled, "That was Justin. Our neighbour? He runs the phones at a pizza place around the corner. Well, one of his jobs."

"Oh cool," Willow replied, perking up instantly, "Great. Uh, not that it's great that you're single, it's just…so how much is pizza out here?"

"Tonight's on me," Tara responded, looking through her purse for her wallet, not noticing the other girl's verbal slip.

"Oh, no, you've already been so kind, please let me pay for-"

"Not a chance. You can get the Thai food when I make you try it. And I will make you try it. You're in the cosmopolitan capital of the world, now. Lots of different things to try."

"Looking forward to it," Willow replied and sat gingerly on one of the sofas, "So…is there any, I dunno, rules? You know, for here?"

"Oh, um," Tara responded, sitting down opposite, "You're not into metal are you?"

Willow laughed.

"No. No metal."

"Then, no, no rules really. I, uh, saw your room when I was passing and it seemed pretty immaculately clean already, so I don't think there'll be any problems there. And, um, I may own this place, but I want you to feel like it's just as much your place as mine, okay? Don't be afraid to put your feet up on the couch or...whatever you like."

"I... thank you," Willow replied, slightly dazed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, no I am, I just… I think it all just hit me. I moved outta home. Across the country. Starting college. And I think I may just have the nicest roommate alive."

"Oh well, thank you. I think you'll adjust out here okay, you seem pretty worldly. And I'm a seasoned New Yorker, born and bred here, so if anything about 'life in the city' starts to overwhelm you, just let me know."

"Wow. Well, thank you."

"No problem. So, can I ask you some stuff about you? You don't have to answer anything you don't want to," Tara said, putting her feet under her on the sofa.

"Oh, yeah, you can ask me what you like."

"Cool. So, you said on the phone you're going to NYU, right?"

"Yep. Double-majoring in Philosophy and Economics."

"Whoa…talk about going either end of the spectrum," Tara said wide-eyed, "And double-majoring. Damn, girl, you must be smart."

"Not really," Willow shook her head modestly, "My parents home-schooled me and made me study a lot, plus I test well. And I always liked numbers and thinking. I've already read some of the textbooks for the first semester so I could get a head start. Um, what about you? Are you a sophomore or a junior or…?"

"Huh? No, no, starting next month, freshman, same as you. I should've started last year, but I repeated 12th Grade. Um, with my grandmother and everything."

Willow gave her an understanding smile.

"So, you're…nineteen?"

There was a knock on the door and Tara got up, grabbing her wallet.

"Indeed I am," she said as she answered the door, handing over some cash and taking the pizza box.

Willow saw her smile at whoever was delivering the food and close the door quietly. She walked back and put the box on the table between them, flipping the lid, the smell of melted cheese and dough filling the room.

"I'm, um, eighteen," Willow offered, "And a half. But I think people generally stop counting the halves when they turn nine, so forget that. Um, what's your major?"

They both took a slice and Tara took a bite, chewing slowly before speaking.

"Pre-med."

Willow's face brightened and she swallowed the pizza in her mouth before speaking.

"Wow, you wanna be a doctor? That's so cool!"

"Yeah. Both my parents were doctors. They died when I was a baby," Tara replied with a small smile.

"Oh," Willow responded, feeling deep pain for all the sorrow her roommate had apparently had to go through so young, "Tara, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine."

"Hey, don't be sorry. Not like it's your fault. And I didn't mean to bum you out on your first night here. So…are you a party girl?"

"Me? Oh no. Really, no. I, um, never had many friends, 'cause I was studying all the time, and definitely didn't go to parties. I wouldn't even know what to do if music started playing and I was supposed to dance. I'd spaz out in some way."

"Well, I'll get you out eventually," Tara teased, "There's some fun clubs around here."

Willow nodded quietly, the idea of being in a club terrifying her almost as much as the thoughts of when she would start classes and getting around campus, but she knew, in the end, she'd probably do whatever the brunette wished of her. She took another slice of pizza and smiled at the other girl.

"Um, it may be completely inappropriate to toast with pizza, but, uh, can I anyway?"

"Go for it," Tara giggled.

"To new beginnings," Willow replied, smiling sweetly, feeling her heart flutter when Tara gave a similar smile in response.

"To new beginnings."


	3. Chapter 3

Willow gratefully took her first sip of her morning coffee, trying to visualise the caffeine flowing into her bloodstream in an effort to make it work faster.

"Morning, roomie," Tara greeted playfully, coming out of the bathroom, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey," Willow greeted groggily, her senses coming to full alert as she took in the tiny black shorts and tight-fitting white blouse the brunette was wearing, something she'd become accustomed to seeing in last month, as it was Tara's work attire. Nonetheless, the outfit had the same reaction on her each and every time; basically stopping all train of thought, "Um, work?"

Willow knew she was lucky that she didn't have to work to fund her education; her parents had been adamant that she focus on her studies so were paying all her tuition fees and still giving her an allowance to pay for everything else. In her efforts to have some independence, she had chosen her own place to live, hence going for the place with the lowest rent so she would have the spare cash to do what she wanted with.

"Yeah," Tara nodded, rolling her eyes, "Trying to get as many shifts in as I can before college starts. Sorry I haven't been around to show you the sights much."

Willow shook her head as she took another sip of coffee; in actuality, she had enjoyed the month or so that she'd been living in the city immensely – Tara had shown her Washington Square Park the day after she arrived, which was just a five minute walk from the apartment, and she had been reading over the study material for her course everyday in the park ever since, as well as getting acclimated to her neighbourhood, and exploring the Village.

The simple fact that she knew the guy who sold coffee on the street corner, Joe, by name, thrilled her. She'd never had much contact with anyone other than family members and the people at synagogue, and even then it had been sporadic, her house at home was situated miles from any neighbouring houses, pretty much isolating her as she grew up.

Being thrust into the flurry of people, everywhere, all the time - though she thought might overwhelm her - actually made her feel great, less pressured. No one was watching her, making sure she was studying, to 'fulfil her potential, fully and completely.'

She had to admit though, if all that work her parents had enforced upon her got her to where she was now, she was eternally grateful, because life was pretty wonderful at the moment. Even if she had to endure watching Tara looking delicious everyday and having to resist reaching out and touching her.

"It's no problem. I've been enjoying the park and, um, getting to know the neighbourhood," she reassured.

"Cool. Well, I better go or I'll be late. Want me to bring home one of those muffins you like?" Tara asked, shrugging on her jacket.

She worked at a coffee shop that doubled as a piano bar at night, had been working shifts there since she was sixteen, the owner was a family friend and almost like family to her. She'd spent the summer working as much as she could so she would be able to ease off and concentrate on study when college rolled around, and in the last weeks before she started, had been working doubles as much as she could, becoming kind of a recluse in the process, only seeing Willow for a little while at night when she arrived home before falling into bed.

On the bright side, she had also found that her dreams were filled with a certain redhead that always made her wake up with a smile on her face. The constant work also meant she wasn't going out at night, something she generally did regularly, and was looking forward to Freshers Week to blow off some steam.

"Ooh, yes please. Blueberry," Willow nodded eagerly.

"You got it, sweetie," Tara chuckled and grabbed her purse, slipping out of the door.

Willow sighed and put her coffee down on the counter in front of her.

_At least when I only had my laptop for company, it wasn't driving me insane with its uncompromising hotness._

She downed the last of her mug and went into her room, gathering stuff for a shower, before going into the bathroom. She came out of the steam filled room twenty minutes later, wrapped in a bathrobe and towel-drying her hair.

Just as she was about to go back into her own room, she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, revealing a smiling Craig.

"Hey, neighbour," he greeted, smirking at the redhead's attire.

"Hi. Uh, sorry 'bout the robe. Shower, ya know?" Willow replied, blushing.

"No problem. I just came over to get a CD Tara borrowed from me."

"Oh, she left for work. But, um, the stereo is right over there. You could check if your CD is there if you want?"

"Thanks, doll," Craig replied and walked into the apartment, "So, we haven't had a chance to welcome you, really. How you settling in?"

"Oh, fine thanks. I really like this place, and New York is awesome. Well, what I've seen of it, but it's cool. And the park is really nice and I was looking around the NYU campus the other day, I'm really excited about starting. And Tara's really nice. It's all so different from back home, ya know?" Willow gushed as Craig flipped though the CD's.

"Oh, I know. I'm from small town Texas, came out here to get away from my bible belting family. You're Iowa, right?"

"Yep. Iowa. Next to, you know, Illinois. Wisconsin. Missouri..."

_Oh my god, what the hell am I saying?! _

"But, uh, different to New York. Different and good," Willow finished, hoping her neighbour didn't think she was a complete idiot from her random naming of the states.

_Or worse, tell Tara about it._

"You should come out with all of us, sometime…aha, here it is," Craig replied, picking up a case, oblivious to the redhead's inner turmoil, "When Tara chills her work schedule, we'll take you out. New York gay nightlife is probably different from whatever you had back home."

"Oh. Yeah, um, I wouldn't know about back home. I, uh, never really went out," Willow responded, blushing yet again.

"Well then, you'll have a blast out here! Tara's quite the party animal, too, she loves going out and having fun…may not seem like it with work, but she does. I've been in college and living in this building for two years, and she was the one who dragged me out, helped me come out of my shell a lot. Plus, you know, the girls go crazy for her."

Craig smirked as he made his way over to the door.

"Oh," Willow replied, processing this new information, "Cool. Well, ya know, she's very pretty. And super nice. So that makes sense. Being with lot of girls."

"Yeah. So, anyway, thanks for this, and good luck with classes if I don't see you before they start. Say hi to Tara from me."

"Will do," Willow responded with a weak smile, closing the door as her neighbour left and leaning against it, sighing.

_Great. Has girls all over her. Of course she does, she's a goddess. Why would she ever want the little inexperienced Jewish virgin from middle America whose entire lesbo street cred comes from watching downloaded episodes of The L Word on her laptop?_

Her parents had never really talked about her dating, never questioned her lack of boyfriend, never really questioned her lack of friends at all and when she'd figured out that her fascination with old Elizabeth Taylor movies had very little to do with her fine acting skills and a lot more to do with her beautiful features, she figured her parents apathetic attitude towards that part of her life was a good cover for her not needing to come out.

It wasn't that she had no intention of ever telling them, her parents were nice people, they had always been able to joke around with her, have cosy family dinners and she saw them more of them than most kids saw their parents because of being home-schooled, but the logical part of her thought that the scholars she had for a mother and father would think she was going through a phase if she came out when she was young, and after numerous research on various forums had decided to wait until they might not think she was 'experimenting.'

Even if most of those forums informed her that it wouldn't matter what age she told them, the reaction would probably be the same.

What her parents didn't control, though, was her computer, so she immersed herself in the online community as much as she could, talking to other gay teens, keeping herself informed on lesbian pop culture and obtaining all the movies and TV shows she could find that even mentioned the word 'lesbian' at one point or another. But her life experience was completely zero.

Shaking her head to try and get rid of the bad thoughts and feelings about herself that were coursing through her, she walked back into her bedroom to get dressed and get on with her day.

* * *

"Hey, Tara."

"Hey, Jack," Tara said warmly to the man approaching her as she wiped down a table, "Or am I still supposed to call you 'boss'?"

Jack, the owner of the café and bar that Tara worked at, and who had gone to school with Tara's father and known the family for years, chuckled loudly and shook his head.

"No, Tara, I've known you since you were in diapers, 'Jack' is perfect," he said in his thick New York accent, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about work. Could you come back to my office for a minute?"

"Uh oh. Last time someone said that to me I was held back my senior year."

"It's all good, Tara. Just had an idea I wanted to float."

Tara smiled and folded the cloth in her hand into her apron. She straightened up and followed her boss through the tables and into the backroom, sitting down opposite him in his office.

"So, I know you're starting college next week…"

"Yep," Tara nodded, "Pre-med."

"Your parents would be proud. So would your grandmother," Jack said with a genuine smile.

He'd been broken up when he found that Peter and Amanda Maclay had been killed in a car accident and had made sure Ruth Maclay, Tara's grandmother, got all the help she needed to look after baby Tara. He had watched her grow into the young woman before him today, watched her take care of her grandmother when she got sick and watched her learn to live on her own when Ruth died, despite having barely turned eighteen at the time.

"Thank you," Tara replied, with a sad smile, "I won't be able to do as many shifts with classes and everything."

"I know. But I just got word from one of my regular pianists, he works the Tuesday/Thursday, you know, the 'Classic Ballads' set?"

Tara nodded, familiar with the different themed nights at the bar.

"So apparently he met some broad, uh, woman, sorry, woman," Jack coughed when he saw Tara give him a mock-stern glare, "Met a woman on vacation in Hawaii and decided to up and marry her. Can you believe that? Barely know each other two weeks. So, anyway, he says he's moving out there, wants to live his life 'on the island'. Like, what, with coconut phones? I don't know. But that leaves me with space to fill…"

"Do you need me to do flyers for auditions or something?"

"No, Tara, I want you to take his place. It's only two nights a week, you'd be finished before eleven, and it pays double what your waitressing shifts do."

"Uh, wow, Jack, thanks for the offer, but I'm really not that good."

"Tara, please, you were in here playing, uh, what's that guy, Beethoven, Fur Elise or whatever better than most of my regular guys when you were five. And I've heard you sing, you've got a wonderful voice."

"You want me to sing?!" Tara asked in disbelief.

"Hey, now. Don't go thinking you're not able. Really, Tara, you'd be doing me a massive favour as well. I don't have time to find and audition someone new. Please?"

Tara closed her eyes, taking in the offer and everything else said. She opened her eyes and regarded Jack with a warm smile.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Okay then. Yes. You got yourself a classics girl."


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want," Willow said as her and Tara walked around the NYU campus.

"You kidding me? Only other person I know going here is Craig and he's a junior. It's practically law that the only contact he can have with us this first week is to ridicule and make fun of us being freshman. Besides, I like hanging around with you," Tara replied, bumping the redhead's shoulder playfully.

It was the first day of school and both girls were walking around, getting used to the surroundings, signing up for some classes for the next semester and seeing what kind of clubs were available. Tara knew, that with her shifts at the café and the piano gig – that she had declined to tell anyone about for fear that they'd want to come and see her – she wouldn't have much time for extra stuff, but Willow seemed enthralled with all the options surrounding her, and seeing the redhead happy made Tara happy.

In the month and a half that had gone by since Willow had moved into the apartment, their feelings for each other had grown each day, but both were afraid to tell the other, the possibility of rejection looming large in both girls heads, as well as the potential awkwardness of having to live together if and when that rejection occurred.

Tara, as well, was adjusting to the depth of the feelings she had for the other girl.

She'd been going out partying since she was sixteen, never having any trouble sneaking past the bouncers, and definitely was not shy about getting up to dance with girls or making out with them in the dark corners of the clubs but she'd never felt an overwhelming urge to be around those girls again, or even any desire to sleep with them, had never wanted them.

She just liked having a good time, liked kissing, and that was all she ever felt. That had been enough. Until, of course, Willow stepped into her home and into her life and the concept of 'enough' had been swiftly redefined to mean 'want to spend time with, make smile, touch all over and belong completely to: Willow'.

"I like hanging out with you, too," Willow replied, smiling shyly. Her face lit up when she spotted a booth a few feet away, "Hey, look!"

She instinctively grabbed Tara's hand and dragged her over to the small table. The brunette closed her eyes and balled her hand into a fist when Willow dropped it, feeling a tingle go straight through her.

Not wanting to look suspicious, she composed herself and a broad grin broke out on her face when she saw the rainbow flag covering the table.

"Queer Alliance, huh? You joining?" she asked, smiling at the two guys sitting behind the table.

"I need to learn more about gay culture than what I know from the ongoing battle of Bette and Tina's relationship," Willow said in all seriousness, eliciting a chuckle from one of the guys.

"Take a leaflet," he said with a smile, "And come along to some of the meetings. We always need new members."

"Thanks," Willow replied and grabbed a leaflet, "I will."

She put the paper in her pocket and nodded her head to indicate they could keep going. They fell into step again and Tara was about to suggest they grab a coffee when she felt herself being lifted in the air and spun around in circles.

She heard a group of guy's chanting 'freshman' over and over again, recognising the loudest voice as that of her neighbour's.

"Craig, put me down! If you don't I'll tell everyone about that Bette Midler poster you have posted on your mirror so you can look in it and pretend that you're her!"

Craig swiftly put Tara back on the ground and pouted at her.

"Tara! That's not cool!"

The other two guys were snickering beside him and Willow was trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah well, you should know better than to harass someone who knows your secrets," Tara smiled sweetly.

Craig rolled his eyes and smiled back at her.

"How's everything going? You two getting used to everything?"

"I've been hanging around this campus since I was fourteen, it's kinda…normal to be coming here for class. Exciting though, too."

"Totally exciting," Willow agreed, nodding eagerly.

"Awesome! Oh, this is Kevin and Ben, by the way," Craig replied, pointing to the guys beside him.

The guys smiled and the girls smiled back, Willow giving a little wave.

"Wait, is this _the_ Ben?" Tara asked after a second, smirking, remembering Craig talking about a new boy in his life recently.

Craig blushed and joined hands with the guy to the left of him, about an inch shorter than him with black curly hair.

"Yes, this is _the_ Ben. And Ben, this is _the_ Tara, the neighbour I told you about. And, the other neighbour, who lives with Tara. Willow."

Ben nodded and a small smile crept onto his face. His boyfriend had told him about Tara, who was basically his best friend, and how the new neighbour had moved in. He'd also told him about how they both totally had the hots for each other but were both also unwilling to admit it.

"It's nice to meet the two of you."

"You too," Tara smiled and Willow echoed her sentiment.

"So, Tara… Party at your place on Friday?" Craig asked hopefully.

"Uh, I don't know, Craig," Tara replied, shuffling her feet.

"What?! But you're always up for a party! You've been pretending to be a freshman for the past two years just so you could throw a freshers party!"

"I know, but things are kinda different this year," Tara responded and tried to subtly indicate her eyes towards Willow.

Her attempts were apparently unsuccessful, as Willow caught the eye motion and quickly started speaking.

"Hey, don't say no 'cause of me, Tara. I'm cool with a party. Totally cool with a party. Completely cool with a party."

"So you're saying you're cool?" Craig smirked. Willow blushed and Tara glared at him, rolling her eyes when he gave an apologetic look, "Party's on, then?"

"Sure," Tara nodded, eliciting a 'whoop' and a punch in the air from Craig,

"Thanks, doll. Alright, we gotta keep moving, see you guys later!"

The guys departed with an over-exaggerated blowing of a kiss from Craig, leaving both girls giggling.

"So was that Craig's boyfriend?"

"Yeah. One of them, anyway. His nickname is the snake charmer," Tara replied, pulling a face, "But this guy seems different, I think he really likes him."

Willow nodded with a smile and they continued walking in silence.

"Wanna get some coffee?" Willow asked after a moment.

"I was gonna suggest that before we got interrupted. Anywhere in mind?"

"Oh, Joe! We haveta go to Joe."

"The guy on our corner?"

"Yeah. He does a great French roast. And he always says I look pretty whenever I stop by," Willow replied, blushing at the last part.

"Well, you do look pretty everyday," Tara responded, then cleared her throat when she realised what she said, "So, Joe's?"

"Joe's," Willow confirmed, her heart beating furiously.

_She said I look pretty. Everyday! And she's seen me first thing in the morning!_

They walked out of the campus and towards their own block, the short walk filled with talk of classes and schedules, until they arrived at the vendor. The big, burly man got a broad grin on his face when he saw who was approaching.

He'd had his coffee stand set up on that particular street corner for ten years, but the redhead had been one of the few to actually ask him how he was when he made her coffee the first time.

They'd built up a rapport since then and he looked forward to her daily caffeine fix.

"Hey there. French roast mocha, right?"

"Thanks, Joe. But make it two. That okay with you?" Willow asked, turning to Tara.

"Of course. Hey Joe."

Having lived in the neighbourhood her whole life, Tara knew all of the establishments around quite well, and was happy Willow seemed to be settling into knowing the people as well.

"Hey, Tara. You keeping well?"

"Trying to," Tara said with a smile, "But I probably shouldn't be drinking your delicious coffee if I wanted to keep too well."

"Government propaganda," Joe replied with a laugh, as he poured dark liquid into two cups, "Nothing finer for you in the world."

"Nothing tastes better, that's for sure," Willow interjected as she took the steaming cup, "Thanks, Joe."

"You got it, girls. Enjoy your beverages."

He handed Tara her cup with a wink and the girls departed with a small wave.

"Um…do you wanna maybe go sit in the park?" Willow asked, "I feel too jittery to go home yet. Heh, guess the coffee won't help that. But, um, I can go by myself, its cool."

"Hey, I love the park, I'd love to go sit there. I can show you my secret spot."

Tara inwardly kicked herself for her Freudian slip, but was relieved when Willow didn't seem to notice, instead giving her a beaming smile.

"Really? That'd be great!" the redhead replied, walking towards the entrance of the park.

They walked into the park a few moments later and Tara steered them to the left, walking in silence for a couple of minutes, until the brunette grabbed Willow's arm, pulling her through a small opening between two hedges.

The smaller girl spun around a couple of times, shocked by the quick movement and Tara laughed at the display.

"Sorry," she said through the laughter, "Should've warned you I was about to do that. But, um, this is my secret spot."

Willow composed herself and looked around the area, completely sealed off from the rest of the park by the row of hedges, large trees lining the opposite side, with smooth green grass filling the area in between.

"I know it's not much…but most people don't venture in between the hedges, so I always came here when I wanted some alone time…it can be hard to get in the city, y'know?"

"Yeah…" Willow replied, still a little dazed, "It's pretty, though. Oh, hey, I promise I won't show anyone else or anything. Can't be secret if people know about it."

"Thanks," Tara smirked, sitting down on an area of grass that the sun happened to be shining down on and patted the spot beside her. Willow sat as well and continued drinking her coffee, "Hey, listen, about the party, I'm sorry it was sprung like that, I promise in future I'll give you more than three days notice, or ask you, make sure it's okay."

"Don't even worry. I'm actually kind of excited. I've, um, never been to a party or anything before."

"Really? Jeez, talk about pressure, I have to make sure it's great for you now! And hey, once school settles down, you are coming out with myself and Craig, you have to, okay?"

"I will," Willow promised, still scared at the thought, but knew if Tara was with her she'd have a good time, "So do you need me to do anything for Friday?"

Tara smiled and shook her head.

"Nah. Just be your adorable self and I'll take care of the rest."


	5. Chapter 5

Willow checked herself out in the mirror again, hoping her outfit was 'party appropriate'.

She'd had no afternoon classes on Wednesday so had ventured out of the Village for the first time since she'd arrived, deciding none of her regular clothes were suitable for a party. She also wanted to try and impress Tara, though she was unwilling to admit that to herself, in her efforts to not fall harder for the brunette, even if she was being completely unsuccessful with that goal.

Her shopping trip had produced the tight black jeans and low-cut sparkly green top she was wearing, an outfit she was quite pleased with. She checked her watch and saw that people would probably be arriving anytime in the next ten minutes, from what Tara had told her anyway and decided to go and check if her roommate needed help with setting anything up.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked as she came into the living room, watching Tara cut up pieces of orange and lime in the kitchen.

"You could put some music on if you wa-" Tara gulped when she saw what the redhead was wearing and accidentally brought the knife in her hand down on her finger, "Shit."

Willow rushed into the kitchen, and seeing the bleeding digit, quickly brought them both to the sink and ran the tap, cleaning the blood away.

"Thanks," Tara smiled at the gesture and gentle way the other girl was looking after her, "It's not even that deep. Just a little flesh wound."

"Smallest wounds can be the most painful. Like paper cuts," Willow smiled back as she turned off the tap and grabbed a paper towel, drying her roommate's finger. She crouched down and opened one of the cupboards, "Band-aids in here, right?"

"Yeah. In there."

Willow searched for a minute before pulling out a box of band-aids. She took one out and peeled off the bit of paper, before wrapping it around Tara's bleeding finger. She let her hand flow down the brunette's arm, caressing her softly, before looking up into deep blue eyes.

Tara saw Willow turned her head up to meet her gaze and felt the soft touch on her arm. She licked her lips subconsciously and moved her head forward a little, seeing the smaller girl do the same. Her face was so close to the redhead's she could feel their breaths co-mingling, their lips just a hair breadths apart.

Just as she was about to take the plunge, close the barely-present gap between them and do the one thing she had been wanting to do more than anything for six weeks now, there was a loud knocking on the door and the muffled sound of someone shouting 'party time!'

Both girls jumped apart at the interruption and Willow inadvertently knocked the box of band-aids, spilling them all on the floor.

"I'll get these," Tara said shakily, but tried to cast a reassuring smile to her roommate, "Um, could you get the door?"

"Sure," Willow replied, her head spinning from the encounter, "I'll get the music too."

_Was she gonna kiss me? No, there's no way. You're just imagining it, Rosenberg, she doesn't like you like that. Music and door, just concentrate on that, music and door._

She quickly went over to the stereo and pressed the play button, hoping whatever was in there was good party music and smiled in relief when a steady beat filled the room. She made her way over to the door and pulled it open, giggling when Craig enveloped her in a huge hug, swinging her around the room. He was followed by Ben and a group of other people that Willow didn't recognise but welcomed in anyway.

"I brought beer!" Craig yelled to no one in particular, eliciting a string of excited yells from all the others who had just come in.

"I filled the tub with ice, Craig," Tara said, coming out from the kitchen, "You can chill it in there."

Craig went into the bathroom with the caseload of beer he had brought with him and there was a distant sound of clinking bottles. Willow watched the people start to mill around and heard another knock on the door. She opened it again and another stream of people fluttered in, smiling at her as they entered before going over to others they seemingly knew.

She walked back into the kitchen, where Tara was putting the cut up fruit for the beers on a plate.

"Do you know all these people?" she asked, trying to sound casual and not at all overwhelmed.

"A few, just from around mainly. No one particularly well. Craig pretty much invited the people, but don't worry. Just talk to whoever, have a beer and a good time."

"Oh, I don't drink," Willow said, but was cut off by Craig thrusting a bottle at her at that moment.

"Nonsense, have a beer, red. Tara here doesn't drink, but she has a 'good' reason. Least she seems to think so. You should try it."

She got an encouraging nod from the brunette and sipped the drink in her hand, feeling cooler somehow by doing so.

"Okay," she said and raised her bottle, "I will. So why doesn't Tara drink?"

"Tell the story and die, Craig," Tara said with a stern glare, before going off to talk to some guy that had waved her over.

"My boyfriend can bench 230, I really don't think she could kill me as long as he's around," Craig sneered jokingly and Willow chuckled, "You wanna know the story?"

"I dunno…if Tara doesn't want me too…"

"She won't mind, I promise. Besides, whenever we finally start going out again and we take you to Liza's, you'll totally find out from the pictures on the wall."

"Pictures?"

"Oh yeah. Pictures. Courtesy of moi. So, here's what happened. Tara was never a big drinker, right; she preferred just going out to have a good time, actually being able to remember the next day and stuff. But after her grandmother died and they told her she needed to repeat her senior year…oh, this is like a year and a bit ago, I'd known Tare for about a year at that stage and we went out like every weekend…but yeah, we went out and she decided to get absolutely wasted, like completely gone. She was knocking back cosmos – my cosmos, might I add – like nobody's business. So later on in the night, she decides it would be hilarious if she got up and danced on the bar, and I swear, Violet Sanford, eat your heart out, she was kicking it up there, grabbing bottles and pouring it into people's mouths, her top came off somewhere in the second song she danced to, it was quite a show. She decided after that night she was never drinking again, and, to her credit, she never has, but still manages to have a good time when we go out."

"She really did that?" Willow asked, in shock, "I mean, wow."

"Yeah, she did that. You know, she may not want to get into that situation drunk again or whatever, which I understand, but I think she secretly loves that she did something so raunchy. And I think I see some preppy boy eyeing up Ben. Gotta go, sweet cheeks, but mingle! This is your party too."

Willow gave a small wave and looked down, realising she'd finished her entire beer while Craig had been telling the story, a story she couldn't stop thinking about, particularly the erotic images it had conjured.

Tara dancing…Tara topless…Tara dancing while topless.

She couldn't help the shiver that went through her and decided to go get another beer, taking Craig's advice to mingle a little.

Quite a few hours later, Tara was waving goodbye to Craig and Ben, who were the last people to leave.

"Tara, we have to get out soon," Craig whined, quite inebriated at this stage, "Work and school, work and school. Liza's gonna think we found somewhere else to inhabit!"

"Next weekend, Craig, I promise. You, me, Ben, I'll rope Willow in too. Okay?"

"Okay, okay."

The boys departed, stumbling and giggling into Craig's apartment and Tara closed the door with a smile, happy at how the evening had gone. She had to stifle a giggle when she turned around and saw Willow giddily dancing along to music playing, which happened to be a 'best of the '90s' album, playing Blur's 'Song 2'.

"Woo hoo!" Willow sang along, laughing and swinging her almost empty bottle around, one of the many she'd had that night.

She tried to spin around in some semblance of a dance move, but over estimated her alcohol-fuelled brain abilities and ending up falling on her butt instead. Tara rushed over and took the bottle from her hand, to mild protests, and put it on the coffee table. She hooked an arm under the other girl's waist and stood them both up, walking towards Willow's bedroom.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you to bed."

"Oh yeah," Willow slurred under her breath, low enough so that Tara wasn't able to hear, "Been wanting to get you into bed for a while now."

The brunette walked them into the redhead's room and pulled back the covers, encouraging her to lie down. She slipped her shoes off, figuring that was the best she could do for her roommate without invading some serious personal space issues and pulled the blanket over her.

"Heh. All warm," Willow said happily, "Hey Tara, c'mere, I have to tell you a secret."

Tara crouched down and smiled at her adorably drunk roommate, conscious of the fact that she might seriously regret telling her something personal when she was so intoxicated.

"Why don't you wait and see if you still want to tell me in the morning instead?" she suggested.

She saw Willow's eyes glaze over and cock her head slightly, before shaking it.

"Nope. Telling you now. You're beautiful," she whispered, grabbing the back of Tara's head, pulling her down for a steamy kiss, forcing her tongue past the brunette's teeth.

It took Tara a moment to realise what was going on and when she did she knew she should pull away, but found that her tongue apparently had an entirely different plan of action as it responded enthusiastically to the kiss.

_Just another second…I'll just kiss her for another second…if this is all I ever get, then I at least want it to be good…no, no…I can't keep going, she's drunk, she doesn't know what she's doing…but, wow, she's a good kisser…C'mon, Tara, you're the sober one here, you need to take charge and stop this kiss. This wonderful…soft…tingly…stop, it Tara!_

She very reluctantly pulled away and Willow pouted in response, before giggling.

"Very nice… hehe, now I'm even warmer."

"Why don't you sleep?" Tara asked gently, having to hold onto the nightstand beside the redhead's bed to stop herself from pouncing on the girl again.

"Mmm…yeah…" Willow replied sleepily and Tara saw her eyes flutter closed.

She watched her roommate for another minute, happy that she was asleep when she saw the steady rise and fall of her chest and retreated out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

She sank down into a sitting position against the door and brought a hand up to her tingling lips.

_Well what the hell does this mean?_


	6. Chapter 6

Tara downed her second cup of coffee that morning, hoping it would help perk her up a bit.

Tuesdays were her busiest days, she had a full schedule of classes, then just enough time to grab something quick to eat before she had to get down to the bar to play her set. She'd only been doing the piano gig four nights so far, but was finding the job wonderful, she hadn't played in a while, so had gone in early the first day to brush up and quickly fell back into the swing of it.

Her grandmother had insisted she learn the instrument, and she had forgotten just how much she enjoyed playing, having stopped when Ruth got sick. Today, however, she definitely wasn't the mood to sing oldies love ballads.

She'd woken up early on Saturday morning, the night after the party and finished cleaning up, having been too distracted after her kiss with Willow to do it the night before. The redhead had woken up a few hours after her and had had a terrible hangover, as Tara had suspected she might, and had spent the day drinking coffee and taking a steady dose of painkillers, seemingly oblivious to what had gone on after her forth or fifth beer in the night, which had still been relatively early.

Tara tried to act as normal as possible, figuring that the redhead either genuinely didn't remember the kiss, in which case the brunette had no idea how to even approach bringing it up, or Willow did remember but was pretending she didn't because she regretted it and didn't want it to jeopardise their friendship or living situation by telling Tara so.

What Tara didn't know was that Willow, initially, couldn't remember a thing, but after sleeping for the afternoon and nothing short of a bucket of coffee, she had remembered.

Everything.

Drinking, talking to a bunch of people, then trying to dance, failing, and Tara being kind and gentle, getting her into her room safely. And then…then she remembered practically attacking her roommate, pulling her into a kiss, then going asleep. She didn't remember, or wasn't lucid enough to comprehend the fact, that Tara had responded quite eagerly to the kiss. In her mind, she'd forced herself on the other girl and now Tara was just being kind by not mentioning her drunken indiscretion.

Even if the 'indiscretion' happened to be what both girls wanted most in the world.

Tara checked her watch and groaned at the time, going over to the table and grabbing her laptop bag, to take notes in class. Willow came out of her room, still in her pyjamas and a robe, wearing fluffy bunny slippers and the brunette couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked.

"Morning," the redhead said groggily, wiping her eyes.

"Morning. I'm just heading out to class."

Willow looked at her and gave her a shy wave.

"Have a good day. Learning and so forth."

"I will," Tara chuckled, "You too. I'm working tonight so I may not get a chance to get home between class and that, so I'll see you later?"

"Okay. Bye, Tara."

Tara left with an echoing 'bye' and moved quickly down the stairs, out of her building and towards the university campus.

* * *

Willow put her feet up on front of her on the sofa and placed the bowl of pasta she had made on her lap. She picked up the remote and turned the television on, flicking through the channels, and smiled when she saw one of the old movie channels was showing 'BUtterfield 8', one of her favourite Elizabeth Taylor movies, underrated in her mind, but one she enjoyed nonetheless.

She settled down to enjoy her dinner and relax for the evening, letting the images of the movie in front of her play out.

A couple of hours later, the credits were rolling and Willow was thinking she maybe hadn't chosen the best movie, one where love – and one of the protagonists – dies at the end was not good for her already mopey frame of mind regarding relationships. She turned the television off before walking over to the kitchen and started loading her dishes from dinner into the dishwasher. It didn't take long and she turned the machine on before going into her room and getting some of her notes from her classes that day.

She had already read over and added her own comments to the pages, but figured going over it again couldn't hurt.

Ten minutes later, when she still hadn't been able to read past the first sentence, she closed over the notebook and stood up, going into her room again, this time to get a jacket, deciding that going for a walk might clear her head a little. She went out the front door, locking it behind her before leaving her building and turning left, not having any particular route in mind and took in the scenery around her, thinking, not for the first time, how beautiful New York at night was.

She continued to walk around, feeling her head becoming less muddled as she did so, until a familiar face in a window caught her eye. She looked up at the name of the establishment and recognised it from the bags Tara took her home a muffin with. She looked through the window again and was surprised when she saw the brunette sitting behind a piano, her lips moving in what Willow assumed was the accompanying song to whatever she was playing.

_I thought she said she was working? Well, this is where she works…maybe she's on a break? Or maybe she actually is working… I had no idea she could play the piano… I bet she plays beautifully._

Before she even realised she was doing it, she opened the door and stood among a group of people near the bar, hearing the closing bars of a song and a round of applause. She watched Tara smile and take a drink from a glass of water beside her, before moving back to talk into the small microphone set up on top of the piano.

"So this is the last song of the night-"

She was interrupted by the rest of the room groaning in displeasure at this news, making her smile even larger.

"Hey, don't blame me, the bar doesn't have a late liquor licence."

There was a round of laughs, Willow chuckled too and hopped onto a bar stool, figuring she might as well stay for the last song.

"I'd like to dedicate this to anyone who has a colleague, or an old friend…"

Willow saw the brunette sigh slightly before continuing.

"Or a roommate that they just don't know how to tell them how they feel."

Willow's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she recognised the opening bars of Elton John's 'Your Song' start to play, coupled with the dedication she had just heard.

_Did she say roommate? She said roommate. But she said colleague and old friend too…But roommate was different…she said it different… Oh my god, she said roommate. Did she mean me? I…I think she meant me…oh, god…I really think she's singing this about me._

She listened intently, lost in the emotion in the brunette's voice before she recognised the sounds of clapping and shook her head to try and regain her senses. She watched Tara stand - her breath catching as the saw the slinky black dress she was wearing, a slit running up her left thigh, giving the redhead a tantalising view of skin that she ached to touch - and give a small wave to the crowd before grabbing her glass of water and going through a door leading into the back room.

She nodded her head a couple of times, still trying to comprehend everything she had just witnessed, trying to work it out in her mind, before jumping off the bar stool and leaving through the front door.

* * *

Tara splashed her face with some cold water in the small employee bathroom and wiped the droplets off with a paper towel. She really did enjoy her nights at the bar but after her full-on day at school, was feeling pretty tired. She made her way to the break room and grabbed her jacket, pulling it around her body and buttoning it so it fit around her snugly, before going back out into the bar, seeing it almost empty apart from the bar staff and a couple of regulars who were finishing their drinks.

She gave a small wave to the others and walked out the main door, pulling her jacket tighter around her when she felt the chilly night air.

"Was it my song?"

She spun around in place when she heard a quiet voice pipe up behind her, opening and closing her mouth in confusion when she saw Willow leaning against the wall, hand in her pockets.

"Willow?"

"Was it my song?" Willow repeated, straightening up.

"You were in there?" Tara asked in shock as she began to understand the redhead's question.

"Was it my song?" Willow asked for the third time, her voice thick with emotion.

Tara opened and closed her mouth a few times before gulping and moving forward, cupping the smaller girl's cheek with one hand, looking down at her with vulnerable eyes.

"Of course it was."

Willow wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and moved in closer.

"I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?" she whispered quietly.

"Very okay," Tara whispered back.

They moved even closer together, their faces only inches apart, until Tara piped up again.

"Wait."

Willow pulled her head back but kept her arms in place, a look of fear crossing her features.

"I just, I have to make sure…you're not…you haven't been drinking, have you?"

Willow let out a low laugh and moved in again, caressing the other girl's neck.

"Not a drop. But I wanted to do it as much then as I do now."

"Oh thank god," Tara managed to get out before crushing her lips against the redhead's, dropping her hands and holding the smaller girl's waist as the kiss deepened.

Their tongues clashed passionately, bodies moving closer and closer until not even air could fit between them. The cold of the night was being replaced by the warmth of each other, tingles shooting straight through the both of them. They stayed kissing for what could have been minutes, hours or days, neither girl knew or cared, until a street lamp above spluttered and died, the sparks of light making them pull away.

Willow looked up at the light, then back at the brunette before speaking in a low, throaty voice.

"Take me home, Tara."


	7. Chapter 7

The two practically ran back to their apartment, stopping regularly so they could kiss for a few seconds, not able to be apart from each other's lips. They burst through the door of their building and ran up the stairs, hand-in-hand until they finally arrived outside their apartment. Tara shoved the redhead against the door, crushing their lips together while she searched for the key in her pocket.

Eventually locating it, she turned it in the lock and walked them both into the room, never letting up the kiss and felt Willow fumbling with the buttons on her jacket.

She pulled away from the kiss and shrugged the jacket off her shoulders, not caring that it landed on a heap of on the floor, and took the redhead's coat off as well, taking more care to throw it over the sofa.

"Is this really happening?" Willow asked, dazed.

"God, I hope so."

Tara seized the smaller girl's lips again and started walking them backwards, turning them into her own bedroom, kicking the door closed behind her.

"I've…wanted…you…for…so…long," she said between kisses, starting to unbutton the other girl's shirt.

She suddenly realised how forward she was being, which wasn't unusual for her when all she intended to do was make out and have a little fun, but right here, right now she fully intended to have sex with the redhead, if that's what she wanted as well. She stilled her movements and pulled back from the kiss.

"Is this too fast? Are you okay with this?"

Willow shrugged her blouse off in response and tugged at the zipper on the back of Tara's dress, freeing it, then pulling it over her head.

"We've waited long enough. I need to touch you."

The redhead was completely overcome with desire, could feel molten heat pulsing through her veins, to a degree she had never felt before and was letting that guide her, making up for any lack of experience she may have.

She pulled Tara to her, starting the kiss all over again as she fumbled with the hook on the brunette's bra, eventually getting it loosened.

Tara let the material fall off her and went to take the other girl's bra off as well, succeeding in just a few moments. She kicked off her shoes and encouraged Willow back onto the bed, both of them moaning into the kiss as their breasts crushed together. She pulled her lips away and started moving them across the smaller girl's face and down her neck, running her hands up and down her arms.

Willow sighed and strained her neck to give the brunette more access, softly stroking her hair. She felt her start to move down towards her breasts and inhaled sharply as the full reality of what was about to happen hit her.

"You okay?" Tara asked as she continued to kiss down her chest.

"It's just, um…" Willow paused and let out a soft moan as she felt the taller girl flick her tongue over her nipple. She closed her eyes and let her voice drop to a whisper, "I've never done this before."

"Me either," Tara responded airily, licking the redhead's collarbone and up her neck.

"No," Willow shook her head, thinking the other girl must have been confused by what she meant, "I mean I've never slept with anyone. As in, of the non-sleeping variety."

Tara raised her head and moved back up so the were face-to-face. She rested her forehead against the redhead's and looked into her eyes.

"Me. Either," she said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"But…but Craig said… you…with the girls…" Willow spluttered.

Tara gave the smaller girl a tender kiss before pulling back to explain.

"I've made out with a lot of girls... But just 'cause I like kissing. I never wanted anyone, never desired them…never even been interested in getting to know them outside of a nightclub. 'Til I met you. I mean, don't get me wrong, if I had felt that, I probably would've done it. But you…I want you. Like I've never wanted anyone. And I like you. Like I've never liked anyone."

"Really? I mean, I just thought-"

"That I slept around?" Tara teased, a small grin on her face.

"I'm so sorry," Willow replied, biting her lip.

"S'okay," Tara said, her eyes starting to darken as she licked the redhead's lips, "You're gorgeous."

Willow thrust her tongue out to play with the brunette's, stroking it as she starting running her hands up and down the other girls back, moving to cup her ass and getting frustrated with the clothing barrier.

"Off, Tara, clothes, all off, please."

Tara raised her head and looked at Willow's heavy-lidded eyes.

"You're absolutely sure?" she asked one last time.

Willow nodded emphatically.

"Are you?"

"Definitely," Tara nodded and moved off the end of the bed. She slipped the redhead's shoes off and stood there for a moment, contemplating what exactly to do next.

Willow propped herself up on her elbows, breathing heavily both from the attention she'd just gotten and in anticipation. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the unobstructed view of the other girl in just her panties.

"You're so beautiful," she said in awe, "Stunning."

Tara blushed at the compliment, as confident and outgoing as she was, this was still new territory for her and the last time she'd been fully naked in front of anyone was when she was a small child. She watched Willow reach a hand down to her jeans and loosen them, before kicking them to the floor. She too looked on in wonder as she redhead's body came into view.

Willow looked down at her plain white cotton underwear and blushed.

"Um, I would've worn sexier stuff…but, um, I had no idea all my dreams would be coming true tonight."

"Doesn't matter," Tara replied absently as she leaned over to hook her thumbs into the material, "'Cause they're coming off now anyway."

Willow raised her hips in encouragement, surprised that she didn't feel embarrassed about revealing herself for the first time and felt the fabric being slowly dragged down her legs. She looked up at the brunette, her mouth hanging open when she saw that she had managed to divest herself of her own panties as well so they were both finally naked.

"Oh wow. Oh wow," was all she managed to get out as Tara got back on the bed and straddled her.

"I want you so bad," Tara replied, cupping pert breasts, "You're so hot…and sexy…and beautiful…god, so beautiful."

She trailed a hand down the other girl's body, lazily caressing her.

"Your stomach…your legs…arms…hands…fingers…"

Tara stopped and shuddered as she imagined those fingers inside her.

Willow saw the shudder and her eyes darkened in response. She moaned when the taller girl lay down fully atop of her, bringing their entire bodies into contact.

"Your beautiful neck," the brunette continued, placing a series of kisses on the redhead's neck, "Your cheeks…and your nose…"

Tara moved up and kissed each feature as she named it.

"Your chin…your perfect, soft lips…and oh, your eyes…"

She stopped and placed lingering kisses on both of the redhead's eyelids.

"Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen," she sang, repeating the line from the song earlier.

Willow pulled her back in for a sweet kiss, which quickly evolved into hot, passionate duelling as hands started to explore everywhere, squeezing and touching firm flesh, moans being swallowed by each other's tongues.

Tara eventually pulled away, both of them breathing heavily. She nuzzled the smaller girl's cheek for a few seconds before trailing kisses downwards, arriving at Willow's breasts again. She brought her thumb and forefinger up to one, and gave a few light pinches, smiling when it elicited a delighted moan, before wrapping her lips around the other taut bud and sucking.

"Oh my god…oh my god, that's…that's…oh my god," Willow gushed, her breath getting even more laboured.

Tara switched sides and kept up her ministrations for a few minutes before releasing the nipple in her mouth, bringing her hand up to massage the abandoned breast and starting moving downwards again.

She was just moving below the redhead's belly button when she heard the other girl pipe up in a quiet voice.

"Tara?"

She raised her head and moved so they were face-to-face again when the smaller girl looked back with worried eyes.

"You okay? Do you wanna stop?" she asked gently, hoping Willow could tell it was okay if she wanted to take things slower.

"No, no, definitely not. It's just…um, remember when I said I hadn't done this before?" Willow replied, blushing.

"I know," Tara said with a genuine smile, "Me either…"

Willow nodded and bit her lip, then leaned her head up so she could whisper in the brunette's ear.

"I've never, um, had an orgasm either. So, could you maybe, stay up here with me…during?"

"Of course I will," Tara whispered back, moved by the vulnerable tone in her new lover's voice, as Willow put her head back on the pillow, "You've never…by yourself?"

Willow shook her head shyly.

"I tried…a few times…but I was always worried someone would walk in or something…even if my room was locked or whatever…so I could never relax…"

Tara nodded and leaned down for a quick kiss before regarding the redhead with kind, sincere eyes.

"I'm gonna take care of you, okay?"

Willow smiled up at the brunette and cupped the back of her head, bringing their lips together again. She felt Tara start to move a hand down her body and opened her legs in anticipation, gasping and pulling back from the kiss when she felt two fingers slide into her wetness, hitting against her clit almost straight away.

Tara started rubbing against the hard nub, delighting in the throaty moans that were coming from the other girl's voice.

Willow felt like she was burning in an inferno of pleasure, the sensations coursing through her unlike anything she had ever felt before. She let a small whimper out when the taller girl stopped her motions and was about to voice her discontent when she felt a single finger start to circle her entrance and small contractions start to ripple, trying to pull the finger in.

"I want you inside, Tara," she said, meeting the brunette's gaze, reassuring that she was definitely okay with everything that was happening.

Tara tilted the redhead's chin down and kissed her firmly as she let the finger slip inside. Both groaned at the sensation, Tara from the wet heat surrounding her and Willow from the momentary uncomfortable feeling she had. That feeling swiftly got lost as the pleasure increased tenfold and she clutched at the taller girl's shoulders frantically.

"You okay?" Tara asked tenderly.

"Oh yes. Oh god, yes. Please keep going."

Tara started moving her finger in and out slowly, getting used to the sensation as well; Willow's inner walls feeling familiar from when she explored herself, but oh so different and so much better, the internal contractions feeling like a caress of her finger. She felt the muscles start to relax and quickened her pace, starting reaching for the other girl's g-spot, knowing it should be somewhere on her front wall.

She'd reached her own on a couple of occasions, knew the pleasure was sensational from it and was determined to find it here too.

A few moments later she felt a rougher, spongier spot and heard a series of sharp, shallow gasps from where she was nuzzling her lips against the smaller girl's neck.

"Oh Tara…I never thought…I never knew…" Willow panted, straining her neck even more.

Tara brought her thumb up and applied some gentle pressure to the redhead's clit, lightly circling it, increasing the pace gradually.

Willow felt a tension coiling around her body; felt herself getting light-headed; felt like she could explode at any minute. Tara raised her head when she sensed the other girl was nearing her peak and saw a slightly scared look on her face. She used her spare hand to cup her cheek and kissed her soundly.

"You can let go. I've got you."

"Promise?" Willow asked in a small voice, feeling more vulnerable than she'd ever felt before.

"I absolutely promise. I'm right here."

The brunette's assurances shot straight to Willow's core and she felt every nerve in her body burst with pleasure, arching her back and gasping loudly as her nails dug into Tara's shoulders, the orgasm breaking within her with a force and intensity that she never even knew existed.

She stayed at that peak, lost in the all-consuming bliss for several long moments until she felt a soft stroking on her cheek and even softer kiss being placed on her lips. She fluttered her eyes open, looking around the room for a second to regain her senses, before settling her gaze on Tara, who was looking down at her with caring eyes.

She swallowed a few times so she would be able to speak and smiled.

"Wow."

Tara seemed to breath a sigh of relief and slowly extracted her finger from where it had been simply resting, before bringing it up to her mouth and licking it, moaning in appreciation at the taste.

Willow watched the erotic scene play out in front of her and was shocked that she felt herself getting aroused all over again, so soon. She glanced downwards momentarily, taking in the brunette's naked body above her and realised the arousal she felt was more of a desire to give than to receive, even though the receiving had been the most wonderful thing she ever felt.

Gathering strength from that thought, she flipped them over so she was on top, finding that her legs still felt like jelly, but figured that she would be able to work without them, for the time being anyway.

Tara looked up at her with bright, surprised eyes, seemingly happy at this change in positions and smiled. Willow smiled shyly back.

"I really wanna make you feel as good as you made me feel. That was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced."

"I'd like that," Tara replied with a small smile and saw Willow's eyes dart up and down her body, then from side to side, before the redhead bit her lip in contemplation. Sensing what was wrong, the taller girl cupped her cheek so they were looking straight at each other, "Just do what feels right. I know it'll feel good to me, whatever it is."

"You sure you've never done this before?" Willow replied with a nervous chuckle, "You seem, really…comfortable."

Tara smiled, she was comfortable, Willow had that general effect on her, and she wasn't even thinking about the fact that this was her first time, just how amazing everything they'd already done had felt and how much she wanted it to continue.

"You make me feel comfortable. And relaxed. And, if I must admit," Tara responded, lowering her voice and quirking one eyebrow, "Horny as hell."

"I do?"

Willow eyes lit up as she asked the question and felt the taller girl entwine their hands, bringing them down between their bodies, letting the redhead feel how wet she was.

"I did that?" Willow asked again, her eyes widening in wonder at the overflowing brunette.

"Oh yes," Tara asserted emphatically, then smirked, "You gonna do something about it?"

Willow nodded enthusiastically and dropped her head for a steamy kiss, caressing Tara's tongue with her own as she brought both her hands to the brunette's breasts, cupping them firmly as she ran her thumb over the nipples. She felt her lips vibrate as Tara moaned into the kiss and squeezed the firm flesh in her hands.

She pulled away from the kiss a few minutes later and started trailing her lips in a straight line down the brunette's collarbone, between the valley of her breasts as her hands continued to work there, across her stomach, before realising that her lips were just centimetres away from the taller girl's center and she felt her heart start to pound in her chest in anticipation.

She pulled her hands away and shuffled down, separating Tara's thighs taking a moment to just look at her centre, her puffy lips and soft curls, completely damp with arousal and spotted her clit, red and enlarged, mercilessly throbbing. The sight spellbound her.

After all, this was _Tara_.

_Tara_, who she had been wanting for so long. _Tara_, who made her smile just by being around. _Tara_, who had just made her feel the most incredible feelings she had ever known. _Tara_, who had held her and made her feel safe when those new feelings had scared her and _Tara_, who was now trusting her completely to take care of her own needs. That last thought snapped her out of her reverie as she realised that she wasn't attending to those needs at all.

Tara, though squirming from feeling the redhead's hot breath on her heated flesh, was trying not to push the other girl to do anything before she was ready, so was taking shallow breaths to keep herself in check.

Those shallow breaths turned into a sharp gasp when she felt Willow slowly take her clit in her mouth, before giving a gentle, almost unsure suck.

"Ohh! Oh, Willow, that's amazing, that's really good," Tara enthusiastically encouraged.

Willow started sucking a little harder at the brunette's words, happy that she seemed to be doing something right and relaxed into her task, thoroughly enjoying the taste and feel of the other girl.

"Oh god, yes…oh wow…"

Tara gently entwined her hand in the smaller girl's hair, keeping her in place as the sucking motions gradually got harder and faster as Willow gained confidence. After a few minutes, she started feeling an emptiness lower down.

"Will, honey, could you use your fingers too?" she panted out; still moaning as her clit was lavished with attention.

Willow raised her head and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, Willow. This feels fantastic," Tara reassured through laboured breaths, having to stop herself from bucking her hips as the other girl raising her head effectively stopped all contact, "Just need your fingers too."

Willow nodded and dropped her head again, reclaiming the brunette's clit, eliciting a soft sigh, then a drawn out moan. She brought a hand down and searched for a few seconds, locating the older girl's entrance. She probed there for a moment and found it gushing, so she slowly pushed in with one finger.

"Oh Willow…oh _Willow_," Tara moaned and started moving her hips instinctively, "Oh, that's so good!"

Willow answered the brunette's hip thrusts with thrusts of her own, moving her finger in and out in synch with her sucking motions, hyper aware of every movement she was making, the realisation that she was actually inside the other girl spurring on her actions instinctively.

When she met little resistance with the first finger, she slipped in another, feeling the hand in her hair tighten and some contractions begin almost instantly as she did so.

"Oh yeah…oh yeah…you're gonna make me come, Willow…"

Tara felt herself about to crash, teetering on the edge of the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had and took her hand from Willow's hair, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her upwards. The redhead looked confused and the brunette felt her slowing her movements.

"No, god, no, don't stop…" she panted, trying to explain, "I just… I want your lips with mine."

"Keep going?" Willow asked to confirm.

"Please. A little faster?" Tara requested and pulled her down so they could kiss.

Willow moved her fingers faster, as per the other girl's request, kissing the brunette passionately for several long moments, until she felt the taller girl grow taut beneath her. Tara pulled away from the kiss and threw her head back as she crashed over the edge.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh yes, oh yes, yes, oh yes…WILLOW!"

The brunette stayed tense for a minute, opening and closing her mouth in wordless bliss, until she relaxed back into the bed and regarded the redhead with sleepy eyes.

"Man, oh man…"

"That was okay?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Tara replied with a lazy smile, then saw the insecure look cross the redhead's face, confirming that she did, in fact, need to ask, "Oh, Willow, it was incredible. I've never, ever…ever...like that. It was amazing."

"You sure? If it wasn't and you tell me, I promise I'll work ha-"

"It was perfect," Tara cut her off, placing a finger on the other girl's lips, "It was perfect."

"Oh. Good," Willow responded with a giddy smile, "Okay if I pull out?"

Tara nodded, still breathing heavily and sighed softly when the redhead pulled out. She felt the other girl roll off to the side and grab the blanket at the end of the bed, bringing it up over them. Willow was just about to bring the cover down when a stricken look crossed her features.

"Um, are we okay to cuddle? I mean…do you want me to go back to my own room?" she asked, trying not to convey how hurt she'd be if Tara said 'yes'.

"Your room? Willow, no," Tara replied, and opened her arms, "C'mere."

Willow gratefully settled into the brunette's arms, covering them with the blanket. She looked up into smiling eyes and cleared her throat.

"Um, Tare? Is this just a one-night thing? I just…everything happened so fast, ya know? And I don't regret it, at all. I just don't really know what it means… Should I just be quiet? Is this a quiet thing? Am I ruining it?"

"No, you're not ruining it. We're lesbians," Tara whispered with a smile, "Let's process."

Willow giggled as she stroked the brunette's cheek and Tara turned to kiss her open palm before continuing to speak.

"Everything did happen fast. But I don't regret it either, not for a second. It was wonderful. But I don't want it to be just tonight. I want there to be lots of nights, mornings, afternoons…And I don't just want, you know, this. I wanna take you out on dates, and hold your hand…I wanna cuddle on the couch…I wanna be able to kiss you whenever I want. I mean I've never felt this way before, ever. I care about you so much already."

Willow felt equal parts relief and joy at the older girl's speech and a shy smile crept onto her face.

"Ah, since, uh, songs seem to be how we tell each other how we feel, um…Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend? I know Avril Lavigne isn't as romantic as Elton Jo-"

She was cut off as Tara cupped her cheeks again and kissed her softly.

"Be my girlfriend," the brunette murmured into the other girl's lips.

"Be mine," Willow murmured back.

They kissed for another few minutes, lost in the knowledge of the newfound status of their relationship until Tara pulled back, smiling sweetly.

"I'm yours."


	8. Chapter 8

Willow shuddered one last time and rolled off of her girlfriend, sighing deliriously as her head hit the pillow.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. How many times is that?" she asked, turning her head to look at the brunette.

After they'd officially become girlfriends and both of their insecurities about what the other wanted slipped away, the fire they had for each other that they'd had to quell for so many weeks dictated that one time simply wasn't good enough and both had found it hard to keep their hands off of each other since.

Well, really, it hadn't been hard so much as they just gave into their desire, eagerly reciprocated on both sides, as the minutes and hours were lost to passion.

"Stopped counting after three," Tara sighed dreamily, pulling the redhead to her.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow until Willow registered the contemplative look on the brunette's face.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?"

"Just that I'm really glad I shaved my legs this morning," Tara replied, deadpan.

Willow giggled and playfully hit her on the arm.

"What were you really thinking about?"

Tara smiled and leaned down for a chaste kiss.

"You've no class tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Nope. Hey, how'd you know?"

Tara looked at her disbelievingly and chuckled.

"Your schedule is taped onto the fridge, coded into like five different colours. I had it memorised by about the third time I needed the milk."

Willow blushed and teasingly tweaked one of her girlfriend's nipples, eliciting a soft moan from above.

"I like to be organised. And the colours make it stand out so I don't need to waste time. All about time management. Quicker you can do something the better," she reasoned.

Tara propped herself up on one elbow and trailed one hand mischievously down the redhead's body.

"Slow can be good too…"

"Mmhh, slow can be very good, baby," Willow purred.

Tara stopped her actions and looked up, a delighted grin on her face.

"You called me baby."

"You don't like it? It just came out, I can call you-"

"No, I love it. I love that you have a pet name for me. I'm your baby."

"You're my baby," Willow confirmed and leaned over for a sweet kiss before Tara pulled back frowning, making Willow furrow her brow, "What's with the frowny face?"

"I need a name for you. I want a name for you. But I call everyone 'honey' or 'sweetie' already."

"Well, you can still call me those. My heart goes crazy when you call me sweetie."

"It does? Oh, sweetie," Tara used the term without even meaning to and Willow grabbed her hand, putting it over her heart, where the brunette could feel the erratic beating, "Wow. I wonder if others would have the same effect. Hmm… Cutie? Snookums? Cupcake? You know, I think maybe I'll just call you beautiful."

"Maybe you should just call me yours," Willow replied and pulled Tara on top of her, caressing her back as they started to kiss. She suddenly remembered they had an unfinished conversation and pulled back, "What was that about my classes?"

"Oh right. Um, Wednesday's my school-free day, so I guess I was wondering if you'd maybe go out on a date with me? I know we did this completely backwards; we have sex, then get into a relationship, then go on a date, but, you know…I still want a first date with you."

"I'd love to go on a date with you. Name the time and place and I'll be there."

"Good. Um, I'll make you lunch for when you finish morning classes and we can go from here, okay?"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise…" Tara smirked, the idea had been playing in her head for a while now, and she was going to suggest it even before all this had happened, that they could just go as friends, "But I think you'll like it."

"As long as you're around, I know I will."

Tara smiled down at her sweetly before glancing at the clock beside them. Her smile turned into more of a smirk.

"I really hope that thing they say about sex replacing sleep is true 'cause you have to be up for class in three hours."

Willow glanced at the time as well, far too happy to care about the late – or early, depending how you look at it – hour.

"Yeah…should probably get some sleep."

Tara smiled and went to roll off, but Willow held her in place. The brunette quirked an eyebrow in question.

"One more time?" Willow asked shyly, biting her lip, "Don't wanna stop touching you yet."

"Don't need to convince me," Tara smirked again and leaned down for a kiss, "I don't have to get up in the morning."

Their lips met softly for a second until Willow thrust her tongue forward, jolting the brunette, who hesitated just for a moment in surprise before opening her mouth fully and letting her girlfriend inside. She started moving her body up and down so their breasts rubbed together and moaned into the kiss. So lost in all the other sensations, she didn't notice one of Willow's hands snaking between their bodies until she was suddenly entered with two fingers.

She pulled back from the kiss, gasping and started moving against the fingers, bringing her own hand down and plunging one finger inside the redhead without any preamble either. Willow groaned and threw her head back into the pillow, moving with Tara as their lower halves rocked rhythmically.

"More, baby," Willow moaned after a few minutes.

"You sure?" Tara panted in response, having only used one finger in the times so far that night.

"Oh yes," Willow replied and pressed her thumb against the brunette's clit.

Tara grunted at the added pressure and slipped a second finger inside. Both girls gasped at the sensation, Willow from being filled completely and Tara from the incredible tightness, holding her fingers in a hot embrace.

"Oh, Tara that's so good, that's so good, you're so big, oh it's so good, so much, inside me, all inside me, oh you feel so good, oh baby, oh wow, oh god…"

On most occasions Tara found the redhead's babbles to be cute, adorable and amusing, in that order, but at that moment, hearing how much her girlfriend was enjoying what she was doing was making her even more aroused and she dropped her head, placing wet, hungry kisses all over the smaller girl's breasts as she quickened the pace of her fingers.

Willow let out a noise that sounded like something between a growl and a moan when she felt the brunette engulf her entire right breast, sucking on the flesh as her tongue ran over the nipple. She felt her girlfriend release the breast, before reclaiming the nipple in her mouth, biting down hard. The sensation pushed her over the edge and she shut her eyes tight, arching her back as the lights started flashing behind her lids.

"Oh, Tara, yes!"

Tara slowed her own fingers as she felt the other girl convulse and eventually relax but kept up her own hip thrusts. For reasons unknown to her, she was still teetering on the edge, even with Willow keeping up her attentions, thrusting inside and rubbing against her clit.

Willow watched, still slightly hazy from her own orgasm, as Tara strained her entire body, moving faster and faster above her, panting and moaning, her eyes shut and mouth open. As beautiful as she thought the sight was, she could tell the brunette was aching to come, needed the release desperately and started thrusting harder.

She'd been hitting against the spongy spot inside for almost the entire time she'd been inside the other girl, feeling the texture change after only a few moments and had reached it the previous times that night as well, but suddenly feared that maybe she wasn't touching where she thought she was.

"Baby? That is your, uh, g-spot, right?" she asked, embarrassed at having to ask, but figuring if the brunette corrected her then she'd be able to give her the release quicker.

"Oh definitely, Willow," Tara moaned, "You're touching all the right places."

_She is touching all the right places. She's doing everything perfectly, I don't know how the hell she knows just how to touch me…oh I really need to come…come on, body, you know you want it…I'm gonna die if this tension doesn't stop growing…oh shit, oh wow, that was deep, she went really deep…need that, totally need that_

"Keep going deep like that," she requested, her voice, like her body, completely strained.

Willow used her spare hand to cup Tara's ass, giving her more control over her movements and thrust in deeper, delighted when Tara let out a long, low groan.

"Oh that's just what I needed…oh yeah, I'm gonna…mmhh…" Tara kept her eyes shut as she strained her neck forwards, tilting her head in an offering to the other girl, "Mark me, sweetie."

"Mar…Mark you?" Willow asked, completely enthralled by the idea.

"Please."

Willow eagerly latched onto her girlfriend's neck, sucking on her pulse point and felt throbbing contractions around her fingers instantly.

"Oh goddd…Ohh…Yes, Willow, Yes!"

Willow kept sucking and nipping as Tara shook uncontrollably above her, letting out gasps and moans as a whole flurry of aftershocks hit her until the extremely spent brunette stopped all her movements and dropped her head into the crook of Willow's neck, taking huge lungfuls as her body lay motionless atop the redhead. After a few minutes she came around slightly, feeling her girlfriend running her hands up and down her back softly.

"Don't think I can move," she breathed, turning her head so the smaller girl could hear her.

"Then don't," Willow whispered, smirking as she saw the brunette's neck, "That's gonna leave some mark."

"Good. That was so intense, sweetie. Completely floored me. Well… 'Willowed' me, I guess, since you're what I fell on to."

"Remind me to 'Willow' you a lot then, 'cause I very much like how this has ended up."

Tara smiled into the redhead's shoulder and gathered the strength to roll off of her, not by much, just so they could wrap their arms around each other.

"What an incredible night," Willow whispered quietly after a few moments.

"It was amazing," Tara whispered back, leaning over for a firm kiss, "All of it. You actually becoming my girlfriend as well as the rest of it."

"Mmhh…and I'm really looking forward to our date. Speaking of…"

"It'd probably be better if we got at least a little sleep?" Tara finished, giggling.

"Yeah," Willow giggled back and reached over for the brunette's alarm clock. She fumbled with it for a few moments before pouting, "This is clearly some kind of space design that can't be understood by mere humans."

Tara, stifling a laugh, quietly took the clock, pressed a couple of buttons and placed it back on her bedside table.

"Wake me before you get up, okay? Even though I'd know you're coming back or whatever, I just…I don't want to wake up alone after… everything," she requested, her eyes pleading with the redhead to agree.

"You got it," Willow promised with a kiss, "Mmhh, let's sleep."

"Yeah, sleep…very important things on tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Willow eagerly ran up the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the elevator and burst through the front door of the apartment, rushing over to where Tara was standing in the kitchen and placing a firm kiss on her lips.

"Please greet me like that every time you come through the door," Tara said breathlessly when they pulled back.

"I haven't been able to think about anything but doing that since my first class this morning. I don't know how I'm gonna survive full days."

"We can meet in the library between classes and have a quickie if you want…" Tara smirked.

Willow grinned back and leaned up for another kiss.

"What smells so great? Apart from you, of course. You smell all vanilla-y and delicious."

"And you smell like strawberries. But I made soup."

Willow glanced over at the saucepan that was bubbling on the stove and the opened tin beside it. Tara followed her eye line and sighed.

"Okay, so I heated up soup, but only 'cause you tired me out so much last night that I couldn't drag myself out of bed."

Willow had woken her up, as promised, when she herself had needed to get up for class, but after a couple of minutes of morning snuggles, she had started to drift off again. The redhead had given her a last kiss and said she'd be back later, before slipping out of bed and getting ready for her day. She too was feeling kind of tired but could still feel the adrenaline pumping through her system, still feeling the enormity of what had happened the night before all the way through her.

"And maybe because I wouldn't have the faintest clue how to make soup from scratch," Tara continued, smiling sheepishly, "But I made the grilled cheese sandwiches all by myself."

"I had noticed you weren't really one for the cooking," Willow smirked, "I think the only times I've actually seen you eat dinner was when we were both here in the evenings and I've cooked for the two of us."

Tara scoffed in mock-indignation.

"I'll have you know there's a falafel stand between here and work. That's like vegetables, carbs and protein. It's perfectly balanced. And my schedule's been easing off at work since school started…I should be home most nights anyway…oh, except Tuesday and Thursday…piano nights."

"I have Alliance meetings on Thursdays anyways," Willow smiled, "And why didn't you say anything about doing the music thing? Not that you have to tell me things you don't want to, I just thought you waitressed there. You play beautifully by the way. And not just 'cause you were covertly serenading me. "

"I do waitress there. Piano gig is a new thing. Jack offered me it a couple of weeks ago. I thought if I told everyone that they might come along and I'd be all embarrassed. But then you went and showed up anyway, missy."

"Best decision to go for a late-night walk ever," Willow replied, beaming from ear to ear, "And your soup is burning."

"What? Oh shit," Tara swore and extracted herself from the embrace they'd managed to get themselves into, going over to the stove. She looked at the soup, sticking to the sides and took the saucepan off, turning to the redhead, trying to give her a confident smile, "So, sandwiches?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Go sit. I'll bring them over."

Willow diligently went and sat at the small dining table, watching as Tara got some plates out and served up the grilled cheese. She brought them over and both girls ate in relative silence, sharing coy glances and shy smiles.

When they were finished, Tara quickly cleared away while Willow got their jackets, both of which were on the sofa, Willow having picked up the brunette's, which had been so unceremoniously discarded on the floor the night before, that morning before she had left for class and put it with her own on the couch.

She shrugged the heavy black material of her own coat over her shoulders and held the similar-in-style beige jacket open as the taller girl slipped it on, entwining their hands as she did so.

"Ready for our first date?" Tara asked excitedly.

"You betcha'," Willow nodded as they walked out of the door and down the stairs.

They were just going between the stairwells of the first and second floor when Craig bounded up the last step in front of them, almost crashing into the two.

"Hello, fellow queer captains," he greeted with a flourish, "How are we today?"

"Pretty good," Tara smirked coyly and Willow echoed her sentiment.

"Good, good," Craig nodded, then caught sight of Tar's neck. He pulled at the collar of her jacket and his eyes widened, "Holy hickey, Batman! That must've taken some effort."

He gasped dramatically before speaking again, not noticing Willow's blush.

"Did you go out without me? You promised this weekend but you know I would've gone anytime! Tara!"

Tara had to stifle a giggle at the whiny tone and shook her head at him.

"I didn't desert you, Craig. I was home last night after work. All night."

"Then how the hell did you get such an awesome…" he trailed off as he glanced downwards and for the first time noticed the conjoined hands of his two neighbours. He let out a 'whoop' and started clapping his hands excitedly, "Finally! You know, I was this close to stealing all your clothes and locking the two of you in a steam-filled room just so you could see how hot you are for each other."

"You couldn't have, maybe, um, told us instead?" Willow asked, shuffling her feet, feeling an odd mixture of equal disturbance and arousal at the image put forth.

"No fun in that, doll," Craig winked, then smiled at the couple, "I'm so happy for you guys. Ohmigod, I have to go call Ben. This is more exciting than when Joey and Pacey finally got it together. Bye, guys. Oh, and we are sooo on for Liza's on Friday."

He rushed off before either girl had a chance to respond and Willow looked at Tara, wide-eyed.

"Did he really just make a Dawson's Creek reference?"

"Oh yeah," Tara nodded as they continued down the stairs and out of the building, "Apparently Jack made him realise he was gay. When he first moved out here, I helped him unpack and he had a notebook with Mrs. Jack McPhee scribbled all over it. So…you're coming out with us this weekend, right?"

"Um…I…I guess?"

"I promise we can make out in the dark corners…"

Willow seemed to perk up at the promise of smoochies and squeezed the hand in hers.

"I'm in. But, uh, you're not gonna take your top off again, are you? It's just, you know, don't want everyone looking at… Uh, not that I own you or anything, if taking your top off and dancing on bars makes you happy, then call me Mrs. Coyote Ugly, 'cause I'll support you all the way, I mean, I know I love it when you take your top off, your breasts are like my new favourite playthings…"

She stopped to take a breath and for the first time realised all of what she just said. She looked around and then at Tara, trying to give her what she hoped was an adorable smile to get out of any trouble.

"Heh…only in New York could I say all of that on a public street and nobody bats an eyelid."

Tara smirked and put a kiss on top of Willow's head.

"First off, remind me that I owe Craig pain for telling the story, second, you have exclusive rights now, okay? And third…" she lowered her head so she could whisper the last part, "I'm glad you like."

Willow did an internal happy dance that managed to manifest itself in the form of a skip in her step and suddenly realised that she had no idea where they were walking.

"Hey, I still don't know where we're going," she whined.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Tara answered and started walking them down into the subway.

Willow visibly paled and slowed her movements slightly.

"Really? We have to get the subway?"

"What's wrong with the subway? Is it all the different lines? I know it's confusing but you get used to it, promise."

"No, it's not that," Willow replied, looking around nervously, "It's just, last time I got the subway, some skank with a weirdo junkie tried to lick me. I don't know what she was on."

Tara raised an eyebrow, before smirking.

"If I remember correctly, you like getting licked…"

"Yeah, by you. Not by random weird chicks who should just stay the hell away from me."

Tara had managed to get the metro cards and get them through the turnstiles as her girlfriend spoke and reclaimed her hand as they walked towards the parked train.

"Well I can promise you right now that I'm not gonna let any junkie get their hands or their tongues anywhere near my girl, okay?"

"Your girl," Willow said goofily as they walked onto the train.

"My girl," Tara confirmed, kissing the redhead's knuckles.

They found a couple of seats together on the relatively empty carriage and settled, chatting quietly as the train took off. Forty five minutes later it pulled up at a stop and Tara stood, taking Willow with her as they exited the train. The redhead's eyes lit up as she saw the name of the stop.

"Coney Island?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Willow clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh please tell me we're here for the rides! I love rides! The best I ever got was the local funfair, but still, love rides, love riding!"

Willow blushed as she realised what she'd said and Tara giggled, walking them out of the station and towards the amusement park.

"You're totally making us look like tourists. And if there's one thing New Yorkers hate, its tourists," Tara smirked, then cocked her head in contemplation, "And people from New Jersey, but mostly tourists."

"Oh right, yeah," Willow nodded stoically, then turned to the brunette with pleading eyes, "But we're going to the rides, right?"

"Of course we are, you big goof. You know, I haven't been out here since my tenth birthday."

"How is that even possible? It takes like no time to get here. If we had anything like this or all the other stuff New York has back home I would've been a lot more social kid."

"You take it for granted, I guess. I can't even imagine having a hankering for like, Chinese food, at 3am and not being able to find somewhere to get it."

"My town doesn't even have a Chinese place period."

"You poor, deprived girl," Tara teased, then stopped as they neared the entrance to the amusements, "Welcome to the Coney Island Amusements, sweetie."

Willow looked on in excitement at all the movements and sounds in front of her, scanning around, trying to figure out what she wanted to do first. She turned to Tara and regarded her seriously.

"How do you feel about girls who act like big children in the face of much fun?"

"As long as said big kid is all too happy to engage in a little tonsil hockey along the way, then I'm all for them. Well, one of them," Tara replied, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Oh, I definitely am," Willow responded and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, leaning up for a sweet kiss, before pulling back and smiling giddily, "Can we go on the teacups?"

"We can go on whatever you like, beautiful. I want our first date to be perfect."

"It will be. We're together. And you're my girlfriend. And I've seen you naked. Give me cotton candy and I'm just about the luckiest girl in the world."

"Wait right there," Tara said suddenly and rushed off before the redhead had a chance to react.

Willow stood there, slightly dazed for a few minutes, before her face broke in a massive grin as she watched Tara walk towards her, cotton candy in hand. The brunette handed in over with a grin.

"For the lady."

"Thank you, baby," Willow said with a coy smile as she took the offering, "Wanna share?"

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you that after my tenth birthday and the horribly large amount of cotton candy I consumed, I had to get like five cavities. Kinda put me off the stuff."

"More for me," Willow said happily as they walked around the grounds, "Hey, look there! I wanna win you something!"

Tara giggled as the redhead dragged her towards a ring-tossing booth. Willow handed the guy behind the booth a dollar and he handed her back five small plastic rings before standing aside and pointing to a stand behind him, a bunch of multi-coloured wooden sticks jutting upwards, a line of red at the back, two of blue in the middle and three of yellow taking the front.

"Get at least three on the yellow, small prize, blue; medium, and red; large."

Willow nodded and looked at Tara.

"Which do you want?"

"Hmm?"

"Which cuddly soft toy thing do you want? I need to know which colour to aim for."

"Can I have you for a soft cuddly toy thing?" Tara asked, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"You already have me," Willow smirked back and was about to fling her arms over the brunette's neck again when the man cleared his throat. The redhead pulled away, blushing and cleared her throat as well, "So, toy?"

"Um…that one," Tara said, pointing at a small teddy bear that was holding a heart between its paws.

"You sure? I can probably get one of the bigger ones."

"No, I want that one. I can put it on my nightstand and go to sleep thinking of you…well, you know, if you're not actually there yourself."

Willow blushed again but composed herself enough so that she could concentrate on her task. She picked up the first ring and fumbled with it in her hand for a few moments before tossing it, landing expertly on the second yellow stick of the front row.

Tara clapped her hands, encouraging the redhead and watched in awe as Willow managed to get the other four rings on top of the first in quick succession. The vendor handed over the teddy with a smile on his face and Tara took it with a giddy smile, clutching it to her chest.

"How the hell did you manage that?" she asked as they started walking around again.

"My grandfather," Willow smiled, "Every Hanukkah we'd play with the dreidel, but he lost like every year, so when I was nine he decided to make a new game with it. We used to spin in and try and toss a key-ring onto it while it spun. I kinda got good over the years."

"Well I'm very impressed. And I love my teddy bear. You know, it's only the second one I've ever had."

"Really?" Willow asked, surprised, "I had like twenty growing up. I only gave them away to charity last year. Where did the other one come from?"

"My parents," Tara said with a sad smile.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Shush, it's okay."

"You know, you can talk to me about them if you want or need, right? Or about anything?"

"I know," Tara replied, and reclaimed her girlfriend's hand, "And I will. But I don't want sadness today. I want your hand in mine and a smile on both our faces."

"I think that is definitely a good plan of action. But I'm here for you, my gorgeous girl, okay?"

"Thank you, Willow. I'm here for you too."

The redhead stopped and pulled Tara to her, letting their lips meet softly for a few minutes until something to the side caught her eye and she pulled away, squealing.

"The teacups!"

Tara let herself be dragged towards the ride, a beaming smile on her face and happily slid into the oversized teacup, sitting beside the smaller girl so they could hold hands. She watched Willow's face light up as the ride started and joined along in the impromptu giggling that broke out halfway through.

"So much fun," Willow said, jumping up and down on her heels as they got off the ride and started walking around again, "That is like the best ride ever, all spinney and you're sitting in a cup! Like you're waiting for tea to be poured on you or something. I'm telling you, baby, teacups are the most underrated ride ever, I can't think of anything that's more fun."

"Nothing?" Tara asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Willow blushed and dropped her head.

"Okay, _that's_ definitely more fun. But the teacups are the most fun thing you can do in public."

"You're the cutest thing in the world," Tara said adoringly, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

Willow smiled sweetly at her before squealing again as another ride caught her eye.

Several hours later, having spent the day going on a few rides, visiting the New York Aquarium and walking along the boardwalk, grabbing a couple of hotdogs when the sun began to set and they both declared they were pretty hungry, the couple were just looking around the amusement area again when Willow suddenly turned to the brunette, her eyes wide.

"The Ferris Wheel! We haven't gone on the Ferris Wheel!"

Tara looked over at the large spinning wheel, illuminated in the night sky and took Willow's hand in hers.

"Lead the way, beautiful."

"Um, you okay if we go in one of the non-moving car thingies? Cotton candy and hotdogs today, I kinda feel like throwing up on you might impede on my chances of getting lucky tonight," Willow said, a joke in her voice as they walked towards the wheel.

Tara snorted and squeezed the redhead's hand.

"I so love that you're getting more and more comfortable saying things around me. And don't worry; I'm in good with a certain brunette, I think your chances are quite good."

The taller girl watched Willow try to stay composed, but her glazed-over eyes gave away where her mind was drifting too. The redhead absently followed Tara into the metal car, the sound of the door being slammed finally snapping her out of her daze. She looked around, seemingly surprised at their surroundings, before settling her gaze on her girlfriend.

"What were you thinking about?" Tara asked innocently, grinning.

"Um, nothing," Willow replied, blushing, "Just stuff."

"Good stuff?"

Willow nodded enthusiastically as she felt the ride start.

"Was I there?" Tara continued, adopting a sultry tone.

Willow's nod was shyer this time and the brunette leaned over for a quick kiss.

"You can show me later…" she whispered with a wink as they parted, before encouraging the now furiously-blushing Willow to rest her head on her shoulder.

"It's really pretty," Willow piped up after a few minutes.

Tara put a kiss on the redhead's hair and placed her hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

"Yeah. You are."

Willow blushed again and cuddled closer into their embrace.

"I meant the view from up here."

"You're the only thing I can see…"

Willow ducked her head bashfully before Tara put a finger under her chin and raised her up so their lips met tenderly. The tenderness quickly escalated into passion as the brunette let her tongue slide into a waiting mouth, exploring it and duelling with the redhead's tongue. They stayed kissing, bodies moving closer together and hands cupping each other's cheeks until, for the second time that day, a clearing of a throat disturbed them from each other.

Tara pulled back, looking pissed at being disturbed while Willow just began blushing all over again. The brunette stood and pulled the other girl out of the car with her, giving the ride operator a winning smile as they left.

"I don't know about you, baby, but I really don't wanna get disturbed from your lips again today."

"I agree," Tara nodded with a mock-serious expression, "Head back?"

"Sounds good."

They walked to the subway station and onto the packed train, the throngs of people meaning they had to stand with barely any room between them, not that either girl minded. The general loudness of the train and other people meant talking was difficult so they contented themselves with holding hands between them and smiling, lost in what each considered the wonder of the other.

When they finally arrived at their stop they departed quickly and walked into the night air.

"You really wouldn't wanna be claustrophobic in this city," Willow remarked.

"I know," Tara chuckled, "There can be a bright side to so many people though. You can get lost."

"Is that a good thing? I mean, I only got lost once and it was when I was like six in a supermarket, but still, not fun."

"I mean you can get lost within the hustle and bustle. Not have to worry about every little thing."

"I'll find you," Willow said quietly, eliciting a confused look from the brunette.

"Huh?"

"If you get lost. I'll find you. I'll always find you."

Willow finished her sentiment as they arrived outside their building and Tara looked genuinely moved by her words.

"That's the most touching thing anyone has ever said to me," she whispered quietly, stroking the redhead's cheek.

Willow leaned up for a kiss and they stayed lip-locked for several minutes, until Tara pulled away, breathless and smirking.

"Wanna come up for coffee?"


	11. Chapter 11

Willow nodded enthusiastically and they ran in the building and straight into the opened elevator, startling the man who was leaving it. Both girls were oblivious as Tara pressed three and shoved the redhead up against the wall, latching onto her lips passionately.

They arrived on their floor in only seconds and Willow, thinking ahead, had gotten her key out of her pocket while Tara had been kissing her in the elevator, quickly opened the door to their apartment and the couple walked inside.

Tara pulled away from the kiss and gave the smaller girl a half-smile.

"Your room or mine?"

"I thought we were getting coffee?" Willow asked innocently.

"We can," Tara replied, tilting her head in thought, "Or you can see the matching underwear set I'm wearing."

"Hmm…I dunno…a mocha does sound good…" Willow tried to keep her tone casual, but the images burning through her brain were making that difficult.

"I'm wearing a thong."

"My room. Now," the redhead growled, not able to keep of the pretence of apathy any longer.

"Yes, ma'am."

Tara turned to go towards the smaller girl's room, but was stopped by Willow pulling her backwards.

"Jackets off…they're gonna get ruined if we start throwing them on the floor every night."

"Every night?" Tara asked shrugging her jacket off and handing it to her girlfriend who took both coats over to the hook on the front door, "I'm gonna need to start working on my cardio so I can keep up."

"Oh, I'll give you a workout, baby," Willow said as she rejoined the brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Remember earlier? Before we got on the Ferris wheel? I got completely lost thinking about you…you were moaning above me…"

"Oh, keep talking…" Tara requested as they made their way into Willow's bedroom.

"I was inside you," Willow said as she kicked her door closed and pulled at the brunette's t-shirt, "And you were about to come…"

Willow was slightly shocked at the way she was speaking, two months ago she would have blushed at even thinking the word 'come' and even still, she knew Tara could easily make her blush by teasing her, but the red-hot desire she had coursing through her, the same as the night previous, just took over, made her feel sexy and made her want to turn the other girl on. And from the look in the brunette's eye, she was succeeding.

"You were riding my fingers so hard, baby…and sweating so much…you looked so hot…" she gulped, as during her words she had managed to divest her girlfriend of everything but the matching blue bra and panties, "Scratch that. You _look_ so hot. I can't believe how much I want you. How much I need you."

"Let's get you out of those clothes…"

Tara went about removing the redhead's outer layers as Willow caressed her sides, cupping her breasts through her bra. When they both finally in just their underwear, Tara walked backwards and dragged the two of them down into a lying position on the bed.

"I can't believe how much has changed in the past twenty-four hours," she said as they languidly kissed, "My head's still spinning."

"You're happy though?" Willow asked.

Tara smiled and cupped her cheek.

"So very happy."

They started kissing again, running their hands along each other's bodies, feeling everywhere. They gradually managed to get both of their bras off to give better access to firm flesh and moaned into each other's mouths as nipples were brushed over and pinched. After several minutes of this, their kissing having become extremely passionate, Tara rolled the redhead over onto her back and lay on top of her.

She pulled away, smirking.

"We have a little problem we need to fix…"

"We do?" Willow asked, confused and dazed by feeling their bodies pressing against each other.

"Yep…you see, I realised this morning that you, um…_went down_... twice last night…and I didn't get a chance to. All I got was my little Willow Popsicle," Tara grinned, sucking a finger into her mouth sensually.

Willow's eyes darkened as she took in her girlfriend's words, then bit her lip as a thought crossed through her mind.

"Um, you don't have to."

"Oh," Tara replied, taken aback slightly, "Um…I…are you worried about…? Uh, do you not want me to?"

Willow looked contemplative for a moment as she thought how to word her concern.

"I just don't want you to feel, you know, obligated."

"Oh, honey," Tara grinned, "This has nothing to do with obligation…and everything to do with wanting to feel you come in my mouth."

Willow felt a shudder go through her in anticipation and at the words. She saw the brunette lower her head and take her earlobe between her teeth for a moment before she heard whispers in her ear.

"And I'm gonna drink every drop."

Willow whimpered and felt Tara start to suck on her pulse point.

"Oh yeah, mark me too, baby, mark me too."

Tara nipped and sucked at the flesh for a few minutes before licking downwards over her neck and collarbone, swirling her tongue down the valley between her breasts before kissing the firm flesh, slowly circling inwards to take a hard nipple between her teeth.

"Ahhh…oh, yesss," Willow hissed at the contact.

Tara sucked on the taut nub for a few moments, before switching sides, bringing a hand up to stimulate the abandoned nipple. She continued like this until she felt a push on her shoulders, trying to get her lower down.

She happily relented, eager to taste as much as the smaller girl wanted to be tasted and started kissing down the redhead's flat stomach, twirling her tongue in her bellybutton for a few seconds, making the other girl shiver until the musky aroma of her lover's arousal filled her nostrils and she couldn't resist moving down, dragging Willow's panties down her legs before kissing the damp red hairs of her mound. She separated her thighs and settled into a comfortable position, trying to savour the anticipation of what she was about to do.

She'd been fantasying about doing this particular act for a long time, mostly just in a general sense, sometimes the occasional celebrity, but since she had met Willow, the redhead had been the center of the fantasy. She used one hand to hold her lips apart and brought her nose down, inhaling deeply, letting the scent fill her entire being. She felt herself getting even more aroused and couldn't resist poking her tongue out, gently flicking over where she could see her girlfriend's clit throbbing mercilessly.

"I…oh…oh, baby…" Willow panted at the contact, "Oh baby, please don't tease."

"You're so beautiful, Willow," Tara replied wistfully, placing small kisses on her inner thighs, licking up the arousal that had trickled down, "And so yummy."

She continued licking and kissing, sometimes occasionally nipping at the flesh of the redhead's thighs, seemingly teasing her a little more, but in reality was contemplating exactly what she was going to do.

_If I licked over…? Yeah, she liked when I did that with my fingers…it felt incredible when she was sucking…but she might be too sensitive for that…? Maybe slow? Explore a little? I don't think I've ever felt this unconfident about doing something…I mean even if I have no idea, I just dive right in…which is what I should be doing now, diving into that wonderful taste…_

She closed her eyes momentarily to compose herself, before giving one last kiss on each thigh and raised her head.

"Honey? Can you let me know if something feels good…or bad?"

Willow looked down, panting from having been teased relentlessly and saw the insecure look in her girlfriend's eyes, something she'd never seen before in the gregarious and confident brunette. She swallowed a few times to get some moisture in her mouth.

"Tara, you've made me feel so incredible so many times already, whatever you do will be great. But, please, baby, I really, really need you to touch me."

Tara gave a single nod, feeling reassured by the other girl's words and opened her up again, lowering her head and giving one long lick, instantly getting addicted to the smell and taste and feel consuming her all at once. She ran her tongue along everywhere before realising that would probably feel just as teasing and started flicking lightly over her girlfriend's clit.

"Oh yeah…oh…just a little lower, baby, little lower."

Tara willingly starting flicking her tongue a little lower, realising her efforts her now concentrated more on the sensitive tip instead of the tender area around her clit, smiling internally when she heard the redhead start to grunt in satisfaction.

"Little to the left…oh, my left, baby, my left…yeah…right there, right there… ohhhhh yesssss…"

She continued flicking, following the other girl's directions, for a few moments before deciding to test some light sucking motions and wrapped her lips around the hard nub.

"Oh god…oh Tara…oh yeah, harder…go harder…"

Tara was delighted that Willow was comfortable enough to tell her what she wanted, was able to communicate what felt good to her. She momentarily pondered how funny it was that the girl was so much shyer when they were around other people, or even before they had admitted they had feelings for each other, that she'd been shy around the brunette too, but now, she was able to tease and playfully joke, make sexy remarks. Tara decided that she liked having both the adorably shy and wonderfully extrovert sides in her girlfriend, before realising it was not the time to be thinking and started sucking harder, feeling a hand come to rest on top of her head as she did so.

She brought her hands up to Willow's thighs, squeezing the flesh in synch with her sucking motions.

"Oh god, baby, yes…yes…"

Tara continued her ministrations until the hand on top of her head started pushing again and she heard the moans from above get louder.

"Inside, Tara."

Tara released her girlfriend's clit and licked downwards until she came to her entrance. She flattened her tongue before slowly plunging it inside, getting a change in taste almost immediately. She thrust in and out as Willow's thighs started to twitch.

"Yes, yes, Tara, yes, oh baby, baby, oh TARRAAA!"

Willow held onto the brunette's head with both hands, pushing her even further inside as she felt the orgasm break in her, shooting from her centre down to her toes and up to her head, making her dizzy with pleasure.

She absently stroked Tara's hair, still not fully recovered, as the taller girl licked up the rewards of her efforts, before languidly kissing up her body. She felt the brunette nuzzle against her neck for a few moments before cupping her cheeks, their lips meeting lazily.

"That good?" Tara murmured sensually into her lips.

"Wonderful," Willow murmured back, moaning as she tasted herself, "I can't believe I used to limit my fantasies to having your tongue in my mouth."

Tara giggled and pulled back, placing butterfly kisses all over the redhead's face.

"I used to think about your tongue everywhere…all over me…then I'd get so worked up I'd have to have some, uh, alone time."

"Oh god," Willow groaned at the image, "You did?"

"Oh yeah…I used to think about you and touch myself," Tara breathed in response.

"Oh baby…oh that is so hot…" Willow quickly flipped them so she was on top and leaned down for a steamy kiss, "I think I need to get you outta that thong."

Tara felt a hand grab onto the string of her panties and lifted her hips to help get them off. She felt Willow move around slightly above her, then her legs being pushed open and thigh coming into contact with her extremely wet centre.

"Oh yeah…oh that's good," she moaned as she began rocking against the skin, "Very good."

Willow made sure to keep her thigh in place as she held herself up on her forearms, wanting to watch the brunette's face as the pleasure seemed to build within her quickly.

"I wanna feel you too, Will, please."

Willow eagerly complied, quickly throwing her leg over Tara's and started rubbing her centre up and down.

"Oh, you're right," she panted, throwing her head back in ecstasy, sensitive already from having just come, "Very good."

They stayed rocking against each other for several minutes, moving faster and faster as their moans got more and more unrestrained.

"Oh I'm so close…Willow, come with me."

"Oh yeah…just give me another second, baby… Can you hold it?"

"Please hurry," Tara whimpered as she brought her hands up to fondle the flesh of her girlfriend's breasts.

Willow started rubbing herself even faster, knowing she needed just a little more friction to send herself over. She moaned as she felt Tara squeeze her breasts, brushing over her nipples.

"There, baby, so there…"

"Oh yes…oh come now, come now…!"

Willow shut her eyes tight as she felt herself come for the second time that night, the intensity overwhelming as she felt a gush of juices on her own thigh, indicating that Tara was coming as well, that they were coming together, as promised.

"Oh Tara, oh baby, oh yes, with me, same time, oh god…Tarrrraaaaa!

"Yes, yes, yes, yes…Oh yesss…Willloooww!"

Willow collapsed, exhausted, onto the equally spent brunette and cuddled close.

"Wow."

"Mmhh," Tara moaned in agreement, "Incredible. So much better together."

"Definitely. Same time…so intense."

They both lay there, lazily caressing each other until Willow burst out into a fit of giggles. Tara looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Um, did I hit a ticklish spot?"

"No, no," Willow shook her head through her giggles.

"Then what it is?"

Willow propped herself up on one elbow and smirked at the brunette.

"I just never thought I'd be the type to put out on the first date."


	12. Chapter 12

"Is this okay?" Willow asked, walking into Tara's room, then turning her back when she saw the brunette in just her underwear, "Sorry. Didn't mean to just barge in."

"You've seen me in a lot less," Tara chuckled, "You can come in here whenever you want. I want my room to be Willow-friendly."

"Oh. Good. That's very of the good," Willow said, her back still turned.

"You can turn around, sweetie. I was about to come get you to help me zip up my dress, anyway."

Willow turned back around and couldn't help roaming her eyes over her girlfriend's half-naked body, her burgundy bra contrasting against her creamy white skin and her almost-the-exact-same-shade-of-red panties with the word 'sexy' written across her ass.

_Oh yeah. She's sexy alright. Sexy and delicious… God I love her breasts…so firm and round…and big…so much of them…_

"We could just stay in, ya know…" she said, keeping her gaze firmly locked on the brunette's breasts, encased in the rich red fabric.

"I promise you have nothing to be worried about. We'll just sit around with the guys and have a good time, we don't even have to dance if you don't want to," Tara replied, looking through her jewellery box, completely oblivious to where the redhead was staring, "And if you're feeling really bad then we can just leave. But I think you'll like it once we get there."

It was Friday night, the night that Willow was finally going to be going out, to Liza's, the gay bar that Tara and Craig had been populating for the past two years, actually called RnBw, but run by a drag queen who dressed as Liza Minelli, so all the regulars called it Liza's. Craig, Ben and Justin were going as well as Willow was feeling a little nervous about it, even though Tara had reassured her she would be fine. She wasn't so much worried about being in the club; that sounded fun enough, she was just unsure of the proper etiquette, whether there was a proper way to act in the situation.

When Willow didn't respond for a few moments, Tara looked up and saw where her focus was fixed.

"Ah. That's why you don't want to go out," she smirked, pulling her light blue dress over her head, "I'll just take away the temptation."

"Sorry," Willow said, smiling sheepishly and sitting on the end of the bed, and taking a deep breath, wanting to talk to her girlfriend about something that she wasn't looking forward to saying, "Um…so you know I suck at dancing and stuff. But I know you really love it. So I'm definitely gonna get up there with you, 'cause I wanna do things you like. But, um, like I said, I suck. So I just wanted to say, if you wanted to dance with other girls, who like, can actually dance and won't make you look stupid, that's okay, I mean, um, it's okay with me, I mean…I guess. I just want you to have fun. But maybe not too much fun…? That came out wrong, I just mean, um, I don't really wanna see you kissing anyone else or something."

Tara, who had by now joined the redhead on the end of the bed, regarded her in a mild state of shock.

"I would never cheat on you," she said, her voice almost breaking with emotion, "Honey, is that what you're worried about?"

"It's just, I know you like going out and dancing and partying and making out with the girls, and I don't wanna stop you from doing something you like doing."

"Oh, Will," Tara replied and cupped one of the smaller girl's cheeks, "I have had some great nights going out partying with Craig and the gang, and yeah, that involved dancing and making out a little. But you're in my life now, I don't want to be dancing with anyone but you, and nobody's lips but yours are gonna touch mine. And I don't care if we do look stupid dancing, 'cause we'll look stupid together. I wasn't joking when I said I've never felt this way before."

"Me either," Willow shook her head shyly.

"I also wasn't joking when I said I'm yours."

Willow nodded, again shy.

"I'm your girlfriend, and I don't know or don't care what that means to other people, but to me it means the emotional connectedness is just as important, if not more so, than the physical one, and you're the only person I've ever had that with."

"You shouldn't have to explain yourself," Willow replied, self-deprecatingly, "I just love having you in my life so much that I guess I was just trying to say I'll take what I can get…even if that meant sharing."

"You are such a beautiful, special person, Willow, and you should never accept anything less than you deserve. And I'm gonna try my damned hardest to make sure I can be what you deserve. No sharing, so settling, just you and me."

Tara leant forward and rested her forehead against the brunettes, giving her a small kiss.

"Are we really gay?" Willow asked, after a moment, trying to lighten the mood, "All the emotional talks and processing?"

"Maybe," Tara smirked, "But I like being really gay."

"Oh yeah," Willow replied and pulled the brunette in for a kiss, "You flaming homo, you."

"Oh I'll show you flaming homo," Tara responded, giggling and tackled the redhead into a lying position on the bed.

She was about to start a tickle assault when they locked eyes and their mouths came together hungrily instead. Tara cupped the smaller girl's cheeks and deepened the kiss as Willow's hands started running up and down her back, the fabric of her dress slowly riding up until hands met skin and both girls moaned into each other's mouths.

"Ha. Nice underwear, Tara."

Both girls broke apart at the sound of a male voice in the doorway.

"Hey!" Willow said, indignant as they both sat up and she tried to pull the brunette's dress down.

"Chill, doll, it's not like I'm looking," Craig smirked.

"Yeah, well, still," Willow spluttered, "There's rules and protocols and, and etiquette, none of which involve you looking at my girlfriend's panties!"

"Hey now, don't go all Anne Heche crazy on me."

"Your key is for emergencies _only_, Craig," Tara huffed, trying to stop the other two from bickering.

"No one answered when I knocked!" Craig tried to defend himself, "This is New York, you could have been killed in your sleep and no one would know for days!"

Willow opened and closed her mouth in shock and Tara shook her head.

"Okay. Whatever. Look, we'll be out in a few minutes, we need to finish getting ready."

"Wait…you guys aren't mad, are you? I don't want to start a night out with you two mad."

Tara sighed and stood, giving Craig a somewhat-forced smile.

"Not mad. Promise. But we do need to finish getting ready. So we'll see you in the living room."

She closed the door before Craig had a chance to respond and walked back over to Willow, kneeling in front of her.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah," Willow looked up with a smile, "Was just surprised. I'm cool, though."

"Good. You look beautiful, by the way."

"This is okay?" Willow asked, repeating the question she had initially come into the room to ask and standing up.

She was wearing tight black jeans and a red shirt that stopped just an inch above her waistline, giving Tara a tantalising view of skin.

"It's perfect," the brunette replied, licking her lips subconsciously, "Will you zip me up?"

She turned and felt her zipper being pulled up before feather-light kisses were placed along her shoulder blades.

"You look beautiful, too," Willow whispered in her ear.

Tara turned and gave her a quick kiss before entwining their hands.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep," Willow nodded.

Tara reached over and grabbed her clutch purse from the dresser before they both walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, where Craig, Ben and Justin were standing.

Willow smiled at the boys and waved at Justin. She'd only met the brown-haired, green-eyed boy a couple of times, in passing. He was shorter than both Craig and Ben, Willow figured he was about 5''10', and he seemed like a nice guy. Tara had told her he worked three jobs, which is why she had seen him a lot less than she had seen Craig.

"Ben seems to think I should apologise for walking in on you two," Craig said in a chastised tone, then amended it to a genuinely apologetic one, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, dude," Tara said with a laugh, then turned to Justin, "But I didn't get a chance to tell you yet. I can formally introduce you to my girlfriend, Willow. Willow Rosenberg, girlfriend, meet Justin Syde, Occupant of 3A and friend."

"And, yes, before you ask, that is my real name, my parents were clearly on crack when they named me. Oh and," Justin smiled, then scrunched up his nose, "I kinda already knew. Bedroom walls back onto my apartment. You know, Tara, I never pegged you as a screamer."

Willow's eyes widened and her face turned bright red, but Tara just wrapped her arm around her waist and smirked.

"Yeah, well, she's just that good."

"So, club time, right?" Willow asked eagerly, desperately wanting to get out of the conversation.

"Right," Ben nodded, equally as embarrassed, still getting used to the outspoken banter between his boyfriend and his friends, "We should go now."

Craig grabbed Ben's hand and moved towards the door, smirking the entire time.

"Let's get our party on."


	13. Chapter 13

The five left the apartment and walked the short distance to the club, the bouncer letting them straight away, forgoing having to wait in line.

Justin was pulled onto the dance floor straight away by some guy he apparently knew and Craig grabbed Tara.

"We'll get drinks! Go find us a sofa!" he yelled as he dragged the brunette towards the bar.

Ben turned to Willow, who was looking around in awe, the dance floor filled with people, music and lights flooding the room.

"First timer?"

Willow turned at the voice and nodded shyly. Ben smiled back and nodded into the large room.

"This is a nice place. C'mon, we'll go find somewhere to sit."

Willow followed Ben to the other end of the room where there were two empty sofas. He sat on one and indicated for Willow to sit on the other, before pointing behind at the wall directly the redhead.

"Coyote Tara, if you wanna see," Ben smiled, "Nothing you haven't already seen I'm guessing, but still."

Willow gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Not you too! I thought I had a blushing partner for when our peoples go of with their banter."

Ben grinned.

"You do. But I know if you look at those photos when Craig's here, he'll say even worse stuff."

Willow nodded her head and matched the boy's grin.

"You logic is flawless" she said before turning her knees into the sofa.

She looked at the two large frames that were hung there, both with a collage of different photos. She looked through, smiling randomly when a funny picture caught her eye until, on the second frame, dead centre there were four cut out images, lost in the rest, of Tara: in the middle of a body roll on top of the bar; holding a bottle of some alcohol over a woman's mouth, letting it flow in freely; then the next one in the sequence, the next one made her gulp as it was taken just after Tara had taken her shirt off, with swinging it mid-air, like she was about to throw it into the crowd. Willow glanced at the next photo; the brunette had her crumpled shirt back on with a giddy/drunken smile and was blowing a kiss to the camera. She smiled at seeing her girlfriend happy, no matter the situation and sank back into sofa.

"Those are cool," she said, trying to sound detached, before deciding to change the subject, "Your classes going well?"

Meanwhile, at the bar, Craig was waiting to catch the bartender's attention and spun around on a stool there, while Tara giggled. He eventually got his eye and ordered.

"Uh, appletini, light beer and…"

"Two citrus cocktails, please," Tara finished.

"Speaking of virgins…" Craig started, as the bartender went about making the drinks, but was cut off by Tara.

"We weren't talking about virgins."

"You ordered virgin cocktails, stay with me here, doll. So, speaking of virgins…it seems my little Tara isn't one any longer."

"I don't kiss and tell," Tara said sweetly.

"Yes you do. You've always kissed and told. Why is now different?"

"'Cause she's different. She's special… I want to be special to her…and I think I am, you know? It's not just physical, I really think I could fall in love with her. I think…I think I am falling in love with her."

"Wow," Craig replied, surprised, but delighted for his friend, "So she's good in the sack?"

Tara hit him on the arm and gave him a mock-stern glare.

"Thin ice, buddy. But, ah, between you and me?"

Craig's eyes sparkled and he leaned forward conspiringly.

"I'm not telling you a thing."

Craig rolled his eyes and sat back as the bartender came back with their drinks. He was about to reach into his pocket for his wallet when he saw Tara hand over some bills and grab two of the drinks. He took the other two and looked at her warily.

"What was that for?"

"Let's just say someone made me very happy this morning and I've been in a generous mood ever since," Tara smirked.

Craig shook his head, a massive grin on his face. He'd never seen his friend this happy before and was also excited at the fact that they were both in a relationship at the same time, both of their past casual attitudes meaning that it was a first. He spotted their respective better halves across the room and nudged Tara, then pointed so she'd see too.

They walked over and Tara sat down beside Willow, giving her a quick kiss before handing over the drink.

Willow looked at the cocktail glass cautiously for a second.

"It's virgin," Tara whispered, "I figured you wouldn't want alcohol tonight."

"Never again," Willow whispered back, "So not worth the hangover."

Tara clinked her glass against the redhead's as they both took a sip. She took the cherry from the top and sucked it off its stalk, before putting the stem on the table.

"I've always wanted to be able to do that thing, you know where you tie a knot with your tongue," Ben commented as he sipped his beer.

"Oh, Tara can totally do that," Craig piped up.

"You can?" Willow asked, wide-eyed.

"Wanna see?" Tara replied, casting a sensual half-smile towards her girlfriend.

Willow nodded wordlessly and watched as Tara picked up the stem again and put it on her tongue, closing her mouth. The brunette moved her tongue around, grabbing the stem with her teeth as she went about her task until, a minute later, she poked her tongue out, a perfect knot made from the stem resting on the tip.

"That is so cool," Ben said, impressed.

"That is so hot," Willow replied, forgetting where she was.

Craig chuckled, then saw the look that passed between the two girls.

"I think we should go dance," he whispered to Ben, "Things are about to get hot and heavy up in here."

The two boys got up and went onto the dance floor, the girls oblivious to anything but themselves. Willow picked the knotted stem up from Tara's tongue and put it carefully next to their drinks before the brunette swooped down and let their lips meet.

"I'll do that again later," she whispered into the kiss, "Inside you."

Willow cupped Tara's cheeks and deepened the kiss at her words, only pulling back, very reluctantly, a few minutes later when she felt the brunette cup her breasts through her shirt and remembered where they were.

"Sorry," Tara said, not really sorry at all and gave the firm flesh a final squeeze, before dropping her hands, "Uh, when did the boys leave?"

Willow looked over and shook her head.

"No idea."

"Goody. Just means some alone time for us," Tara replied and moved in to kiss the redhead again, but was stopped when Willow put a hand between them.

"Um, baby?"

Tara pulled back with a slightly hurt look on her face. Willow saw and grabbed her hand.

"It's just, um, I don't mind the kissing in public, but I kinda get uncomfortable when, um, hands start to roam? Not that I don't want you to touch me-"

Tara cut her off by putting a finger on her lips.

"I get it. I'm sorry about getting all squeezy with you before, I got lost in the moment. But I can keep my hands to myself? Or we can just talk. I want you to be comfortable."

Willow smiled and was about to proclaim that she was very okay with kissing when a tall raven-haired woman walked over to the table, wearing a short skirt and even shorter top, barely resting over her breasts.

"Hi Tara," she said, almost purring the brunette's name.

"Hi Izzy," Tara greeted pleasantly.

"So…wanna dance?"

Willow saw the girl flick her tongue out of her mouth as she said 'dance' and dropped her girlfriend's hand. Tara quickly grabbed it back and shook her head at the woman.

"No thanks, Iz. I'm perfect here."

"Oh," Izzy replied, surprised. Tara was always up for dancing, and whatever happened in the heat of the moment after, "Uh, okay. Well, I'll be at the bar if you change your mind."

"Thanks. But I won't," Tara said, smiling in an attempt to avoid offending the other girl.

Izzy looked confused for another moment before turning and walking away, looking like a puppy with its tail between its legs. Tara turned and stared at her girlfriend.

"Please don't do that ever again."

"What?" Willow asked as she met the brunette's gaze.

"Don't stop holding my hand. You just dropped it like you'd given up or something."

"I didn't want you to feel pressured or anything," Willow said, slightly taken aback by the almost angry tone of the taller girl, "I can't even let you cop a feel and she probably could-"

"Will, please, honey," Tara said with pleading eyes, "I'm committed to you, only you. I need to believe that, I can't handle you thinking I wanna go and mess around with any old girl that comes up to me. Because I don't."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…new at this."

"Me too," Tara replied and pulled her into a hug, "But we can work it out together."

Tara tilted her head to the side so their lips could meet gently, caressing each other in a tender kiss that seemed like it lasted for hours to both girls. Willow pulled back and bit her lip, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

"Dance with me?"

"I would love to," Tara replied and stood, pulling Willow up to her, just as Craig and Ben returned, sweaty from their exertions, "We're gonna go dance."

"Have fun," Craig smiled and flopped down onto the couch.

The girls arrived on the dance floor just as the fast beats of Shakira's 'She Wolf' started playing through the speakers. Tara spun Willow around in place and started moving to the beat, holding onto the redhead's waist to encourage her movements, knowing her girlfriend was extremely self-conscious about her dancing skills.

She watched Willow move slowly, letting the brunette's hands guide her. Tara could tell the redhead was having trouble just letting herself go so she pulled her closer and smiled.

"Wanna look stupid?"

Willow looked confused, so Tara plugged her nose and started shimmying downwards, waving her hands and doing the most ridiculous dance moves she could think of. The redhead giggled and joined in, her insecurities melting away as she got lost in the silliness. The song ended and the smaller girl fell into Tara's arms, giggling.

"See? Dancing can be fun!" Tara said as a slower song came on and she put her hands on her girlfriend's waist.

Willow flung her arms over the brunette's neck as they began to sway and smiled her sweetly.

"Anything's fun as long as I'm with you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Bye, guys," Willow waved to Ben and Craig, who were stumbling their way into Craig's apartment, hands starting to get frisky.

"Bye ladiessss," Craig yelled loudly before shoving Ben through the door.

Tara chuckled and opened their own door, holding it open for Willow who smiled and walked inside. The brunette followed and moved behind the redhead, resting her hands on her girlfriend's hips as her mouth descended on the creamy-white skin of her neck.

"Did you have a good night?"

"I really did," Willow replied quietly, "I liked the club. And the atmosphere was cool. I even enjoyed dancing. I think that that might just have been because I got to touch you though…"

"Touching in good," Tara breathed in response, "Very good."

Willow tilted her neck to the side, giving Tara more room and sighed softly when she felt the brunette slip her hands under her t-shirt, caressing the skin of her stomach and sides.

"Your skin is so soft," Tara whispered, blowing hot air into the redhead's ear, "Like silk."

Willow shivered and spun around, grabbing the back of Tara's head and brought their lips together passionately, letting her tongue slip past the brunette's teeth and into her mouth, meeting it's twin in a fervent duel. She could feel arousal swiftly pooling below her stomach and squeezed her thighs together to get some relief.

Tara, whose hands had made their way to the smaller girl's ass when the kiss had begun, felt her tense her muscles and used one hand to unbutton her jeans and pull down her zipper, pushing the material down her legs. Willow stepped out of them when she felt them pool around her ankles, kicking off her shoes in the process, moaning as the brunette's hands slipped inside her panties, squeezing her butt cheeks.

She brought a hand around to the zipper of Tara's dress and dragged it down, before pushing the material down her shoulders and off her body, leaving her in just her underwear and black boots. She felt her legs begin to shake and pulled away from the kiss.

"Bedroom, Tara."

"Nuh uh," Tara replied, easing them both down onto the hardwood floor of the living room, "Too far. Here."

"It's ten feet away. With the soft bed and warm blankets…" Willow reasoned, lifting her arms anyway as the brunette whipped her shirt off. She gasped as Tara bit softly on her nipple through her bra, "Oh but here's good too, here's very good…"

Tara started placing butterfly kisses all over the redhead's collarbone and unclasped the front hook of her bra, moving her oral attentions downwards to two pert breasts when they came into focus.

"Mmhh, yummy," she whispered quietly, taking an already-hard nipple into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Ugh! Oh god…oh god…"

Willow held the brunette's head to her chest as she worked on her breasts, her hand and mouth driving her into a complete frenzy. She groaned loudly as Tara started biting and pinching on her nipple simultaneously and felt her arousal start to seep through her panties. She pushed on the taller girl's head but was unsuccessful in her attempts to get her lower, as Tara continued to play with her breasts.

"Oh baby…oh baby…please, Tara, please. You promised, baby, tie a cherry stem inside me, you promised."

Tara raised her head and smirked.

"I did say I'd do that…"

"Oh yeah," Willow nodded enthusiastically, her eyes glazing over, "Do it. Please?"

Tara growled and licked one of the smaller girl's nipples one final time before kissing down her stomach. She paused at her bellybutton, dipping her tongue in there and twirling it around for a second before the aroma of her lover's arousal filled her nostrils. She sat back on her ankles and encouraged the redhead's knees upwards.

"Lift," she said, dragging the girl's panties down her legs when the smaller girl complied, before settling her shoulders between her thighs, "Even yummier."

She let her nose rest above the redhead's mound and inhaled her scent, getting dizzy with arousal as she did so.

Willow bucked her hips when she felt her girlfriend's breath on her centre, making her wetter as she waited in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Tara, please!"

Tara stopped her nuzzling and used one hand to part her girlfriend's lips, holding her open as her tongue slid into the copious wetness, gathering as much as she could in one long lick.

"Mmhh…yeah…so good…"

Tara felt two hands come to rest either side of her head and gently flicked over her lover's clit, delighting in the loud moans and soft twitches of the redhead's thighs. She continued to flick, gradually getting faster and faster until Willow piped up in a low, throaty voice.

"Ready for…inside…baby…you promised…"

Tara understood and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's thighs to give herself more control and ran her tongue downwards until she was probing at an overflowing entrance. She lapped there for a moment before plunging inside.

Willow groaned and started bucking her hips, riding Tara's tongue as it twisted and turned inside her, in a delicious rhythm that the redhead assumed was the same technique the brunette used to tie a knot in the cherry stem.

"God, Tara, yes…yes…"

Tara started curling her tongue upwards in her motions, hitting against her girlfriend's sweet spot. She felt Willow clutch at her head and heard a series of long, low groans escape her mouth as she neared her edge.

"Oh yeah…oh I'm coming baby…I'm…so…close…so…oh yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Willow arched her back as she felt the orgasm break within her, lights dancing behind her eyes and started rubbing herself faster against the brunette's face.

Tara felt a thick liquid coat her tongue and moaned at the taste, curling her tongue into her mouth repeatedly to drink all of the redhead's come until she felt the other girl relax completely and begin to stroke her hair.

She started placing kisses up the lithe body beneath her until she arrived at two plump lips and covered them lightly with her own. Willow lazily responded to the kiss until Tara pulled away, sighing deliriously and resting her head in the crook of the redhead's neck, tracing circles on her stomach.

"God, I love doing that," she said with a smile, "You taste so good."

Willow blushed and put a soft kiss on top of the brunette's hair.

"My turn to make you feel good," she whispered quietly and tried to move them but found her legs were completely unresponsive. She cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed, "Um, could you be on top? I kinda can't move yet."

Tara chuckled and stood up, removing her shoes, bra and panties before settling herself above the redhead on her hands and knees, arms either side of her shoulders, legs either side of her hips.

"How's this?"

"Oh I like this muchly," Willow nodded, her eyes glazing over, "Can you move up a tiny bit?"

Tara shuffled forwards until her breasts were hovering above Willow's face and let out a delighted moan when she felt a warm mouth wrap around one of her nipples.

"Mmhh…Willow…"

Willow sucked on the nipple in her mouth and brought her hands down to cup the brunette's butt cheeks, squeezing the firm flesh for a few moments before moving back around and gliding two fingers into her wetness, rubbing against her clit.

"Oh that's good, Will…so good…"

Tara rocked her hips slowly as the redhead started to circle her clit, varying the speed and intensity of her strokes in synch with how hard she sucked on her nipple, switching sides so that both breasts got some attention.

Willow felt like she was in heaven, her girlfriend's breasts all over her while her fingers were surrounded by the wet heat of Tara's arousal, her desire, desire that was all because of her. She was aware of the brunette's hips starting to buck harder and took the hint, moving her fingers down.

She circled her lover's entrance for a moment before slowly pushing inside with two fingers, revelling in the tightness as she continued questing inwards. She heard Tara groan and started moving in and out, thrusting in slow, hard strokes.

Tara let her head hang down when she felt herself being entered, watching and feeling Willow suck the flesh of one of her breasts in her mouth, engulfing it completely as her fingers started moving faster, reaching and hitting against her sweet spot at every thrust.

"More, Will…please…"

Willow slipped a third finger inside and bit down hard on one of the brunette's nipples, making Tara gasp loudly. She glanced upwards and met her girlfriend's eye, winking at her teasingly. She saw the taller girl bite on her lip, her eyes slamming shut as Willow began moving her fingers faster, pumping in and out at an animal speed.

"Oh Will…Willow…Oh yes, yes, yes…oh make me come, please, make me come, make me come."

Willow somewhat reluctantly abandoned her girlfriend's breasts and moved up, keeping her fingers in place as she met Tara's lips in a fiery embrace.

Tara felt herself come the moment the redhead's lips touched hers, sending sparks of electricity through her entire body.

She felt her arms give way and continued kissing her girlfriend as she collapsed onto her, the fingers inside easing her down gradually through the numerous aftershocks that hit her, making each nerve ending explode with pleasure.

She finally pulled away, gasping for air many minutes later and rested her forehead on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Wow."

Willow just smiled, almost smugly, and stroked the brunette's hair as she came down fully from her high, until Tara's voice piped up again, mirth in her tone.

"Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"My butt's cold."


	15. Chapter 15

"No, don't leave," Tara mumbled, half-asleep as she felt the warm body up against her begin to move.

Willow cuddled back in, not needing much persuasion and put a soft kiss on the brunette's head.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," she sang softly, eliciting a giggle.

"Don't wanna get up," Tara mumbled again, "Warm."

"What about just opening your eyes?"

Tara shook her head a little, refusing to give up the last hold she had on her slumber.

"What if I promised special birthday snuggles?"

The brunette smiled and relented, fluttering her eyes open, looking into the green depths that were staring back.

"You remembered," she said quietly.

"This is me, baby. I remember everything. Besides, I'm not gonna forget something as important as my girl turning twenty."

"Shush, don't say that."

"Why?" Willow asked, confused.

"'Cause that means I'm in my twenties and dating a teenager," Tara replied, "Does that make me like some kinda demon or something?"

"You wanna break up for eighteen months 'til we're both in our twenties?"

"What?! No! Of course I don't, I was just messing around and-"

"Whoa, baby, I was messing around too," Willow replied and cupped the brunette's cheek, "If you can handle being a cradle robber I'm yours to be stolen."

"I can handle it," Tara replied with a small smile.

"Good. And you're definitely not a demon. You're a beautiful goddess. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Tara whispered and closed the small gap between them so they could kiss, "You know what else today is?"

Willow smiled and went in for another kiss.

"Hmm… is it that one month ago today you serenaded me without even knowing it, kissed me to within an inch of my life under a New York streetlamp, after which you brought me home where we spend the entire night lost in passion during the course of which we officially became girlfriends, thus making me the happiest redhead in the whole state? Country? World?"

"I was just gonna say its Thursday…"

"You're such a smart ass," Willow smirked and rolled on top of the taller girl, leaning down for a deep kiss, "Um, don't be mad?"

"It's okay," Tara replied lazily, cupping the back of her girlfriend's head and bringing her back down to kiss, "I am a smart ass."

"Um, not about that…" Willow responded, holding herself up on her forearms, "I kinda did something without asking…and I realised after that I should've and not been all assume-y girl, but I'd already done it by then and it was only so I could do something else, which I hope you'll like, but I never even checked and now I-"

"Tell me what's up, sweetie. I promise I'll try not to be mad, whatever it is."

"I, um, kinda went and asked your boss if you could have the night off."

Willow saw the brunette raise both her eyebrows and quickly started to explain.

"I just wanted to do something special tonight 'cause it's your birthday and our kind-of anniversary and it kinda involves your birthday present and I didn't even think and I'm really sorry. You're still getting paid and everything, Jack said it was a birthday present and I was just so obsessed with making the night good that I didn't think about how pushy and controlling it might seem-"

She was cut off as Tara flipped them and gazed down at her adoringly.

"Not mad, honey."

"You're not?"

"That you wanted to plan something special is just so sweet," Tara reassured, then smirked, "And did you say something about a present?"

"Oh yeah!" Willow said, her face lighting up as she slipped out from under the brunette and ran out of the room, completely naked, neither of them bothering to put pyjamas on the night before, like the vast majority of their nights, coming back a minute later with an envelope and small gift-wrapped present.

"You know, I would have been totally fine with the naked kind of present…"

"Oh you can have whatever kind of naked present you want later," Willow purred and lay back down beside her girlfriend, "Whatever you want."

Tara shuddered at the sudden jolt of desire that ran through her and pounced on the redhead, flipping her on her back and lying on top of her.

"What's wrong with right now?" she asked before starting a kissing assault on the other girl's neck.

Willow sighed as Tara started licking at a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

"You know…I love…morning sex…as much as you, baby…but we both have class…"

"But it's my birthday," Tara whined.

"We can shower together," Willow suggested, "But we have to be good."

"Fine," Tara relented, "But you better make it worth my while later, Rosenberg."

"Oh I promise. I'll make it worth your while over and over again."

"Mmhh, looking forward to it," Tara replied and leaned down for another kiss, letting her tongue push into the redhead's mouth to stroke it's twin, "You sure we don't have time?"

"Sorry, baby," Willow replied, genuinely apologetic and breathless from the kiss, "Present help?"

Tara squealed and nodded her head as Willow reached over the bed to where the presents had dropped when the brunette had flipped her. She handed them over.

Tara rolled off the smaller girl and sat up in the bed, making Willow's gaze drift immediately downwards as the sheet fell off and revealed her breasts. The brunette remained oblivious as she opened the envelope, pulling out a card that said 'Happy Birthday To The World's Greatest Girlfriend', until a hand came up and began fondling her.

"I thought we were working on not getting all worked up?"

"Hmm?" Willow replied absently, then realised what she was doing and pulled her hand back, "Oh god, I had no idea I was even doing that…they're just so wonderful."

Tara responded by reaching out with her free hand and squeezing one of Willow's pert breasts.

"If you're gonna tease, I am too," she said with a defiant smirk and glint in her eye.

Willow moaned and instinctively arched her back into the touch, before taking a deep breath and removing the brunette's hand from her.

"Present…shower…class… Mutual ravaging later," she breathed.

Tara covered herself with the sheet, to take away the temptation and saw Willow do the same. She went back to the items in her hand and smiled as she read the front of the card.

"Nuh uh. You're the world's greatest girlfriend," she said, smiling sweetly.

"But it's not my birthday," Willow grinned goofily back.

Tara opened the card and two pieces of thin card fell onto her lap. She picked them up and her grin got bigger.

"I, um, saw the poster?" Willow explained and pointed to a large poster above the bed they were both in, "I know you've probably seen it a thousand times-"

"But I've never seen it with you," Tara replied, moved by the gift, "They're for tonight! And you've never been to a Broadway show, right?"

Willow shook her head.

"You're gonna love Rent, it's awesome. Sweetie, thank you, thank you so much."

They both leaned over for a sweet kiss and pulled away smiling. Willow looked nervous again for a second.

"Um, the other thing, it's just really small, but, um, I thought it'd be cool…and, you know, just for us."

Tara picked up the small present and unwrapped it, a large grin breaking out on her face as she held up the contents, a single pair of blue satin panties with 'Willow's Girl' written in diamond studs on the front.

"Do you like?" Willow asked, still nervous.

"Oh I love," Tara smirked, "I absolutely love. Where did you get these?"

"There's a place on West 14th street that can, like, print or put anything on clothes. I found it when I was walking around one day. I was blushing so hard when I was telling the cashier girl what I wanted, though."

"I think it's about time we had that shower. Then I can put these on…and wait for you to take them off later."

Willow gulped and nodded, her mouth gone dry.

"Sounds good. Sounds very good."

They both got out of the bed and practically ran into the bathroom, Tara quickly turning on and adjusting the shower to a comfortable temperature before ushering them both in.

"I love you wet and naked," Willow said as she squirted some soap into her hands and started rubbing them up and down her girlfriend's body, then sighed, "My class starts in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" Tara asked, her eyes bugging out of her head, "Oh honey, I'm sorry, I didn't realise our time was _that_ short. Here, I'll do your hair while you wash."

Tara grabbed the shampoo and swiftly lathered, rinsed and repeated, rinsing out the suds as Willow washed her body. When they were both finished their ministrations, she pulled the redhead into a hug.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday morning and for my presents. I can't wait for the rest of the day."

Willow pulled back and cupped her cheeks as she kissed her.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so quick. I'll see you back here after our classes, okay?"

Tara nodded and their lips met again.

"Have a great birthday, the parts I don't see you for, yeah?"

Tara nodded again and they shared a final kiss before Willow pulled away and left the shower. The brunette giggled as she saw the smaller girl write 'miss you already' on the condensation from the steam on the shower door and heard the bathroom door close as she left.

She grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into her hands, lazily running it through her hair as she contemplated the rest of the day.

_This is gonna be a great birthday._


	16. Chapter 16

Tara opened the door to the apartment and her senses were instantly assaulted by a variety of smells. She was surprised to see Willow standing the kitchen, getting cutlery from the drawer.

"What are you doing home?" she asked with a smile, "You have a class now, don't you?"

"I blew it off," Willow smirked, "Told the professor I had a hot girlfriend who needed some attention."

Tara looked at her disbelievingly.

"Honey, you wouldn't blow off a class if your head was on fire."

"Okay, so the class was cancelled. But I so could. I could be bad if I wanted to. I could be really naughty."

Tara, who had made her way into the kitchen, wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist from behind.

"I know you can. But I prefer the private kinda naughty."

"How were your classes?" Willow asked, her smile beaming.

"Fine. Classes, you know. I think I doodled 'Tara 4 Willow' like a hundred times on one my notebooks. What's that awesome smell?"

Willow spun around in the brunette's arms and looked at her excitedly.

"I got us Thai food. 'Cause when I first got here you were all 'I'm gonna make you try Thai food' and we hadn't yet so I thought I would. I asked Craig what you liked so I could get the right stuff."

"Yummy," Tara replied, her eyes lighting up, "What do we have?"

"Okay, bear with me here, 'cause I'm probably pronouncing these all wrong, but Phanaeng curry, uh, beef, Gai Yang with Som Tam and vegetable Pad Thai."

"That was perfect pronunciation. And perfect foods, that all sounds delicious."

"I want you to have a really good birthday."

"I am. Birthday kiss?"

Willow happily leaned up so their lips could meet tenderly for a few seconds, before she pulled away and nodded towards the counter.

"Food's getting cold. Go sit and I'll bring it over."

Tara stole another quick kiss and went to sit down at the table, noticing, for the first time, that is was already set, with napkins that said 'happy birthday' on them. She smiled as Willow brought over the cutlery she had been getting earlier and put the knives and forks in their respective places and a collection of spoons between them. The redhead went back into the kitchen and collected the bowls of food she had arranged, setting them between both their places as well, before sitting.

"You're gonna have to help me out a little here, 'cause I have absolutely no idea what I'm eating," she said with a smile.

"Oh, well nothing here is too spicy," Tara replied and gestured towards the curry, "That's pretty mild, and this here…"

She stopped and put some of the Gai Yang on her girlfriend's plate.

"Is pretty much just grilled chicken, marinated. It's kinda sweet. Oh and the Pad Thai, that's just a fried noodle dish. Oh, has tofu in it though, so watch out for that if you don't like it," Tara continued as she went though the dishes, "And the Som Tam is like a spicy, shredded papaya salad. It goes with the Gai Yang."

"Wow," Willow replied, looking at the food Tara had piled on her plate, "This is almost more difficult than my Ancient Greek Philosophy class."

Tara chuckled and put some food on her own plate.

"Just enjoy. And if you don't like something, don't eat it. First Broadway show and first experience of Thai food…you know, you're really not so small town anymore," she smirked.

"I dunno," Willow replied, taking a bite of the Pad Thai, her face lighting up when she actually liked it, "I still can't go on the subway unless you're with me."

Tara looked at her suspiciously for a second.

"But you've gone more into the city plenty of times when I haven't been around. Did you walk?"

"Um, no. Got a cab," Willow sheepishly admitted, "The subway scares me. It's large and loud and all tunnel-y and the people are rude."

Tara stifled a laugh and spun some noodles on her fork.

"That weird junkie still after you?"

"That may be another reason for which I avoid the large metal vehicle. I think she lives in the station. Like the few times I've thought, 'Hey, Willow, just go on the damn subway, it's not like it's anything that bad' and go, she's there. I have to plan and wear high-collared shirts if I go."

"You're just too adorable," Tara replied and leaned over to place a playful kiss on her girlfriend's nose, "Liking the food?"

"It's delicious. And you're right, not too spicy, which is good, 'cause when I eat spicy things, my face tends to go red, which with my red hair? Not cute."

"I can't think of any variation of you that isn't cute…"

"Trust me, my face looks like a giant cherry."

Tara smirked and leaned in closer to her girlfriend.

"You go bright red right before you come and I still think it's the sexist thing I've ever seen."

Willow choked on the piece of chicken she had in her mouth and Tara quickly opened one of the cans of cokes that were on the table, handing it over. The redhead gulped gratefully for a few seconds, before regarding the other girl with a shocked expression.

"Tara!"

"Especially when you make that little grunty noise," Tara continued, absently staring off into space with a fond smile on her face, "Or when your nostrils flare every time I-"

"Tara!"

"Hmm?" Tara asked, pulling herself from her thoughts to see the extremely flustered redhead, "Sorry. All I was saying was you're so very hot, all the time."

"Good. Okay, so we've discussed that, so now we can move on to other things, like the weather, as just one example, the weather was nice today, overcast, but some sun in there too, so it was nice, getting colder though, fall and everything," Willow chuckled nervously.

Tara rolled her eyes playfully and switched topics, moving onto the more neutral subject of the show that night.

"Do you like musicals?"

"Oh, um, I think so. I mean, I've never actually been, so I don't know for sure, the only theatre I ever got to was Shakespeare stuff that was on locally at home, and even then it was just for improving my knowledge for writing essays and stuff. Dad used to take me."

"You know what Rent is about?"

"Rock musical about the story of a group of impoverished young artists and musicians struggling to survive and create in Manhattan's Lower East Side in the thriving days of Bohemian Alphabet City, under the shadow of AIDS," Willow rattled off quickly, eliciting a strange stare from the brunette, "I, um, wikied it when I bought the tickets."

"Ah," Tara nodded, grinning, "That's, um, basically it. I can't wait!"

"Me either," Willow grinned back as she finished her food, "Do you wanna go get ready while I clear up? Not that you need to get ready, you look beautiful, you always look beautiful-"

She was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"Thank you. I would definitely appreciate time to get ready before we go out. But you can leave the dishes, I can do them tomorrow or something."

"Nonsense. It's your birthday. You know, of the 'Tara, it's your birthday' variety," Willow replied, making her hands into fists and moving them in a circular motion in front of her as she said the final part, then realised what she was doing and stopped, "Um, what I mean is, I don't mind."

"Thanks, honey," Tara whispered and cupped the redhead's cheek, giving her a soft kiss before she straightened up and went into her bedroom.

Willow sighed happily and brought a finger to her lips, feeling the tingle for a minute before starting to clear away the dishes.

Thirty minutes later, she had just turned on the dishwasher and was about to go and sit on the sofa, to wait for Tara, when her girlfriend appeared in front of her, wearing a low-cut blue shirt and a sleek black skirt that finished at her knees. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, apart from a few wisps framing her face and she had a light application of make-up on.

"You look stunning," Willow said breathlessly.

Tara put one hand on the smaller girl's hip and rested their foreheads together.

"Let's get out of here, beautiful girl. We have a show to catch."

Willow gave her a chaste kiss and entwined their hands.

"Lead the way, baby."

Tara smiled and walked them out the door, looking forward to whatever the night had to offer.

They arrived at the Nederlander Theatre a little while later and made their way to their seats, seven rows from the front.

"You got awesome seats, sweetie," Tara said as they sat down, "I hope you didn't spend too much money…"

"You're worth every cent in the world," Willow replied, "But don't worry, they weren't that expensive."

Tara joined their hands and put them on the armrest between them.

"Thank you, Willow," she said softly.

"Anything for my girl."

Tara gave the redhead a kiss on the cheek as the lights dimmed and the remaining people found their seats. Willow shot the brunette an excited smile and squeezed her hand as the curtains opened and the show began.

Two hours later, Tara was walking a very excited redhead through the lobby of the theatre and out onto the New York streets.

"And all the songs! They were so catchy and…and vibrant and alive, ya know? Does it have a soundtrack? I bet it has a soundtrack, I'm gonna download it tonight. And Angel and Collins, they were so sweet and they loved each other so much and it was so sad when Angel died and oh my god, the chick that played Maureen was hot, not as hot as you, of course, but those leather pants-"

"I have some leather pants at home," Tara interjected, amused.

Willow whipped her head around and stared at her girlfriend, wide-eyed, for a moment before stepping over to the side of the curb, putting her thumb and index finger in her mouth, producing a loud whistle which stopped three cabs in a row. She grabbed Tara's hand and pulled them into the one closest, quickly rattling off their address. Tara looked at her, both shocked and impressed.

"Need to be home now," Willow explained off the look, "You got me all hot thinking about you in leather."

"Want me to put them on when we get back?" Tara asked, placing a hand teasingly on the redhead's thigh.

Willow seemed thoughtful for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Definitely wanna see you in them. But I want you absent of any clothing as soon as we get in _inside_."

Tara didn't miss the emphasis on the word 'inside' and she felt a small shiver go through her.

"Don't take 8th," she said to the driver, never taking her eyes off the redhead, "It's a nightmare."

She leaned over and met the smaller girl in a passionate kiss, getting completely lost in the feeling of her girlfriend's lips on her own until the sound of a throat being cleared loudly disturbed them.

Willow looked out the window and saw that they were parked outside their building. She thrust a hand into her pocket and handed the driver a twenty.

"Keep the change," she said absently, before dragging the brunette out of the cab and into the building, running up the stairs and into the apartment.

Closing the door behind her, she lunged at her girlfriend, kissing up her neck and to her lips as she walked them into her bedroom.

"I think it's about time for naked presents."


	17. Chapter 17

Tara giggled and let herself be pushed back onto the bed, propping herself up on her elbows as she watched Willow tug the shirt she was wearing out of her pants and over her head.

"Green is pretty," Tara remarked, commenting on the colour of her girlfriend's bra, "Like your eyes."

"Glad you like the colour," Willow replied with a shy smile as she slipped off her shoes and shimmed out of her pants, "'Cause I kinda got myself something at that shop too."

Tara smiled in delight as she saw the newly revealed green satin panties, matching the ones she was wearing herself in everything but colour and wording across the front.

"Damn right you're Tara's Girl," she said, her smile getting wider, "C'mere. I wanna unwrap the rest of you."

Willow eagerly leapt onto the bed and on top of Tara, eliciting another giggle from the brunette.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday," she said softly, stroking the redhead's cheek.

"My pleasure," Willow whispered with a smirk, "And it's about to be yours."

Tara gave her girlfriend a sensual half-smile in response.

"Get me outta these clothes."

"Yes, ma'am," Willow replied promptly, scooting off the end of the bed and pulling the brunette's skirt off before encouraging her into a sitting position, quickly whipping off her shirt and bra in one fluid motion, "I wanna cover you…with a thousand sweet kisses."

She traced the taller girl's lips with her thumb for a moment before crushing them with her own. Tara eagerly responded to the kiss, opening her mouth to let a warm tongue slide in as her hands started rubbing up and down her girlfriend's back.

What could have been minutes or hours of kissing and lazy caresses passed, during which time Tara managed to divest the redhead of her bra, making their nipples rub together as they moved against each other.

Willow pulled away from the kiss, her lips beginning their quest to touch the brunette everywhere, starting by lavishing attention all over her face.

"Turn around," she whispered, rolling onto her side as Tara complied with her request, turning to lie on her stomach, "Mmhh…Tara-back…so soft."

She sighed in appreciation as she leaned over and started to place feather-light kisses all over the brunette's back, moving up sporadically to her shoulder blades and across the back of her neck before moving down and hooking her thumbs underneath the blue panties.

"Much as I like you wearing these…I think they need to come off," she said, throwing the fabric behind her and starting to kiss over her butt cheeks.

"Mmhh, that's nice," Tara said dreamily, "I love Willow-lips."

"Willow-lips love you…especially your cute little butt."

Tara giggled, a giggle which turned into a moan when the redhead started playfully nibbling her cheeks. The brunette opened her legs in response, trying to encourage her lover down lower.

"Subtle, aren't we?" Willow smirked, "I'll get there, I promise."

"Soon?" Tara asked, hopefully.

"Well first I have to kiss your beautiful legs," Willow replied, moving down and placing kisses down both of her legs, "And then - turn over baby…"

Tara quickly shifted so she was lying on her back again and started wiggling her toes as Willow kissed each of them individually. The redhead moved back and forth between her girlfriend's legs as she kissed upwards. When she arrived at her centre, she used two fingers to part her lips and placed a gentle kiss on an already throbbing clit, making the taller girl's legs twitch, before continuing up along her stomach, eliciting a disappointed groan from the brunette.

"No, Willow, go back down, please."

"Not finished yet," Willow replied with a soft sigh as she reached two heaving breasts, "But soon…hmm…maybe not too soon though…think I wanna play up here for a while."

"Then play," Tara said through gritted teeth, "I need you to do something, anything, please, the teasing is driving me insane.

Willow smiled sweetly at the taller girl and started nuzzling against her breasts.

"Willow, I swear to - oh god…oh god, yes!"

Tara's initial warning turned into a cry of pleasure as Willow wrapped her lips around a hard nipple and began sucking; giving the brunette some much needed contact. She sighed in pleasure when she felt a hand come up to massage her unattended breast and brought one of her own hands down to hold the redhead to her.

"Don't stop, honey," she whispered coarsely, moaning loudly as Willow pinched and bit down on her nipples simultaneously.

Willow continued her ministrations, switching sides occasionally until she felt Tara's writhing become uncontrollable beneath her.

She gave each nipple a final kiss and sat back on her heels, encouraging the brunette's knees upwards. Like every other time she was privy to the sight of her girlfriend, completely open and exposed, her breath caught in her throat and she just stared for a minute.

"Please, Will, please," Tara almost sobbed, the masses of attention that had been lavished on her leaving her whole body tingling in anticipation, "God, I'm so wet."

Tara's words snapped the redhead to attention and she trailed one finger through her slit.

"God, you are," she said in awe, before thrusting two fingers inside, making the brunette gasp sharply, "So wet."

Tara arched completely off the bed when she felt herself finally being filled and clutched at the sheets, moving her hips in time with Willow's thrusts, her moans getting louder and louder.

"Oh yeah…so good…so very good…Oh Willow…mmhh…Will, rub my – Oh!"

She didn't need to finish her request as Willow used her spare hand to rub two fingers over the brunette's clit, circling it gently.

"Oh yeah…oh, honey…oh go harder…"

"Which-"

"Both," Tara panted, pre-empting the question, "Rub harder, fuck harder."

Willow growled in response and began moving both sets of fingers with more force, making sure she hit against her lover's sweet spot at each thrust as she rubbed over the brunette's clit furiously.

They both moved in a steady, fast rhythm, Tara grunting and groaning as she neared her peak, with Willow getting lost in an almost hypnotic trance, watching her girlfriend's breasts bouncing up and down. She was pulled from her trance a moment later when she felt contractions start around her fingers and looked up to see Tara throwing her head against the pillows.

"Shit, yes!"

Willow quickly lay down and removed both sets of fingers, holding the brunette's thighs apart even more as she plunged her tongue inside, curling it upwards.

"Oh, Willow, yes, WILLOW!" Tara screamed, colours flying behind her eyelids as the second orgasm hit her before the first had even subsided, her hips bucking uncontrollably into Willow's face.

Willow continued lapping greedily at the overflowing juices as the brunette's movements gradually slowed, then stopped completely. She gave one last long lick and crawled up her girlfriend's body.

Tara fluttered her eyes open when she felt a soft stroking against her cheek.

"There's those beautiful baby blues," Willow said with a smile, then leaned down for a gentle kiss.

"Willow, that was incredible," Tara replied when they pulled back, "That was the most intense…"

Willow gave her a shy smile and leaned down for another kiss.

"Happy Birthday."

Tara grinned and glanced off to the side, casting her eyes over the alarm clock there.

"Not my birthday anymore," she said, then flipped them, "But I still want my Willow-treat."

"Now that you mention it, I could use a hand…"

"How'd you feel about a hand and a tongue?"

"Hmm…let me think about that for a sec," Willow said, looking contemplative for a moment, "I think that sounds very good."

"Good," Tara replied, then looked at her girlfriend seriously for a moment, "You make me feel things I've never felt before. And I don't just mean this, I mean like, everything. You make me so happy."

Willow seemed surprised at the sudden change in demeanour and cupped Tara's cheek, looking her straight in the eye.

"I've never been happier than the time I've known you. My jaw has never been more painful from the amount I'm smiling," she grinned.

Tara turned her head and kissed her girlfriend's palm.

"Sure it's not sore from other things?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows to lighten the mood, feeling silly for her sudden need to declare her delight at being part of her girlfriend's life.

"That too," Willow smiled.

Tara nuzzled her nose against the redhead's and smirked.

"Well my jaw is about to get a little workout of its own…make that a big workout."

Willow's eyes lit up.

"Goody."

Tara smirked again and brought their lips together, deepening the kiss immediately. Their tongues duelled passionately as the brunette's hands found their way to two pert breasts, squeezing the firm flesh. Willow moaned into the kiss and Tara pulled back, licking the redhead's lips sensually for a second before beginning her descent downwards, kissing a straight line down until she arrived at damp red curls.

Willow spread her legs and bucked her hips subconsciously when she felt her girlfriend's hot breath so close to where she needed it most.

"I feel like I should be teasing you mercilessly after how you made me wait so long earlier," Tara commented, keeping her gaze fixed on her lover's centre, "But my willpower's just not strong enough."

Willow's only response was a long, drawn-out moan as she felt the brunette's tongue glide into her wetness and start to flick over her clit.

Tara slid her tongue down and thrust it inside, stroking the inner walls for a moment before replacing her tongue with two fingers and brought her lips back up to wrap around the throbbing hard nub.

"Ooh, baby…"

She felt a hand entwine in her hair, pushing her even further and took the hint, starting a steady sucking motion as her finger's curled upwards, hitting the sweet spot inside in just a few seconds.

"Oh god, Tara, just like that…so good, so good."

Willow felt herself climbing higher and higher as Tara continued in her efforts, moving faster when she felt the redhead's hips start to buck more forcibly into her.

"So close, baby, so close, just a little more…little more…"

The smaller girl clutched at the sheet with her spare hand as she felt herself about to crash and shut her eyes tight as the orgasm finally broke, her head and body flooding with the overwhelming pleasure, convulsing uncontrollably as the brunette brought her down, easing off slowly until she felt a warm body nestling up against her and a blanket covering the two of them.

"That was wonderful," she said dreamily, still lost in her high, "You're so amazing."

Tara smiled contentedly as she got herself into a position that she could spoon her girlfriend, placing a warm kiss on her hair.

"I don't know about you, but if this is the ballpark of what birthdays together are like, I for one cannot wait for yours."


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh, hi, Craig," Willow greeted as her neighbour opened the main door of the building, just as she was about to enter.

"Hey, doll," Craig replied, letting the redhead step inside, "Ooh, what's in the bag?"

"Oh," Willow said, holding up the purple plastic bag in her hand, "Just some candles and stuff. Tara seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood yesterday and today, I wanted to cheer her up. Um, she didn't happen to mention if anything was wrong? If I was maybe doing something wrong? We had a great time on her birthday, at least I though we did, then she seemed a bit…off when we woke up the next morning, yesterday, and today she's even worse."

Craig nodded his head as his neighbour explained the situation and put a hand on her arm comfortingly.

"I don't think you've done anything. She always gets really weird right after her birthday, I don't know why. I've called her on it a few times, but she says I must be imagining it, that she's just tired or something. If I know Tara though, she'll tell you if you're annoying her, she's told me enough times," he said with a smile, "I'm sure she'll love the candles."

"Yeah…she has so much on with class and work and everything, maybe she is just tired?" Willow asked hopefully, not wanting to be the cause of her girlfriend's sadness the past couple of days.

"Maybe," Craig said, "She always gets over it though. Oh and hey, got a flyer today, Halloween party, tell your girl we're all going and that she can't go as 'student' again, she needs a proper costume. That goes for you too."

"Um, okay. Costume. Cool."

_Halloween. As in, two weeks away. As in two weeks to find a costume to go to a party to that doesn't make me look like a complete dork. Okay, trusty laptop, eBay awaits. With expedited shipping._

"Tell Tara I'm around if she needs. Bye, red."

Willow gave a small wave as Craig left the building and turned down the street, before trudging up to the elevator and waiting for it to arrive, the fact that she was being weighed down by her books in one hand and her bag of candles, mood music and massage oils in the other making her not want to walk up the six flights of stairs to their apartment.

She'd gone to an aromatherapy shop after her classes that day and picked up the items, hoping that if she was able to get Tara to relax that she wouldn't be so down in the dumps, or at least get her to open up about what was causing it. The fact that her normally bubbly girlfriend seemed so depressed, more than just 'having a bad day' kind of thing, worried her beyond belief, the brunette had barely spoken two words since the morning after her birthday and had been unusually clingy when they were falling asleep, not that Willow minded, the closer Tara was, the better in her books, but the erratic behaviour just worried her even more.

She sighed as she stepped into the elevator and pressed three, deciding she would do whatever her girlfriend needed, for whatever reason she needed them, in order to feel better.

_Space. Maybe she needs space? Just some alone time? But she doesn't seem distant, in fact it's the opposite, like she's trying to hold onto me, like she's scared of losing me or something. But that's ridiculous, I'm hers, she knows that, just like she's mine, we tell each other every day…_

She stepped off the elevator and put the bag on the ground so she could find her key. Pulling it from her pocket and picking up the plastic again, she turned the lock and stepped inside, dropping everything in her hands straight away as she saw Tara curled up in a ball and sobbing, her back against the couch, surrounded by tissues and a box that Willow couldn't identify. She quickly kicked the door closed and rushed over, kneeling beside the brunette.

Not sure what was wrong, or how exactly to respond to the situation, her hands hovered around for a few seconds, before she sat on the floor and pulled the other girl to sit between her legs. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's stomach and leaned her head forward to whisper in her ear.

"I got you, Tare. I'm right here, I'm right here."

Willow's words just seemed to make the brunette sob harder as she held the hands on her stomach, hot tears splashing onto their overlapped hands. The redhead rocked them slowly, comfortingly for an indeterminate amount of time as the taller girl's cries subsided, then stopped, then her whole body relaxed into Willow's embrace. There was silence for another few moments before a shaky voice piped up.

"My parents…they died, um…their anniversary."

"Oh, Tara," Willow said and tightened her hold, "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Twenty years…" Tara replied in a quiet whisper, "They've been dead twenty years."

Willow's eyes widened as they took in the implication of what Tara's statement meant.

"You were three days old?"

The brunette nodded slowly and felt a small kiss being placed on the back of her neck.

"We got into a car accident on the way home from the hospital."

Tara's voice broke completely as she finished her sentence and her sobs started again. She turned in the redhead's embrace and cried into her neck. Willow felt a few tears of her own fall at seeing the other girl in so much pain, but managed to compose herself, knowing Tara needed her to be strong for the two of them.

She tightened their embrace and kissed the brunette's forehead, lingering there until she felt trembling hands cup her cheeks and desperate lips seeking her own, franticly searching for some sort of confirmation of vitality, existence, to feel anything other than the heart-wrenching pain of losing something you never even knew.

Willow sensed what Tara needed and cupped the back of her head, bringing them closer to try to give as much comfort as she could, trying to slow down the distressed, frenzied kiss that the taller girl had started to a more consoling, reassuring one.

Tara seemed to acknowledge this and settled herself until their lips were just moving against each other slowly. Willow could feel that oxygen would soon be becoming an issue for her, and knew that Tara, whose breath had been laboured from crying so hard before they'd even started kissing would most likely already be struggling.

She slowly stilled her movements, feeling the brunette do the same so their lips were just resting against each other and cupped her cheek, pulling back and using her thumb to stroke the skin underneath it. Tara opened her eyes, still filled with tears and looked down, embarrassed.

"Don't look away from me, beautiful. Please?"

Tara looked up and met her girlfriend's eye.

"Thank you," she said, not able to control the wobble in her voice, still.

"You've nothing to thank me about. You're my girl, remember?"

"I remember," Tara nodded, a sad smile gracing her features.

"I'm so sorry you've had so much hurt in your life. No one should lose their parents so young."

Tara grabbed the box that had been beside her when Willow walked in and dragged it over.

"Pictures," she said, waving a hand over it.

"Can I see?"

Tara looked between the box and her girlfriend and nodded. She'd never looked through them with anyone, even her grandmother. She'd always had them, she figured her grandmother had given them to her before she could even remember, and kept them private; looking through them on the anniversary of their death, trying to form memories she had never been given a chance to have.

"You don't have to," Willow continued, "But if you wanna share, I'm here to listen. And hold you."

"Can you do both?"

"Most definitely," Willow replied and scooted them both back against the sofa, putting her arm around the brunette's shoulder and kissed her neck.

Tara picked up the first photograph, a close-up of a man and a woman in matching blue hats and gowns, smiling giddily into the camera.

"They met at Columbia. In their third year. This was their graduation."

She handed the photo over and Willow smiled.

"Your Mom looks just like you. Or you look just like her. Either way, beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"God, yes. Same eyes and cheek bones…even the same smile. Change your Dad to me and I could be looking at us in a few years."

Tara felt like the feeling she'd been having, like there were chains surrounding her heart, for the past couple of days start to unravel as she shared what she had of her parents and heard her girlfriend talk about a future, their future. She picked up another photo and held it between them, Tara's parents, with her dad on his knees kissing her mother's stomach, the woman throwing her head back in laughter. She looked at the writing on the back to confirm it was the picture she thought.

"Yeah. This was taken the day they found out they were having me. I actually found it in this," she picked up a hefty leather-bound book, "Mom's diary. She started it the day she met my dad and wrote about each day with him. I skipped the, uh, more intimate parts, but she talks loads about how much they loved each other and how much they wanted me…it's kind of nice to read sometimes, ya know?"

"Of course it is. You're so very special, you know that?"

Tara cuddled in closer and put the items back in the box, picking up a new photo, both of her parents lying in a hospital bed, holding a small baby between them.

"This…this was taken right before me and mom got discharged from the hospital…about an hour before…"

Tears sprung to Tara's eyes again and she wiped her sleeve to try and get them before they fell.

"What happened?" Willow asked quietly, using her spare hand to entwine their fingers.

"I only know what I was told, ya know? Three days old and everything. But apparently Dad was driving and Mom was in the front seat as well. Another car hit them from the side and the car tumbled down into a ditch. Dad was…gone before they even got to hospital and Mom was in a coma for a couple of days before the internal injuries got too much."

"How did you… I mean, you were just a little baby," Willow replied, gobsmacked.

"I dunno how or why, but apparently I was leaning downwards from the car seat in the collision, or they figure I must've been anyway, and when the other car crashed I got propelled under the front seat of the car. It protected me. It's why I've got a crooked nose."

"You've got a perfect nose," Willow said and turned to kiss her girlfriend's nose, noticing the slight crookedness for the first time, so slight that you wouldn't notice at all unless you were told, "It's beautiful."

"I'm sorry I've been so out of it the past couple of days. I just get so confused after my birthday, like I should feel bad about having a good time, or…being alive…you, know, when they aren't."

"This might not be my place and if I'm saying the wrong thing I give you full privilege to tell me to shut my trap, but I think your parents would want you to be happy. I know it. They were doctors; they were all about saving and living life. And I know they'd be proud of you, the wonderful, strong woman you grew up to be. I know I'm proud of you, proud that I get to call you my girlfriend. And I can't imagine them saying any different about being their daughter."

"Those philosophy classes are paying off," Tara tried to joke.

Willow let out a low laugh and turned again to meet the brunette's gaze.

"I'm so thankful that you were born and that you survived that crash. I can't even imagine my life without you now… that might seem stupid-"

"No. I understand completely," Tara replied with a sincere tone.

"I just wanna say that I want us to be able to cry together if we need to, as well as all the fun and laughter and smiles that we have. You don't need to keep things to yourself if you feel like you're burdening me with them. You could never be a burden."

"Real deal relationship, right?" Tara asked with a smile.

"Real deal relationship," Willow confirmed and leaned over for a sweet kiss, "Hey, what kinda doctors were they?"

"Oh," Tara replied, smiling from the kiss, "Dad was an ER doc and Mom was a paediatrician."

"What kind of doctor do you wanna be? I can't believe I never asked."

"OB/GYN I think. I wanna get into fertility, helping people create families."

"That sounds just like you."

Willow settled back down against the sofa and pulled the box between them, kissing each of her girlfriend's knuckles on their still-conjoined hands individually before speaking.

"Better get started, we've got a whole box of photo's to get through here. I wanna know whatever you wanna tell me about the very special people that brought you into the world."


	19. Chapter 19

Willow tied the string of her Stetson hat and tipped it forward slightly. She checked herself out in the mirror one last time, making sure her jeans rested into her cowboy boots comfortably, her plaid shirt tucked into those jeans, her leather belt, complete with fake bullets and gun attached sat nicely across her waist and that her hat looked genuine.

She had decided on the cowboy outfit for the Halloween party after a lot of scanning of eBay pages, realising she would never be comfortable enough to wear any of the skimpy outfits advertised. Tara, taking Craig's nagging to actually buy a real outfit for the holiday this year, had gotten her costume a couple of days previously, refusing to tell Willow what is was, only that 'she could wear it during _and_ after the party', which after the redhead figured exactly what that meant just made her want to see it even more.

Satisfied that her outfit was as complete as it was going to get, she walked out of her bedroom, sighing in frustration when she saw her girlfriend's still closed, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and pouring some juice from the fridge. She turned back around, almost dropping her glass when Tara appeared in the living room, in costume.

"You…oh…um…I…"

"Work on those full sentences for me, honey," Tara smirked.

"YoulooksohotandIwanttotakena ughtyadvantageofyourighthere rightnow," Willow got out in one breath, downing her juice to cool herself down.

"You like?" Tara asked, spinning around before walking over to the redhead.

"Oh I love…what exactly are you?"

"Vampire," Tara explained, holding up a pair of fake fangs she had in her hand, "I figured these would impede kissing so I'm going optional with them."

Willow looked on in awe at the satin cape, black on the outside, red on the inside, the collar sticking up and tied loosely around her neck, hanging down over…

"Is that a negligee?"

"Yeah," Tara said, biting her lip, "Is that okay with you? Buying real costumes cost a fortune so I kinda had to make do. I already had the boots…"

Willow glanced down at the knee-high red leather boots, gulping as Tara continued speaking.

"So all I had to buy was the cape, which was like a dollar…and this…Maybe I should have checked with you first, though?"

"Hmm? Oh no, baby, I'm okay, totally. I mean, you're mine, right?"

"You know I am."

"Then that means I get to show off the hotness that is you. And hubba hubba, little lady, there is a lot of hotness in your general area."

"You look pretty hot yourself there, cowgirl."

"I've been working on my stance," Willow said excitedly, relaxing her frame and taking her hat off, holding it against her chest, "Howdy, ma'am."

"You are too cute. Looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah, totally. Um, my costume's not to lame, is it?"

"It's gorgeous. You're gorgeous."

Willow blushed and averted her eyes until she felt warm lips on her own and looked back into glinting blue depths. She felt a soft nip on her bottom lip and Tara pulled back grinning.

"Vampires like to bite…that was just a little preview for later."

"Oh yeah?" Willow whispered, and grabbed onto the brunette's waist, bucking their hips into each other, "Well cowgirls like to ride."

"Well this vamp must have a little cowgirl in her, 'cause I think I might be doing some riding later."

"You'll definitely have some cowgirl in you later, too."

Tara smirked, her eyes lighting up and was about to lean down for a smooch when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Craig," they both sighed at the same time.

"That boy has the worst timing," Tara groaned and gave the redhead a quick kiss to tide them over before going over to the door and flinging it open.

She snorted when Craig walked into the apartment, on his tippy toes, in a full fairy outfit, complete with wings.

"Subtle, dude. Very subtle."

"Really, Craig?" Willow asked, withholding a giggle, "A fairy?"

"I'm Tinkerbelle!" Craig pouted, "And – Ben, get in here! Stop hiding in the hallway!"

Ben reluctantly shuffled into the apartment, kitted out in full green attire and Craig grabbed his hand.

"And here's my Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan and Tinkerbell weren't a couple," Willow said contemplatively, "Actually, in the novel, she's like dead at the end of it and Peter has no memory of her."

"Wow," Craig replied, pulling a face, "Downer."

"Sorry," Willow replied and looked down.

"Stop making my girlfriend feel bad," Tara scowled, hitting him on the arm.

"I wish I'd known that," Ben said kindly, "Maybe I could've managed to talk Tink here out of this outfit."

"Oh yeah. Gang up on the fairy. I feel like I'm in high school all over again," Craig sulked.

Tara rolled her eyes and walked up to Willow, taking her hand.

"I can't believe you haven't even noticed that I actually bothered to dress up."

"Oh three guesses why you choose that," Craig smirked, brightening up, "Poor Justin, he can't even come out tonight 'cause of that damn job and now he's not gonna get any sleep either."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Tara said casually, "I bought him ear plugs the week after we started dating."

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to you guys talking about our sex life so fluidly. Uh, openly. I meant openly," Willow said, blushing.

"I hear ya, sister," Ben empathised, "I find it easier to imagine that they're just talking about movie characters."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Okay, from now on every time I hear 'Ben', I'll think Richard Gere."

"Hey, thanks, cutie. I hear Willow, I'll think Scarlett."

"O'Hara?"

"Johansson."

"We got a system, buddy," Willow laughed, as their other halves looked on, confused.

Tara and Craig locked eyes and rolled their eyes.

"Men," Craig scoffed.

"Women," Tara answered, before giving the redhead a quick kiss on the cheek to let her know she was joking.

"Tara, you're gonna be freezing out there in that," Ben said after a moment.

"Oh, I'll keep her warm," Willow said pleasantly, "Um, I don't mean like I'm gonna-"

"Ew, ew, I don't want the sordid lezzy details, please," Craig shuddered.

"On that note, I think we should head out. Need to get to Brooklyn," Tara replied, dragging her girlfriend towards the door.

"We're going to Brooklyn?"

Tara turned and smiled at her girl.

"Yeah, house party. You didn't know?"

"I just assumed we were going to a club. But I'm all of the good going to a house party. Wait, are there gonna be drunk frat boys there?"

"Hopefully," Craig smirked, eliciting a scowl from Ben, "So that I can watch their drunken debauchery and laugh at them!"

"Let's go," Tara smiled, knowing the interaction was all in fun but too much of it could easily lead to hurt feelings, "I have to protect Will on the subway."

Willow playfully hit her on the arm as they all walked out of the apartment and started towards the subway station.

Forty minutes later, Craig was ringing the doorbell of a large brick house, running inside and starting to dance as soon as the door swung open.

"I swear he's on speed sometimes," Tara shook her head.

"Caffeine pills," Ben replied, moving to go over to his boyfriend, "Don't worry, he's safe with them though."

"You can get caffeine in pill form?" Willow asked excitedly.

"I think you're perky enough as it is," Tara chuckled and walked them into the kitchen, "Drink, m'lady?"

"Um, what did people in the Wild West drink?"

"Uh, whiskey."

Tara giggled when she saw the redhead shudder, then continued speaking.

"How 'bout I make you a Wild West Cocktail…they have all the stuff here."

"You know cocktails?"

"Liza let me work behind the bar a couple of times. Off the books, you know."

"What else could you make?" Willow asked, leaning on the counter filled with assorted bottles.

"Hmm," Tara replied and leaned forward and gave the smaller girl a sensual half-smile, "A Wet and Wild Lip Tickler?"

She saw Willow's eyebrows shoot up and her smile got wider.

"Or one of the classics? A Screaming Orgasm, maybe?"

She put a finger to her lip in mock-contemplation for a moment.

"Oh wait, I know you like. One Sweet Tight Pussy coming up."

Willow almost choked on air and had to steady herself against the counter with both hands.

"What?" she croaked out, watching Tara pour 7-Up into a mixture of other liquids.

The brunette poured the mixed drink into two shot glasses and pushed one towards her girlfriend.

"Come on. We can drink together," she winked.

Willow gulped and picked up the shot glass.

"I, um, thought you didn't drink?"

"I don't get drunk," Tara answered, "Anymore. But one isn't gonna kill me. And I'm already in little enough clothing as it is that even if I did get drunk I probably wouldn't go about taking it off."

"Okay," Willow nodded, "I'm just gonna stick with the one too. So, um, to…"

She raised her shot and tried to think of something to toast to.

"To sweet, tight pussies," Tara smirked with a wink, watching her girlfriend blush and downed her shot, before leaning over the counter and pulling the redhead into a steamy kiss, Willow grinning against the other girl's lips.

_Wow. She even makes blood sucking fiends hot._


	20. Chapter 20

They pulled back and Willow felt her lips tingling, from the alcohol or kiss, she wasn't sure, and felt Tara grab her hand and walk them into what she assumed was the living area of the house, but was too covered in passed out college students and spilled beer bottles for anyone to be able to come to a definitive conclusion as to whether that's what it actually was. They sat on one of the sofas, next to a guy who appeared to be having a conversation with himself.

"Is he okay?" Willow whispered.

Tara looked at him and back at the smaller girl.

"I think so. Probably just smoked some pot or something. Half the people here are strung out."

"Oh," Willow nodded, gulping, "Baby, I don't mind the occasional drink for myself and obviously you can drink or do whatever you want, but I'm not really into the drugs scene…"

"Me either, Will, don't worry. I like to be lucid to my surroundings. Especially when I'm around you."

"Cool. Awesome," Willow said with a smile, relieved, "Hey, there's some awesome costumes here!"

Tara looked around and smiled as she saw the different outfits of people, some sitting around, some dancing.

"Yeah. Look, Spiderman and Little Bo Peep are getting cosy in a corner over there."

"There's the movie you never saw," Willow giggled.

"Hey, Tara."

Tara looked to the side at her name being called and jumped up when she saw who was there.

"Megan! Oh my god, hi! What're you doing here?"

"Needed a break from Stanford," the petite girl said with a smile, then crinkled her nose, "Some family wedding I have to make an appearance at tomorrow. How are you? How're you keeping?"

"Oh, pretty good. Finally got into college! I'm pre-med in NYU now. And oh," Tara excitedly turned and grabbed Willow's hand, pulling her up, "This is my girlfriend, Willow. Willow, this is Megan, my best friend from high school. 'Til California claimed her and I had to re-do my last year."

"Girlfriend?" Megan asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"As in we're in a relationship," Tara nodded, her smile beaming.

"Wow. I didn't think you did relationships."

"Well maybe I was just waiting for the right girl."

Willow blushed and spoke up for the first time.

"Nice to meet you?"

"Oh, yes, very," Megan said, extending her hand, which the redhead took, "Nice to meet you. Listen, I have to run, I'm awake at some ungodly hour tomorrow for this wedding, but it was nice to see you again, Tara. Email me, yeah? I miss New York!"

"I will," Tara smiled, then embraced the girl, "Have fun at your wedding."

"Any luck I'll get one of the groomsmen back to the hotel room with me."

Tara laughed and pulled back from the hug.

"Bye Tare. And bye, Willow. You must be pretty special if you managed to get my BFF. Don't hurt her."

"Megan…"

"I won't," Willow said emphatically.

"Good," Megan smirked, "See you guys."

The other two waved and watched Megan crawl over some people, before leaving. They both sat back on the sofa.

"Wow. I haven't seen her since the summer she left for college. I can't believe we both ended up at the same party."

"Fate's funny that way. She seemed nice."

"Oh, she was a blast. It's a shame we kinda lost contact the past year, I'm gonna make sure I email her tomorrow, start the link up again. Hey, I've never heard you talk about your friends from back home. I know you said you didn't have many…"

"Any," Willow said with a small smile, "Only people I knew were the few kids from synagogue…but it's not like we hung out or anything. Hebrew School up until my Bat Mitzvah, then just passing greetings or whatever. I kinda chatted to people online, especially after I came out to myself."

Tara had wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist as she spoke and cuddled in closer.

"I'm glad you're not all alone anymore," she said and placed a kiss on her ear.

"Me too," Willow smiled, "It's funny, 'cause you don't even realise you're lonely until you actually start hanging around people. And I had my parents, they're really nice, we used to have family nights all the time and stuff, they were just really hardcore about my education. To the point that they didn't trust 'mainstream' teachers to get my grades good enough."

"Well, it got you into my life, so remind me to thank them. Hey, do they know about me?"

Willow met the brunette's gaze and an apologetic look crossed her features. Tara saw and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, from what you've said they probably wouldn't want a girl getting in the way of studying, right?" she said jokingly, "It's cool."

"It's not that," Willow replied, biting her lip, "I sorta never came out to them. I thought they'd think it was a phase or something and that it might be easier to accept for them if I waited."

"Are they homophobic?"

"No, no," Willow shook her head vigorously, "Not at all. They campaigned for the gay marriage bill to be passed in Iowa at the time. But, you know, it's different when it's your own daughter telling you…"

"Yeah," Tara replied, understandingly, "Well, if you decide to tell them, I'll support you all the way."

"Thank you, baby," Willow said sweetly and leaned up for a kiss.

"Oh you're very welcome," Tara murmured into the redhead's lips, before deepening the kiss.

They stayed kissing, Tara's hands stroking red hair as Willow's ran up and down the brunette's arms, as people milled around them and songs changed, for what was at least an hour, though neither girl cared too much to actually check, until Craig came up and swatted Tara on the head with his fairy wand.

"Kissing a hottie, here," Tara said quickly, before reclaiming the redhead's lips.

"Yeah, great, you live together; you can do that at home. Someone just told me that the cops were called, me and Ben are gonna head out before the bust-up."

"Oh…right. Uh, what time is it anyway?" Tara asked, pulling back with a final, sweet kiss.

"Two or three I think," Craig replied, surprising lucid despite the fact he'd been drinking, "We're gonna try and find another party. You in?"

Willow looked at her girlfriend and shrugged.

"Sure."

"Yeah…" Tara replied and leaned over to whisper in the smaller girl's ear, "Or we could head home and get on with the biting."

She nibbled the redhead's ear to demonstrate and saw the start of a blush rise in her.

"Yeah, so we're gonna head home," Willow said, jumping up, "Exhausted, you know, partying hard and all that. So we're gonna go home to bed. To sleep. Lots of slumber-y goodness. So, okay, bye to Ben!"

Willow didn't give the other two a chance to respond as she grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her to the front door and down the steps of the house. She looked around for a second, trying to remember which way they'd arrived and started running to the left, towards the subway.

Tara giggled and slowed them down.

"I don't want you out of breath before we even start our fun. Cool down, sweetie, still gotta get home."

"Oh fine," Willow pouted, "I might just have to get more comfortable with the whole touching in semi-public thing if the only alternative is waiting to get my hands on you."

"It's okay…it's kinda nice to have a slow-burn…makes the pay-off all the better…"

Willow took a few cleansing breaths as they hopped onto the train and Tara pulled her close.

"There's loadsa weirdo's out on Halloween. More than usual."

"I have a gun and you have fangs…"

"They're both fake," Tara whispered with a giggle.

"Shush, they don't know that!"

They both chuckled quietly as the train left the station and spoke in low voices for the duration of the ride, pointing out some of the more ridiculous costumes that were stumbling on until they finally arrived at their stop and started walking the short distance to their apartment quickly.

"Okay, I know I was going for provocative," Tara said, pulling at the end of her outfit, "But I kind of forgot that it's almost November in New York. I'm freezing."

"It is November," Willow pointed out, "Past midnight. Oh, hey, here!"

The redhead started unbuttoning her plaid shirt, revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath, and slipped it around the brunette's waist.

"At least now your tushy will be warm," she continued with a sweet smile.

"Will," Tara replied, rolling her eyes, "Thank you, but I don't want you cold, too."

"If we're cold together, then we can get warm together. Trust me on this; I've worked out the logistics."

"Well I could never doubt your reasoning skills…and we're home, anyway."

Willow's eyes lit up as she put in the security code to the main door of their building and pulled her girlfriend through it.

"I had a great time tonight," she said as they walked up the stairs, "I'm starting to like the whole 'going out' thing."

"It'd be difficult if you didn't in New York. City that never sleeps and all."

They arrived on their floor and Tara opened the door.

"I like the busyness of New York. It's like in Iowa, everything was so sedate and like 'go with the flow'-y and my mind was always going. It's like now my surroundings match my head and it's a lot easier to feel…normal."

"You're not normal," Tara replied and pulled the redhead to her, "You're super special."

Willow smiled bashfully and their lips met again, gently caressing each other in a kiss that slowly built in passion. After several minutes, the brunette pulled away and looked at her girlfriend with a quirked eyebrow.

"You ready to ride, cowgirl?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh, yes, please," Willow nodded her head eagerly.

"Go into my bedroom. I'll meet you in there in a second," Tara replied and pushed the redhead towards her room.

Willow quickly scampered off into the bedroom and the brunette went into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and filling it with ice before making her way into the smaller girl's room. She gulped and almost dropped the mug when she saw her girlfriend sitting on the side of the bed, clad only in her cowboy hat, leaning back on her arms, her legs opened provocatively, giving Tara a tantalising view of her centre.

"What's in the mug?" Willow asked, making no effort to hide the smile on her face at the other girl's reaction.

"Ice," Tara said absently, looking up and down the lithe, naked body, "I…um…was gonna do something with it…but I can't remember…"

"Mind gone blank?" Willow asked, amused.

Tara put the mug down on the nightstand and untied the cape around her neck, letting it fall to the floor. She got on her knees in front of the redhead and opened her girlfriend's legs more.

"This vamp needs a drink…right now."

Willow spread her legs even more, giving Tara more room, her eyes rolling back into her head when she felt the brunette's tongue glide into her, exploring teasingly.

"Oh wow, Tara…oh yeah…Oh god…thirsty vampire…on your knees…oh, that's so hot."

Tara continued lapping for a couple of minutes, savouring the taste of her girl, until she felt the redhead start to buck into her face slightly, trying to get some friction in more sensitive areas. She relented her teasing and flicked over the hard nub a couple of times, hearing a drawn out moan as she did so.

"Oh, baby, that's so good…that feels sooo good."

She wrapped her lips around the redhead's clit and started sucking, changing the pace and intensity of her movements to keep the smaller girl on edge. She glanced up as her mouth continued to work and felt herself get dizzy at the sight; Willow's breasts jumping up and down as she rubbed herself against Tara's mouth; her head thrown back in ecstasy, cowboy hat still firmly in place; her chest and face starting to redden significantly, telling the brunette she was close to her peak.

Keeping her eyes and mouth fixed on point; she carefully reached over and took one of the ice cubes from the mug, before bringing it up, touching it against the writhing girl's nipple.

"Oh, fuck! Yes!"

Tara almost stopped all her movements when she heard Willow swear, she'd never heard her use a swear word, in everyday life or in the bedroom in the three months that she'd known her, but saw the look of pleasure on her face and kept going, rubbing the ice over the hardening nipple as she brought her tongue down and plunged it inside, sending her girlfriend over.

"Yes, Tara, yes, oh yes, oh yes, TARAAAA."

Tara continued to move in and out with her tongue as the contractions eased off and pinched the redhead's nipple, her fingers wet from the now-melted ice until Willow flopped back onto the bed, boneless. She gave one final lick, taking as much juice as she could and raised her head.

"You're so good at that," Willow said, her chest still heaving as she fought to regain her breath.

Tara discreetly slipped her panties off and pulled the zipper down on her boots, stepping out of them, before taking the redhead's legs and swinging them onto the bed, leaning over her girlfriend on her forearms. Willow fluttered her eyes open for the first time since her mind-blowing orgasm and smiled at the change of positions.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi yourself," Tara replied and nuzzled their noses together.

"So…if the vampire got to drink…that means the cowgirl needs to get ridden, right?" Willow asked with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"I thought cowgirl's usually do the riding?"

"Oh, well see, I'm a special kinda cowgirl. Fully and completely at your service."

Tara leaned down for a sweet kiss, then sat back, straddling the redhead.

"Well then, can I have a ride?"

"Oh, definitely. So…are you a quiet little thing, or am I looking at a bronco here?"

"Oh certainly not quiet," Tara smirked, "And I could be a little wild…"

"Lucky for you, I'm a Bronc Buster. Special skills in breaking in those wild ones."

"Well if you're gonna break me," Tara said and placed Willow's hand under her negligee on her ass, "You better get to work."

Willow's eyes widened as she felt the bare skin under her hand.

"N-no panties? You weren't wearing panties all night? A-anyone could have seen…?"

"I took them off a minute ago, Will," Tara explained with a grin, "Not even I am that outgoing. Exclusive rights, remember?"

Willow looked sheepish for a moment, then squeezed the flesh of the brunette's butt cheek, eliciting a delighted giggle.

"Let's get back to that riding," she said and started trailing her hand around to caress her girlfriend's inner thigh.

Tara spread her knees on either side of the redhead's legs, in invitation, and moaned loudly when she felt a finger dip into her wetness, briefly coming into contact with her clit.

"Don't tease, honey…I need you…"

Willow twirled her finger around for another moment, as Tara fought to keep her hips still, before slipping a second one in and starting a light rubbing motion on her hard nub.

She grabbed onto her girlfriend's hip with her spare hand as her fingers started moving faster, swiftly making Tara lose control. Willow watched her face, watched as her mouth hung open and her eyes shut tight, letting the pleasure consume her wholly. When she sensed that the taller girl was about to crash, she stilled her fingers, letting them rest as oppose to move.

"No! Willow, keep going, I'm almost there, please, I'm about to come, please, please."

Tara frantically tried to grab her hand, to start up her motions again, but Willow held firm. The brunette opened her eyes and looked down, trying to make sense in her desire-filled mind.

"It's okay, baby," Willow reassured, "I just know that you much prefer…"

She brought her fingers down and thrust them inside, making the other girl gasp loudly.

"Me being inside you when you come," she finished with a smirk.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Tara chanted, bucking her hips wildly against the invading fingers, before grabbing the hem of her negligee with both hands, pulling it over her head and unsnapping her bra, throwing both garments across the room so that she was fully naked, "Oh god, touch me, Will."

Willow eagerly moved her spare hand upwards and cupped a full breast, running her thumb over the nipple, before tugging it between her fingers and giving it a hard pinch.

"Oh that's so good," Tara moaned, arching her back, "So good, so good."

Willow watched her girlfriend losing herself in ecstasy, ecstasy that she was giving her, in what happened to be one of the redhead's favourite positions to take the taller girl, having an unrestricted view of her entire naked body as she bounced up and down on top of her.

"You're beautiful," she whispered quietly, just loud enough for the brunette to hear.

Tara groaned and threw her head back, the tendons in her neck sticking out visibly and a string of unrestrained moans and words of pleasure fell from her mouth, subconsciously getting louder and louder as she got closer and closer to her peak.

"Oh Willow, oh god…oh this is so good…so incredible…ugh…riding you so hard…oh yes…"

"Wanna ride faster?" Willow asked, quirking an eyebrow despite the fact that Tara wouldn't be able to see through her tightly-shut eyes anyway.

"Oh yes, really fast, really fast, really-oh shit, yeah, right there, that's…oh yes!"

Willow brought her thumb up and pressed it firmly against the brunette's throbbing clit, watching as her muscles grew taut and feeling contractions start around her fingers.

Tara felt the orgasm explode from her centre, sending jolts of pleasure to every nerve ending in her body, making her fall forward so she was holding herself up on her forearms arms as Willow continued to thrust in and out of her, in gradually slowed movements.

She kept her eyes closed as she was brought down from her high, taking deep breaths as the aftershocks shoot through her. After a few minutes, she felt the redhead pull out completely, making her whimper for a moment before she collapsed on top of her girlfriend, her head resting comfortably on one of her breasts.

"Mmhh, comfy," she slurred happily after a moment, "That was wonderful. I like riding my cowgirl."

"You want me to keep the costume then?" Willow joked.

Tara looked up and quirked an eyebrow.

"Want me to keep mine?"

Willow nodded enthusiastically and Tara shuffled up her body so they were face-to-face, meeting in a lazy kiss for a few minutes.

"You're still wearing the hat, you big goof," the brunette said when they pulled back.

"Important part of the outfit, ma'am," Willow replied with a southern drawl.

"Well it's getting in the way of my Willow-snuggles."

"Definitely can't have that," Willow responded, taking her hat off and hanging it on the side of the bedpost, catching sight of the clock when she did so, "Whoa, it's almost 6am! I'm so glad we don't have classes tomorrow!"

"I seem to remember us staying up all night once to have naughty fun and you still managed school the next day…and a date…then more naughty fun…"

"What can I say, you breathe life into me."

Tara leaned over to meet Willow's lips in a sweet kiss before pulling away with a grin.

"That was the best Halloween ever."


	22. Chapter 22

Tara grabbed the tray she had put an assortment of items on and walked from the kitchen into the living room, where Willow was sitting on the sofa, her knees pulled to her chest, watching cartoons with a pout on her face. The brunette put the tray on the coffee table and stood in front of her girlfriend.

"Scoot."

"What?" Willow asked, still sullen.

"Scoot up."

Willow wordlessly scooted up on the couch and felt Tara sit behind her, before pulling her back, letting her use her as a backrest. The brunette grabbed the tub of ice-cream from the tray, popped the lid and put a spoon in it, handing it to the smaller girl, took the remote and turned the DVD player on, then picked up the last item on the tray, a newly-filled hot water bottle and held it to her girlfriend's tummy with both hands. Willow spun her head around and looked at her, dazed.

"How did you know?"

Tara smirked and cuddled in closer.

"You wore panties to bed last night, which you only rarely do, you woke up grumpy and…your boobs have been a little bigger the past couple of days."

"They have?" Willow asked, looking down and pulling at the collar of her pyjama top to look at her chest.

"Yep," Tara replied, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder, and reached around to cup both of the smaller girl's breasts though her shirt, "Little bit more than a handful now."

"I thought you said you liked small breasts?"

"I like _your_ breasts. No matter what size or shape. Besides, what kinda girlfriend would I be if I can't even tell when my favourite girl has her period?"

Willow felt a few tears come to her eye and Tara gave her a kiss on the neck.

"No need to cry, honey," she joked.

"You're just so amazing," Willow started sobbing in response, "And you got me ice-cream and a hot water bottle and cuddles and there was a puppy and he jumped into the toilet paper and got lost and it was so sad!"

"It's okay," Tara soothed, assuming the girl was talking about an advertisement on the television, "He probably loved it in there, all soft and warm, and then a nice family came and picked him up-"

"And he lived happily ever after?" Willow asked hopefully, through sniffles.

"Well, now you've gone and ruined the ending. I set Mean Girls up earlier, wanna watch?"

Willow nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes and spooned some ice-cream into her mouth.

"If Tina Fey and Lindsey Lohan can't cheer you up, I don't know what can," Tara said as she pressed the play button and settled them into a comfy position, "Want me to rub your tummy?"

"Please," Willow replied through mouthfuls, "Wan' 'ome?"

Tara put her hand under the hot water bottle and pulled at the smaller girl's pyjama top, starting a light rubbing motion over the skin of her tender tummy, leaning her head forward to accept the spoon of ice-cream that was being offered as the movie started.

"You feel any better?" she whispered, twenty minutes later, not having let up her rubbing and having to stifle a giggle when she saw almost the entire tub of ice-cream had been devoured.

"Little," Willow said sheepishly, "I like the tummy-rubs."

"You can have them anytime you want."

"We should do this every Sunday. Well, maybe not every Sunday, 'cause we might have stuff to do or something, but on Sundays where we can, we should stay in our jammies and cuddle on the couch and watch movies and stuff."

"Sounds wonderful," Tara said with a smile, kissing the top of Willow's ear, "Count me in for lazy Sunday afternoon movies."

* * *

"Oh! We're…supposed…to…be watching…the movie…oh fuck!" Willow panted out between laboured breaths as she felt Tara generally adored her breasts, sucking the flesh into her mouth and biting on her nipples as her hands worked their way into her pyjama bottoms, caressing her thighs.

They'd decided to do their 'lazy Sunday' again, the week after the first one that both had enjoyed so much, even with Willow's cramps playing a hindrance, but halfway through Freaky Friday, Willow having decided she wanted to keep up the Lindsey Lohan theme, Tara's hand had started to get adventurous, which had led to their current position, the redhead with her pyjama top unbuttoned and hanging off her shoulders, leaving her bare-chested and opened to attention, lying underneath the brunette on the sofa.

"We did," Tara replied, between kisses, "Lindsey Lohan. Jamie Lee Curtis. Switch bodies. Learn important lessons. Now it's time for our happy ending."

"Oh yeah…okay…happy ending is good…very good…"

"Good," Tara responded and slid off the couch, pulling her girlfriend's pyjama bottoms off as she went and sitting her up to shrug off her top, "Yay for naked girlfriend."

"I want a naked girlfriend too."

"Later," Tara growled and straddled her lover, squeezing a pert breast, "I wanna make you scream first."

Willow whimpered and tried to squeeze her legs together to get some relief, but the brunette's position prevented it.

"Touch me, baby."

"I am touching you," Tara replied, trailing both her hands up and down the redhead's sides.

"Touch me more. Touch me inside. Please?"

Tara lay down fully atop the redhead and pushed one of her legs off the sofa, so her foot was flat on the ground and she was open to any type of touching the brunette wanted to give.

"Inside, huh?" she asked with a smirk and moved a hand down to rub lightly over the smaller girl's clit, "So not this?"

"Oh, this is good," Willow moaned, clutching onto the brunette's back, "Outside is good, too."

Tara started circling her lover's clit in a fast, steady rhythm, like she knew the redhead liked, and latched her lips onto a throbbing pulse point, sucking and licking over the flesh for several minutes until there was a loud knocking on the front door. Not letting up her fingers, she looked up and scowled at the door.

"Go away, I'm doing my girlfriend," she yelled, loud enough that it would definitely carry.

"Tara!" Willow hissed, staring at her in disbelief.

"You want me to stop?"

It took Willow barely a second to respond, raising her voice to the level the brunette's had been at before.

"Go away, she's doing her girlfriend!"

"That's my girl," Tara smiled, simultaneously sucking her pulse point back into her mouth and slipping her fingers down, thrusting them inside deeply.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh god, really deep baby, go really deep, oh that's so good, so good…"

Tara started moving her fingers at lightning pace as she reached for the sweet spot inside, hitting against it at every thrust as Willow bucked her hips and held onto her shoulders, revelling in the waves of pleasure being given to her.

"Oh god, Tara, I'm so close, I'm almost there…oh this is amazing."

The brunette brought her thumb up and started flicking against her girlfriend's clit, feeling Willow dig her fingernails into her flesh and grow taut beneath her.

"OH YES TARRAAA!"

Willow threw her head back over the arm of the sofa as she came, letting the bliss consume her completely. When she finally opened her eyes and raised her head again, she had to bite back a moan when she saw Tara licking her fingers clean. The brunette noticed Willow watching and gave one final, slow lick before leaning down and giving her a deep kiss.

"That. Was .Fabulous," the redhead said when they pulled back.

"Mmhh, glad you liked," Tara replied with a smirk and leaned down for another quick kiss, before Willow pulled away, giggling.

"I can't believe I yelled that at whoever was at the door," she said as the brunette started kissing her neck again, "Oh well, let them all hear how much I love you."

"Oh yeah, my small town girl is coming into…" Tara gulped and trailed off as she realised what the smaller girl had said.

Willow remained oblivious however and flipped them, grinning devilishly.

"What, your mouth?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows, as Tara continued to look shocked, "Definitely later…but I want you to come in mine first."

The redhead started kissing down her girlfriend's body, pushing her tank top up over her stomach and past her breasts. After a moment, she realised that the brunette wasn't responding at all and sat back on her heels.

"Uh, if you're not in the mood anymore, that's cool. We can, um…watch another movie. Or something. Guess I should probably pull your top back down," she said, smoothing out her lover's top, "Um, are you okay? Tara? I'm, um, I'm just gonna put my clothes back on… do you need some alone time? I can leave?"

Tara opened her mouth to speak, but closed it quickly again, and Willow sighed, moving to get up. The action snapped the taller girl to attention and she pulled her girlfriend back on top of her.

"Coming into her own. That's what I was gonna say. My small-town girl is coming into her own."

"Oh," Willow nodded, slightly baffled by what was going on, "Um...that's…that's…I mean, yeah, I guess I-"

"You said you loved me," Tara interrupted, whispering quietly, searching the green eyes above her.

Willow thought back on their verbal exchanges and realised that she had, in fact, proclaimed her love, and despite the fact that she hadn't consciously intended to, that it was very much the truth. She cupped Tara's cheek and looked down at her adoringly.

"I do love you. With all my heart. But I don't need to hear it back, please don't feel like you have to say it, 'cause being with you and our relationship, it's eno-"

She was cut off as Tara, apparently having regained function of her brain, flipped them once again and looked down at her, grinning.

"Why don't you want me to say it?"

"What?"

The brunette's eyes shone and she trailed her fingers down the other girl's arm sensually.

"Would you prefer I show you instead?"

Willow's eyes lit up as comprehension dawned.

"You mean…?"

"I mean I love you too, Willow Rosenberg. I love you too."

Willow looked like she wanted to squeal in delight and get up and do a happy dance all at once, but settled for grabbing the back of the brunette's head and pulling her in for a relaxed, loving kiss, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's waist.

They stayed kissing for several minutes until Tara pulled back and stood them both up, holding her girlfriend's ass under her hands to support the position they were in and gave her a half-smile.

"Let's make love."


	23. Chapter 23

Willow nodded shyly and caressed the brunette's neck with both hands.

"Let's make love," she whispered quietly, then glanced at the door, "Wait, what about-"

"Probably just Craig, wanting coffee beans or something," Tara cut her off absently, moving her lips to her girlfriend's neck, "They would've kept knocking if it was important."

"Bedroom," Willow said softly in response, closing her eyes and tilting the brunette's head upwards.

Tara started their kissing up again and walked them towards the redhead's bedroom, going straight over to bed, where she gently laid Willow down, then quickly divested herself of her tank top and boxers, before covering her girlfriend's body with her own.

"I love you," Willow gasped, the full body contact electrifying her every nerve.

"Say that again," Tara breathed, running her hands all over her lover's body.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Ag-"

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Oh god, I love you too," Tara moaned as they both rolled around on the sheets, hands roaming everywhere, "I love you so much."

Their lips met in a fiery embrace, legs tangling together so their centres rocked against each other as they hands continued exploring expanses of skin that were so familiar, yet in the wake of their new-found revelations, felt new, like every touch was the first.

After a few minutes, Willow pulled back and disentangled herself, reaching over into her nightstand.

"Whatcha doing?" Tara asked, then got a small smile on her face, "Love."

Willow pulled out a purple plastic bag, her smile beaming as she heard the term of endearment and took out the items.

"I bought these last month. You know, when you were feeling sad about your parents, but I wasn't sure what was going on? But then I kinda forgot about them. I thought I could give you a massage?"

Tara looked at the assorted bottles and two purple candles on the bed and nodded eagerly.

"I'd love a massage…from my love."

Willow's eyes lit up and she put the two candles on the nightstand, picking up a set of matches that were in the opened drawer and lighting them so there was a soft glow around the bed. She opened one of the bottles and poured some oil into her hands, before placing it back on the nightstand and smiling at her girlfriend.

"Turn over."

Tara turned over to lie on her stomach and moaned quietly when she felt the redhead straddle her ass and put her hair off to one side, before warm hands started kneading at her shoulders and down her back.

"Mmhh…Willow-hands…"

"Your skin is so soft," Willow replied, lightly digging her knuckles into the flesh.

"I can't believe I didn't realise how much I love you," Tara sighed, "It's like, I knew it, 'cause I could feel it, every time you looked at me, or touched me, but I didn't know quite how to verbalise it and then…well then you made it all the easier by getting the words out."

"I know what you mean. I didn't even mean to say it, but I did. My subconscious knows me a lot better than my conscious self, I think," Willow responded as her hands worked over the brunette's lower back, "But I love you."

Tara turned carefully so the redhead was straddling her front and held onto her hips.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're the beautiful one…every last inch of you…"

Tara pulled on her hips slightly so the smaller girl fell forward into her body and held her there.

"I think…that maybe…we're beautiful together."

Willow made her agreements known by leaning forward and fusing their lips together, cupping the taller girl's cheeks so she could deepen the kiss, letting her tongue caress it's twin in a slowly-building passion, content to convey how strong she felt for her girlfriend through the kiss, smiling internally when she felt those feelings being reciprocated fully.

After a while, she gently pulled away and kissed down the brunette's collarbone and around the flesh of her breasts, licking around her nipples, feeling them harden as her tongue continued to work, then finally sucked one of the taut buds into her mouth, hearing a soft sigh of satisfaction from above as her hand came up to tease the other nipple.

She continued these ministrations, getting lost in the touch, determined to show her girlfriend just how much she loved her, and started moving downwards again, placing open mouth kisses all over a flat stomach, until, when she was just about to settle into a comfortable position between two toned thighs when Tara pulled her back up, face-to-face.

The brunette, slightly flushed from the attention she'd been given, cupped one of Willow's cheeks and leaned up for a quick kiss.

"I want us to look into each other's eyes as we make love to one another. Okay?"

Willow nodded, then got a slightly glazed over look in her eye.

"Make love," she breathed, "Never made love before."

"I think we have," Tara replied quietly, "We just didn't realise it. This time it's just official."

Willow nodded, Tara was right, the love had been slowly simmering there for a while, and now it was just bubbling over, waiting to be consummated fully.

"Love you."

"Show me," Tara replied and turned them gently on their sides, "I'll show you too."

Willow nodded again and resumed their kissing, feeling the brunette cup her breasts, squeezing her flesh as her own hands kneaded the muscles in her girlfriend's ass. In their motions, the redhead gradually moved them so she was on top again. Both eventually had to pull away for air, and as soon as they did so, locked eyes, one word leaving both their lips simultaneously.

"Inside…"

Tara smiled shyly and entwined one set of hands. She brought them up to her mouth and kissed each of Willow's knuckles before bringing them between their bodies, resting the redhead's hand over her own mound and cupping her girlfriend's as well, running her fingers through the soft red hair.

"You okay?" she asked when she heard the smaller girl clear her throat.

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" Willow asked, looking vulnerable, "We've, you know, been together, like a hundred times."

Tara smiled and used her spare hand to stroke her girlfriend's cheek, understanding the apprehension. This being so much more than anything they had done before. They were fusing their persons together on the highest emotional level, a scary concept to both, neither having trusted another human being like that before, but the older girl was confident it would be the most rewarding experience for the two of them.

"I promise I'll keep your heart safe," she said with reassuring eyes, "If you wanna give it to me."

The brunette's words were enough to wipe away all of Willow's insecurities.

"You already have it. You have all of me, mind, body and soul," the redhead replied and emphasised her words by pushing two fingers inside the other girl.

Tara gasped, but made sure to keep their eyes locked and brought her own hand down, letting her fingers plunge into the awaiting wetness there.

"Oh Tara…"

"Willow," Tara moaned as their fingers moved in and out of each other, loving each other so definitively, "Oh Willow."

"You're inside me," Willow replied, touching their foreheads together, "Touching me everywhere. Can you feel it? Feel me?"

"Oh yes. Oh god, Will, I love you so much, I had no idea, I love you so much, so much."

"I love you too, baby," Willow whispered quietly, before cutting off their dialogue to put their mouths to better use.

It didn't take long for both girls to near the edge, their tongues moving in a practiced rhythm as their fingers moved in and out, reaching each other's sweet spots at every thrust. When Willow felt herself about to crash, she felt a few tears come to her eyes. Tara noticed a second later when one of the tears splashed onto her cheek. She pulled back from the kiss, but the redhead was quick to reassure.

"Very happy tears," she panted, "So much love…"

Tara nodded her understanding and kissed the tear-stained cheeks.

"Tara, I'm-"

"I know. Me too."

Willow took a deep breath and used her spare arm to steady herself atop the brunette, knowing what she was about to experience was going to be the most earth-shattering occurrence in her young life.

"Wanna…together," Tara panted, feeling in a similar state to her girlfriend.

Willow rested her forehead against the brunette's once again and had only three words in response.

"I love you."

They both gasped loudly as the simultaneous orgasm broke, struggling to keep their eyes locked, but succeeding nonetheless, as they were both flooded with so much more than just the physical pleasure, which on it's own was mind-blowing, but the love, adoration, devotion and extreme sense of belonging, to the world and one another pulsed through their veins, manifesting itself in a desperate kiss as they stayed and eventually came down from their mutual high, fingers still nestled inside each other. The kiss slowed in its intensity gradually until Willow pulled away, burying her head in the brunette's neck as quiet sobs rose up from her throat.

"It's okay, Willow, I got you. And you're safe and loved and…beautiful, so beautiful," Tara soothed, feeling the emotions scooting through her as well, "I love you so much."

Willow's sobs quietened and she pulled back to look at her girlfriend, looking embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry. Being such a big crybaby, I mean you gave me my first orgasm and I managed to compose myself, but it's just…it's…"

"Different," Tara finished, giving a small smile, "That was everything, Willow. I gave you everything that I am and I felt myself getting you in return. It was different. And it was wonderful."

Willow looked on in awe, that Tara understood so completely and was able to verbalise exactly the feelings that were flooding her, because she was feeling them too. The overwhelming feeling of completeness, of rightness filled her and she leaned up for a quick kiss.

"I love you. And it was wonderful. I don't think I could ever go back to just sex after experiencing that. Oh, not that it was ever 'just' sex, I just meant-"

"Different," Tara repeated, "You don't need to explain, sweetie. I get it. I completely get it. Do, um…do you wish we'd waited?"

"No," Willow shook her head, "I don't regret a single moment of our relationship."

Tara seemed content with that and cuddled in, feeling like she needed to be closer to her girlfriend, despite the fact that there was barely room for air between them already, and they were still inside each other, neither wanting to break the connection just yet.

"That thing you said about not going back to just sex? You don't have to worry about it."

"No?" Willow asked, smiling.

"Nope. 'Cause I'm gonna love you forever."


	24. Chapter 24

"No, don't go," Tara giggled, pulling Willow back into the bed.

"Tara, I'm gonna die of dehydration if I don't get something to drink soon."

"I'll give you something to drink," the brunette purred, "Come on, it's Thanksgiving, I wanna show you how thankful I am that you're in my life."

Willow cuddled in closer to her girlfriend and smirked.

"There can be mutual thankage in like two minutes, okay? I need water."

"Oh, fine," Tara mock-pouted, "But don't be long."

"I won't," Willow promised and slipped off the bed, pulling her robe around her, "Love you."

Tara grinned, it had been two weeks in which they had said that to each other for the first time and each time since it just seemed more heartfelt.

"Love you too," she replied, propping herself up on one elbow, still grinning, "And, uh, you might as well get me some water too. We have been pretty busy this morning."

Willow shook her head playfully and blew the taller girl a kiss, who caught it and held it up to her heart, before leaving the bedroom and scurrying into the kitchen, getting down two glasses, which she filled with ice and water. She took a long swig from one of them, before refilling it and moving back towards her waiting girlfriend.

She was just passing the dining table when she heard a quiet knock on the front door. She put the glasses down, tightening her robe and went to the door, swinging it open, almost falling over in shock when she saw who was there, grabbing a hold of the handle to steady herself.

"Mom! Dad! Uh…hi? Hi!"

The redhead embraced the two, still standing in the hallway, her shock turning into pleased surprise. As much as she hadn't missed living in Iowa, the city suiting her a lot better than small-town living, she had missed her parents. They had basically been the only constant people in her life for her first eighteen years and seeing them – unexpectedly – for the first time in four months was making her giddy.

"It's good to see you, too," Ira Rosenberg smiled, hugging back as best he could in the three-person embrace.

"Sorry about not calling first, this was a very impromptu visit," Sheila added.

"It's no problem. Come in, come in."

The elder Rosenbergs stepped inside, having been released from the hug, and looked around, admiring the apartment.

"This is a nice place. And the location is wonderful. Much nicer than dorm living at the University," Ira remarked.

"Yeah, I really like it," Willow replied, finding it funny that her parents were just starting in with the questions before they'd even really greeted each other.

"And you get on well with your roommate?" Sheila asked.

"Oh, yeah, she's…" Willow's eyes widened and she gulped, she'd completely forgotten about Tara, who was waiting for her, in bed, with very little clothing on, "She's really nice and, and, um-"

"Hey, Will, come back to bed, I'm wearing your favourite…panties…" Tara trailed off at seeing the two strangers in her living room, having left the bedroom when she'd decided Willow was taking too long to get the water; wearing just a short white t-shirt and her birthday panties. She sidled up to stand beside her girlfriend, "Um, hi?"

The older couple looked surprised for minute and Ira glanced downwards.

"Willow's girl?" he read, bemused.

"Hey!" Willow replied, her eyes flashing with anger for a moment that anyone other than her was looking at her girlfriend's underwear. She covered the front of the panties with her palm and straightened up, defiantly, "She is my girl. And I'm hers. As in we're girlfriends. Lovers. Lesbian, gay-type lovers. Because I'm gay. And she's gay. Actually this entire floor is gay, but that's besides the point. The point is, I love women, and I love this woman in particular."

Tara looked completely shell-shocked as Willow came out to what she assumed to be the redhead's parents, although no formal introductions had been made. She was also trying to not to squirm, but that was being made difficult by the fact that Willow's hand was still cupping her centre through her panties. The Rosenbergs, however, both had a small smile playing on their lips.

"We know, honey," Sheila said gently, "Well, obviously not about Tara, although we did suspect from your emails, you seemed quite enamoured."

"I am," Willow replied immediately, "But…how…how did you know?"

"You used to ask to borrow our credit card to buy books and, uh, DVD's?" Ira answered, a slight blush rising in his cheeks, "Fingersmith? The Incredibly True Adventures of Two Girls in Love?"

"Smooth," Tara snorted.

"You know, you're being very judgey for someone not wearing any pants," Willow snapped, swinging her head to the side to look at the brunette.

Tara contained a squeal and blushed bright red, having forgotten about her attire, or rather lack of it, in all the commotion.

"I'm, um, just gonna, um…yeah."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she turned on her heels and rushed back into her bedroom.

"I can't believe you knew," Willow said, dazed, "I'm sorry I never told you, I was just…scared, I guess."

The married couple shared a look and pulled their daughter to them.

"You're happy?" Sheila asked.

"Extremely. She's…she's just…she's…everything," Willow responded, getting a fond and glazed-over look in her eyes as she tried to verbalise what Tara meant to her, "It's like…there's these moments…just little moments, that you wouldn't even think are important…but she looks at me…she just looks at me…and I'm wonderful…and I know I look at her the same. So, yes, I'm happy. So very…very happy."

Sheila and Ira looked at each other, grinning broadly from their daughter's speech.

"That's all we want," Ira responded, "Why don't you go get dressed? I'd like to take my daughter and her girlfriend out to lunch. Unless you had other Thanksgiving plans? We didn't mean to just barge in."

"Nothing we can't postpone," Willow replied, blushing and grabbed the two glasses with the now-melted ice, "Won't be long."

She dashed into Tara's bedroom, closing the door behind her and saw her girlfriend sitting at the end of the bed, taking deep breaths. She went over and sat next to her, handing over one of the glasses. The brunette took it gratefully and downed it all in one gulp, putting it on the floor beside her.

"Just to confirm…parents?"

"Yes," Willow nodded, "I didn't know they were coming, I swear, I would've told you first. And made sure we were both dressed. Oh god, they totally know we're having sex."

"If the lack of clothes didn't give it away, your constant repetitive of the word 'lover' would've done it."

They both looked at each other and burst into giggles, falling back onto the bed.

"Sorry for snapping before. I was just…overwhelmed," Willow said, batting her eyelashes to try and get out of any trouble.

"Oh, you so know how to work me," Tara smirked, her heart melting when she saw the batting eyelashes, "Do you want the apartment to yourself for the day? I can hang out at Craig's or whatever, just say the word."

"Actually," Willow replied, propping herself up on one elbow, "They wanna take the two of us out to lunch."

"Really?"

"Yep. Although…it's Thanksgiving, everywhere in the city is gonna be packed."

"I know somewhere. It's like hidden behind all these bushes so nobody knows its there. Little Italian place. Just a couple of blocks from here. Hey, how're you doing with the whole, 'they knew you were a massive lezzy' thing."

The redhead chuckled at the choice of words, then smiled.

"Relieved. Kinda stupid for being so obvious. Relieved some more…and so very, very happy."

Tara smiled and leaned over so they could meet in a chaste kiss.

"Love you, Willow."

"Love you too, Tare," Willow replied sweetly, then scrunched up her nose, "We're turning into one of _those_ couples aren't we? That everyone hates 'cause they're so lovey-dovey?"

"Maybe," Tara smirked, "But I wouldn't change it for the world."

Willow grinned and rolled on top of her girlfriend, giving her a deep, loving kiss for a few moments before pulling back and jumping off the bed.

"Come on, baby, no time for dilly dallying," she said slipping off her robe and going over to the brunette's dresser, "Can I borrow some panties?"

"You're naked, Willow," Tara replied, her gaze going up and down between her lover's breasts and centre, "I know you just asked me something, but I'll be damned if I can tell what it actually was."

Willow picked up her robe and held it in front of her.

"Can I borrow some panties?" she repeated.

"Don't have to ask," Tara responded, craning her neck to try and catch sight of the redhead's behind.

"God, you're insatiable," Willow giggled as she pulled some panties on and picked up her discarded bra from the floor, "And I love it."

Tara stood up as well, realising that sitting and staring at her girlfriend getting dressed wasn't going to get them back to the patiently-waiting parents any quicker, nor did she want them to think that they were doing anything whilst making them wait. She quickly got her clothes together and on her body, before brushing through her hair. She finished up her motions before Willow and stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Um, should I go out there? I mean, I don't wanna walk out together like I look like I've just been doing naughty things to their daughter, you know?"

"Sure," Willow replied, "I'll be out in a minute."

Tara shuffled and cleared her throat a couple of times, making the redhead come over and embrace her.

"I think we've already overcome the most embarrassing thing that could've happened. It can only get better, okay? Don't be nervous."

Tara grinned despite her nervousness, before biting her lip.

"Just never, you know, 'met the parents' before."

"We've had a lot of firsts together," Willow whispered, "And we've gotten through them quite well."

Tara took a deep breath and pulled back from the hug, leaving with a quick kiss and walked into the living room, where the Rosenbergs were sitting on the sofa. They stood when they saw her walking in.

"Oh, no, please, sit. Um, can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you dear," Ira replied, Sheila echoing his sentiments.

"Um, I didn't really get a chance…It's very nice to meet you. I'm Tara Maclay."

She extended her hand, which each took and shook firmly, before there was a slightly awkward lull of silence, broken when Willow burst into the room, bouncing on her toes.

"I'm ready. You guys wanna go?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Ah, yes. I had kind of forgotten about the holiday…" Ira started.

"Oh, Tara knows a secluded Italian place. Right, baby?"

Tara nodded shyly, unsure how to act in front of her girlfriend's parents. Willow noticed and took her hand, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah," the brunette spoke up, "Mario's. Just a couple of blocks from here. They do amazing linguine."

"I look forward to trying it," Ira replied cordially.

They all stood uncomfortably for a moment, no one sure what to say.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Sheila said as she took in the awkward tension of the room, before pulling an extremely surprised Tara into a hug, "Anyone who can make my daughter as happy as she's seemed since moving out here, I feel I am indebted to. So thank you."

"I…uh…I'm...ah…I love her?" Tara tried.

"Good," Sheila replied, pulling back as both Willow and Ira stifled a giggle, "Now let's get to this restaurant."

Tara reclaimed her girlfriend's hand, surprised that she actually felt more relaxed after Sheila's display and walked over to the door, holding it open as the older couple walked out and over to the elevator.

"Hey, how'd you guys get past the security check?" Willow asked as the lift when down, "You secret agents at the weekends or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sheila laughed, "A young man was leaving as we were coming in, so there was no need to call up. Quite delightful too, told me my sweater brought out my eyes and called me 'doll'.

"That was probably Craig," Tara replied with a grin, "He's our neighbour. Sandy-hair? Really tall? Wearing something skin-tight?"

"That's the one," Ira nodded as they stepped off the elevator and out of the building, Tara turning them left.

"He's one my best friends," Tara continued, liking that the conversation seemed to be flowing easier now, "I've known him like two years."

"His boyfriend is super nice too," Willow interjected, "I, uh, wasn't joking about our entire floor being gay."

Ira smiled and looked around him.

"It's nice to be back around the old alma mater. I always did love this city," he remarked fondly, "So, Tara, how long have you lived here? I presume in what was her quest to stay in the closest, Willow didn't tell us much about you."

The younger couple noticed the teasing tone and smiled at each other.

"I grew up here. In that apartment actually. It was my grandmother's and she left it to me when she died."

Sheila was about to ask about parents, but saw Willow give her a quick glance and decided not to bring it up. Any conversational lull was stopped as Tara opened a little gate and walked them through a disguised courtyard to a small restaurant, a few patrons already sitting and eating inside. They all walked in and a small, olive-skinned man walked up to them, a beaming smile on his face.

"Tara! It'sa good to see you again."

"Drop the accent, Tony, it's as fake as your Rolex," Tara smirked.

"Fine," Tony answered, talking in his own, quite heavy New York accent, "Still nice to see you, though. Table for four?"

"Please."

Tony led them to a booth in the corner and handed them all menus.

"I'll bring some water and bread right over."

He departed and returned in a few minute, a pitcher of water and basket of bread in his hand, placing them on the table with a smile.

"Are you ready to order, or do you need more time?"

"I think its seafood linguine all around," Ira replied, to a series of nods.

"But-"

"Without the shrimp for you, Tara, I remember," Tony said with a wink.

He left and Willow looked at her strangely.

"You don't like shrimp?"

"I'm allergic."

"Oh," Willow said, then frowned, "I should know that. What if you were rushed to hospital and I didn't know and they-"

"Tried to medicate me with prawns?" Tara asked, stifling a laugh, "You know now, so don't worry."

Ira and Sheila watched as Tara was able to calm their daughter in just a few seconds, a feat which usually took a great amount of time interjected with a lot babbling and smiled at each other at how good for Willow the brunette obviously was.

"So, Tara, you're in NYU as well?" Sheila asked.

"Oh yes," Tara nodded, "I'm pre-med."

"Doctor," Ira nodded, "Solid profession. Good career."

"Um, yeah. My parents were doctors, so I wanted to be like them. Plus, I like the science behind it. I want to get into fertility."

"Oh, how wonderful," Sheila smiled, "That way you'd know all the procedures when you and Willow decide to have children."

Willow choked on the piece of bread in her mouth and Tara rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I definitely would," the brunette replied, despite the fact that her and Willow had never discussed kids, being that they had only been dating three months and were only in their first year of college, she figured answering the question was still appropriate, "But I think we both wanna finish school first. You know, make sure we're secure."

"Yes," Willow agreed, recovered slightly, "Finish school first."

"Well, of course," Ira nodded, "It's important your career gets off the ground first, being privy to such a high standard of education and then not doing anything-"

Much to both Willow and Tara's delight, Ira was interrupted as their food came to the table, steaming bowls of pasta being placed in front of each of them.

"Smells delicious," Willow piped up before her father had a chance to remember that he had been speaking, "Let's dig in."

They all did dig in, talking sporadically, though most of the time was spent enjoying the linguine, which the three Rosenbergs had to agree was one of the best they had ever tasted. They finished, all plates empty, which were cleared promptly.

"I'm just going to the ladies room," Sheila said, slipping out of her seat.

"Oh, me too," Willow replied, getting up as well, having consumed most of the jug of water with her food.

Mother and daughter walked towards the back of the establishment, leaving Ira and Tara alone for the first time. Ira cleared his throat and put both his hands on the table.

"Willow is very special," he said, meeting Tara's gaze.

Tara seemed to understand where the conversation was going and held his gaze, trying to convey the genuine confidence she had in her relationship with Willow.

"I know, sir. She's the most special person in my life."

"I can see she's completely besotted with you, and I'm glad, all I want for her is to be happy, it's why I always pushed her to work so hard, so she could have the best of everything. It's what she deserves."

"I promise, I can try to be the-"

"You misunderstand me," Ira said with a genuine smile, "I'm not questioning your worthiness of my daughter, I can see you're just as in love with her as she is with you. Now, seeing as I don't know you that well, I can't say for sure anything with regards to your life, but I can see Willow's is all the happier with you in it. She was always a bright, bubbly little thing, but her voice in her phone calls, even the tone of her emails over the last four months…well, it's like she's floating on air. I think getting out of Iowa helped as well; her mind is too…active for a small town."

Tara smiled; her girlfriend had said the same thing to her on a couple of occasions.

"But just to be clear," Ira continued, "I am very happy my daughter has found love, but as her father, I have warn you-"

"I will never hurt her," Tara replied emphatically, pre-empting the statement.

Their gazes stayed locked for what was a few tense moments before Ira nodded and sat back, content that he'd done his fatherly duties and that the woman sitting in front of him was going to be good was his daughter – already was. He picked up the check that had been brought over and smiled at Tara.

"Lunch is on me."

Meanwhile, in the ladies room, Willow exited the stall and went over to where her mother was washing her hands, turning on the tap in front of her as well.

"Tara seems like a very nice girl. Well spoken and very friendly."

"She is, Mom," Willow replied, smiling, "She's the best."

"Sorry if I embarrassed you earlier with the talk of children. It's just, I met your father our first year of college, so I'm not of the opinion that this is just some college romance. Or some sort of…phase. So I just got excited."

Sheila glanced over at her daughter as she wiped her hands on a paper towel, to make sure she understood her meaning.

"Thanks, Mom. Um, I'm sorry I thought you'd react badly to the whole 'I like girls' thing. I guess you've had about as much time to get used to it as I have," Willow joked, "I do wish you didn't have to find out by like…the process of deduction though. I promise, from now on, any big things, I promise you'll hear it from my lips."

"I'm glad," Sheila replied and went over to give the younger Rosenberg a quick hug, "So, you're finally a woman, eh?"

"What?! That's not…I…" Willow tried to speak, staring at her mother in disbelief, "We don't…well, we do, but…oh god."

"I was only teasing, Willow," Sheila chuckled, "I mean, I'm only assuming there was no one before Tara…"

Willow threw her paper towel in the trash and gave her mother a forced smile.

"It's just we've always been comfortable with the joking and the teasing and stuff," she started, "But since I've never been in a relationship, it's kinda new ground with the kidding around. You'd think I'd be used to it. Tara and Craig banter a lot… but, um, you're my mother and I don't think I'm really… at ease with everything. Five hours ago I wasn't even out to you… at least not knowingly and now we're joking about my sex life and like I said, you're my mother and it's weird and I'm kinda scared you're gonna say something about you and Dad and then our relationship would be ruined and I really don't want that."

"I've missed that babble," Sheila smiled and rubbed her daughter's arm comfortingly, "I won't tease anymore. We better go back out or they'll think we fell in the bowl."

Willow chucked and followed her mother back into the restaurant, where Tara and Ira were laughing over something.

"What's so funny?" Willow asked, sliding back into the seat.

"Just talking about the perils of being with the Rosenberg women," Ira joked.

"Oh ha, ha," Willow replied, rolling her eyes, then caught sight of something outside the window, "Hey, it's snowing!"

She left the booth and ran out the door, spinning around in circles. Tara watched her through the window and got up as well.

"I kinda promised her once that if we looked stupid, we'd look stupid together," she said, "Thanks again for lunch, Mr. Rosenberg. Um, you guys are coming back to the apartment, right?"

"Oh yes," Ira nodded, "We got the early flight out here but we thought we'd drive Willow's car back home instead of flying. She's being saying it's just sitting there, vacant, not much use for it in the city."

"Well that snow is really starting to come down, so we should probably head back. Is that okay?"

The elder Rosenberg's smiled and stood as well.

"Bye, Tony," Tara waved.

"See you next time, blondie. Don't be a stranger!"

The three walked outside, where Tara grabbed Willow's hand and spun her a few times before pulling her into a hug.

"I love you, you massive goof."

"I love snow," Willow replied, her eyes bright, "And you."

"We're going back to the apartment. Your parents were gonna drive your car back home, since you don't use it here."

"Ooh, that's a good idea," Willow said and walked them towards her parents, "Car thing. Totally good idea. Was that the reason for your unplanned trip?"

"And to see you, of course," Ira smiled.

Willow smiled and looked between the three people surrounding her.

_My family._


	26. Chapter 26

They started walking back towards the apartment, the drop in temperature from the snow making them walk all the faster and they arrived in just a few minutes. Tara went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine.

"Coffee? We have the master of machines here."

"Latte, please," Sheila smiled.

"Cappuccino for me," Ira said.

"You know what I want, baby."

Tara made the coffees and brought them over to where everyone else was sitting on the sofas. She handed them out and took a seat beside her girlfriend, listening contentedly as Willow caught up with news from home and the elder couple conversed more with Tara, to learn about their daughter's girlfriend. After a couple of hours, Ira glanced at his watch and sighed.

"We'd better be off soon. We were planning on getting half the trip done tonight and renting a motel for the night, so we'd be home by tomorrow afternoon. I need to catch up on some work."

Willow looked sad that she had to say goodbye to her parents again, but smiled that she'd gotten to see them at all and how well the short visit had gone. She stood and went over to embrace her father.

"Great seeing you, Dad. You too, Mom. And I'll be home for Hanukkah."

The Rosenbergs started to say their goodbyes as Tara walked over to the window and scoped out the scene in front of her.

"Um, I don't think you can go anywhere," she said, grabbing the remote and turning it onto a news channel.

"Blizzard hits New York City, road conditions highly dangerous, any unnecessary trips are warned against. Snow expected to ease and thaw through the night, bringing overcast…"

Everyone listened to the broadcaster and Ira pulled out his cell phone.

"Looks like we're in the city for the night, dear," he said, "I'll call around, see if there's any hotel rooms available."

"You can stay here," Tara said straight away, "I mean, there's no way you'll find a free room on Thanksgiving. At least not anywhere not already inhabited by cockroaches."

"We couldn't impose," Sheila said, genuinely not wanting to put anyone out.

"You won't be," Tara reassured, "Right, honey?"

"Of course not," Willow smiled, "You can take my room. I'll sleep with Tara. I mean I'll share her bed. I mean I'll-"

"Please stop before I get any images in my head," Ira said with a forced smile, "We'll be out of your hair in the morning."

Tara smiled and went back into the kitchen, rummaging through some drawers for a moment, pulling out a leaflet.

"Chinese, anyone?"

Willow crawled into bed beside her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss.

"This was a great Thanksgiving. I didn't realise how much I missed my parents, ya know? It was really nice to see them. And you can't even imagine how happy I am that they know about me and us. This was just such a great day."

"I'm glad. I had a fun day too. And I haven't played monopoly in years; I'd forgotten I even had the game."

After they had eaten their Chinese food, it had been suggested that they play some board games and monopoly had come out. After several games, of which Willow had won most, saying that she was just smart with her money, they had called it a night and all decided to go to bed.

"They like you. I mean, how could they not, you're you, but they really like you."

"Well that's good, it'll make any future holiday dinners we have less awkward."

Willow smiled at the small reference to their future together and decided it warranted a smooch. She leaned over and met the brunette's lips in what was meant as a tender caress, but quickly escalated into duelling tongues and roaming hands, both girls getting lost in each other.

Willow reluctantly pulled back, breathing heavily.

"We can't. My parents are ten feet away."

"We can be quiet," Tara replied and pulled the redhead on top of her, "I want you."

"God I want you too," Willow whispered and resumed their kiss, her hands pulling at the ends of Tara's big t-shirt between their bodies.

She yanked it over her head, leaving the brunette completely naked and started kissing downwards, looking up for a moment when she arrived at her breasts, "We _have_ to be quiet though."

Tara bit her lip to contain her moans as her girlfriend started sucking on her nipples, teasing them into hard peaks. After several minutes of this she felt the smaller girl's tongue start to descend south and an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, Will," she whispered, "I know how we can stay quiet."

Willow looked up and raised her eyebrows, waiting for Tara to finish her sentence. The brunette gave a sensual half-smile.

"Turn around."

Willow's entire face lit up and she jumped off the bed, removing her candied hearts pyjamas in record time, before lying back down on top of her lover.

"My favourite."

Tara smirked, she was well aware it was one of the redhead's favourite positions, it was one of hers as well, the duel sensation of tasting and being tasted combining to form the most exquisite pleasure. They met for a smouldering kiss that lasted for several long moments until Willow pulled away and raised herself up on her forearms.

"You gonna get your pussy up here or what?" Tara grinned devilishly.

"Gonna get my head in yours," Willow grinned back and started to turn herself around.

She got her head into the right position and looked over her shoulder.

"That okay?"

"Perfect," Tara replied as she inhaled deeply, her lover's centre just millimetres away from her, "So perfect."

She bent her own knees a little more so that Willow would have more room and cupped her girlfriend's ass cheeks, giving them a couple of playful squeezes before bringing the redhead down to meet her eager tongue.

Willow quickly buried her head into Tara's curls, letting the moan that was starting to escape reverberate against the brunette's bundle of nerves instead of risking alerting the others in the apartment of what was going on. She felt her lover's thighs twitch at the moan and extended her tongue, seeking and finding her small nub in just a second, flicking over it, varying the speed of her strokes.

Tara closed her eyes as she felt her clit being lavished with attention to try and focus enough to continue her own ministrations and gave the redhead a couple of long licks, letting her juices fall down her throat before flattening her tongue and plunging it inside. Willow jerked slightly at the contact but never stopped in her efforts, her moans continuing to send shockwaves through her girlfriend.

The redhead quickened the pace of her flicks for a few moments as she was entered over and over again, her girlfriend's keen tongue reaching and hitting against her sweet spot at every thrust, until she suddenly remembered something she'd read when she'd accidentally stumbled onto the 'sex questions' part of one of the gay teen forums she used to frequent, the tip apparently staying in her subconscious, not coming to the forefront of her mind until now, right when she was in a prime position to try it.

She raised her head a little and poked her tongue out, before curling it and taking her girlfriend's clit between the curved sides, rolling the hard nub back and forth. She felt Tara dig her fingernails into the flesh of her ass, and thinking that she'd somehow hurt her with her new tongue trick, she flattened her tongue again.

Tara, however, had a different idea, had felt herself almost erupt in pleasure when the smaller girl had used the new technique, and gave her a small slap on her butt to convey her displeasure with the stopping, without having to discontinue her own ministrations.

Willow understood and eagerly curled her tongue again, rolling the brunette's clit back and forth, as her girlfriend squeezed her butt cheeks to show her pleasure.

With both girls being expertly stimulated in their most sensitive areas, it didn't take long for both of their orgasms to build. Tara was the first to crash, her toes curling into the sheets as she exploded from her centre, rays of pleasure shooting all around her. She continued her tongue thrusts as best she could and felt Willow come as well just a few moments after her, opening her mouth wide to accept the overflowing juices greedily. She continued licking lazily for a few minutes until she heard a small giggle.

The redhead sluggishly turned herself and grinned at her girlfriend.

"Kinda tickled."

"Sorry," Tara whispered, "Just can't get enough of you."

"Don't be. Loved every second."

"Hey, what was that thing you did?" Tara asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh," Willow replied, smiling almost smugly as she curled her tongue again and thrust it in and out of her mouth in a demonstration, "Like that."

"Damn. I wish I could roll my tongue like that. It felt amazing."

"Your tongue is perfect just as it is."

They kissed for a few minutes until Willow pulled away, glancing at the door and shaking her head.

"I can't believe we just did that."

* * *

At the same time, ten feet away, Sheila looked between her daughter's bedroom door and her husband, lying beside her, biting her lip.

"I can't believe we just did that."


	27. Chapter 27

"It's gonna be weird sleeping alone next week," Tara said, stroking the redhead's naked back as they lay in bed together.

"I know," Willow replied, frowning slightly, "You'd think that having done it every night of my life up until we got together would make it at least a little bit easy to fall back into, but I'm not looking forward to it one bit. I rely on my Tara-snuggles to get to sleep."

"We'll just have to have an extra-big snuggle session when you get back. It's only two weeks. Besides you'll be so busy with your Hanukkah celebrations, you won't even notice I'm not there."

"Oh, I'll notice. I'll notice very much. You know, baby, my parents would be more than happy to have you over for the holidays. They really liked you…"

Tara smiled and propped herself up on her elbow.

"I'd love to spend it with you guys. But I really can't afford the plane tickets. And," she held up a hand when she saw Willow was about to speak, "I'm not letting you spend that much money on me. I just wouldn't be comfortable. But believe me, I'm gonna regret having this stupid pride when I'm cuddling the pillow and thinking of you."

"We'll make it up on New Year's. You and me, Times Square, dropping ball and smoochies."

"You're back on the 29th, right?"

"Yep. Getting the first flight back in the morning. What are you getting up to for Christmas?"

"Oh, I have my own personal traditions," Tara said with a somewhat-forced smile, hoping the redhead wouldn't probe for details.

She knew that if her girlfriend knew that her holiday 'traditions' involved staying in sweats and eating ramen noodles all day that she'd feel even worse about their separation for the couple of weeks and was determined not to make it any harder.

"Cool," Willow nodded, "I gonna miss you like hell, though."

"I know, sweetie. Me too. Me too."

Willow sighed as she curled up on the armchair in her living room, staring out the window into the starry night, as had become her custom for the past nine nights that she'd been back in Iowa, feeling somehow more connected to Tara as she did so, knowing that even though they were apart, they were still under the same sky.

She had enjoyed her visit home, spending some quality time with her parents and celebrating Hanukkah, which had ended the day before, but she found her happiness just couldn't be complete because she wasn't sharing it with her Tara.

They'd been calling each other to say goodnight each evening, but Tara had tried to keep the conversations short, wanting Willow to enjoy her holiday time with her family completely and not be distracted by missing her, resulting in a somewhat absent redhead who just wanted to see her girlfriend's smile.

Ira saw his daughter resume her usual position for this time of night and glanced at his wife, who gave him a nod. He picked up an envelope that was sitting on the dining room table, where they were both sitting and stood, walking over and sitting on an ottoman that accompanied the armchair. Willow looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hi, Dad. Check out the stars. They're really shining tonight."

Ira smiled and looked out the window for a few moments before speaking again.

"How's Tara tonight?"

"She's okay," Willow replied, still staring out the window, "Christmas Eve, you know, I think she has her own holiday…customs. Not sure what though, didn't want to pry."

"And tomorrow? Is she seeing anyone for the day?"

"I…I don't know. I think Craig is back home for Christmas too…and she doesn't have any family left…Oh god, I didn't even think of that."

Ira put a hand on Willow's knee to get her to look at him and handed her the envelope.

"What's this?" she asked, confused.

"Your mother and I have so enjoyed having you home again to share Hanukkah with us. We miss you being around. But we also know you have your own life now and that your delightful girlfriend is a very big part of that. So you can consider this a Christmas present."

"But we don't celebrate Christmas. Jewish, remember?" Willow joked.

"I don't think you'll care much what it's for when you see it," Ira said with a smile.

Willow looked at her father bemusedly for a second as she opened the envelope and pulled out a printed sheet with flight details on them. Her eyes widened as she took in what it said.

"But…but this says I'm booked on a flight for tomorrow morning…I'm not going back for another five days."

"I changed it. You're leaving tomorrow first thing and I very much suggest you don't leave your girl alone for Christmas."

"Oh Dad, thank you," Willow replied, throwing her arms around his neck, "I've had a wonderful time with you guys this last week and a bit, but I just miss her so much."

Ira closed the hug and smiled, he remembered what it was like when you were still relatively new dating and wanted to spend all your time around your person. Truth be told, him and his wife still felt like that about each other and he had high hopes that his daughter had found her soul mate young as well. It didn't take a genius to see how hopelessly in love they were with each other.

"I know, Willow. Now why don't you go get packed, there's an early morning ahead."

Willow pulled back and ran over to give her mother a quick hug as well, before running up the stairs and into her bedroom.

_Twelve hours, baby…twelve hours and I'll be in your arms._

Willow quietly put her key in the door and closed it softly, not wanting to wake what she assumed would be a still-asleep Tara, considering it was still relatively early in the morning, at least for the brunette, who liked to sleep in when she could. She had decided not to tell her girlfriend she was coming back early, wanting to surprise her, so put her bag carefully on the ground and slipped her shoes off so they wouldn't make any noise, before tiptoeing into the brunette's bedroom.

She crinkled her brow in confusion when she saw no body in the bed, in fact the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in at all.

She turned to leave and noticed across the hallway that her own bedroom door was slightly ajar. She walked over and pushed it open, her heart melting when she saw Tara lying on her side, her back turned to her, holding the small teddy that Willow had won for her on their first date in Coney Island. She quietly walked into the room and shimmied out of her jeans, figuring her belt buckle would cause unnecessary uncomfortableness in the cuddles she expected to happen, making sure the metal didn't hit against the wooden floors and pulled back the covers on the bed, crawling in, gently spooning the other girl.

Tara stirred slightly when she felt something touch her, pulling her quietly from her slumber. She instinctively snuggled into the embrace, recognising the familiar warmth, before her sleep-hazy mind jolted to full alertness when she realised that there was another body in the bed and that she was supposed to be completely home alone. In barely a second, she had reached to the side of the bed and picked up the baseball bat she had placed there, swinging both herself and the bat upwards, prepared to attack whoever was in bed with her.

"Whoa, baby, it's me," Willow squealed when she saw the bat, "Willow, girlfriend, chick who loves you…Um, I can prove it…I...uh…Oh, you have a ticklish spot inside your left thigh, no one else knows that! At least I hope no one else knows that…I could be wrong, I guess, but it's pretty far up, like someone would have to be reaching for a naughty place to find it and I'm the only one who touches your naughty places, except maybe your doctor, I don't really know, but that's okay 'cause he –or she- um, they'd be looking in a professional way and not in a 'I wanna make Tara feel really good' kind of-"

She was cut off as the brunette landed on top of her, their mouths crushing together lovingly until Tara pulled away, grinning.

"Only my Willow could babble like that. And my naughty places are all yours. I'm…I'm not dreaming, right? You're really here?"

"I'm really here, baby. My parents figured I was too mopey and changed my flight for me. So we could spend Christmas together. And, um, do you always sleep with a baseball bat beside your bed? Or my bed, as it were."

"Yeah," Tara replied, looking sheepish, "There's so many people in New York, there's bound to be the odd sociopath that tries to break in. Need to be safe. And sorry for using your bed. The pillows smelled like you and it kinda helped me get to sleep."

Willow gave a shy smile and nodded.

"It's no problem. My bed is your bed. And I kinda stole your Blondie t-shirt to sleep in."

"Hey, I was looking for that the other day!"

"Sorry. It just had your perfume on it and it smelled really good and…I needed you near me."

Tara's smile beamed and she leaned down for another kiss.

"I can't believe you're home," she said, then gave a sheepish smile, "I mean back. I can't believe you're back."

Willow flipped them and placed a playful kiss on the brunette's nose.

"You were right the first time. I'm home."


	28. Chapter 28

Tara brought Willow's head down for a loving kiss and let her hands stroke up and down her back, pulling back and quirking an eyebrow when her hands came into contact with panties.

"You took your pants off? What, you think just 'cause we haven't seen each other in ten days that I'll just take all my clothes off and ravish you straight away?"

"No, no," Willow shook her head frantically, "It was just my belt, the buckle, I didn't want it to dig in to one of-"

She was cut off as Tara flipped them once again.

"'Cause if you did, you'd be right."

"Huh?"

Tara grinned and yanked the two sides of the redhead's shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"I liked that shirt."

"You can keep my Blondie one," Tara said, giving the redhead a half-smile as she lowered her head and started kissing her girlfriend's chest and stomach, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Willow moaned, as the brunette bit down on her nipple, between the fabric of her bra, "I missed you so much. So much…I even had to…you know…once. First time ever."

Tara raised her head with a delighted grin.

"You did? Really? Did it, um, work?"

Willow nodded shyly, starting to blush.

"Guess it turns out I just needed the right…inspiration…you."

"What did you think about?" Tara asked, grinning.

Willow blushed even more and cleared her throat.

"You were, you know, um…"

Tara quirked an eyebrow and smirked, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"You were eating me out," Willow whispered, now completely red.

Tara's smirk stayed on her face and she shimmied down her girlfriend's body, opening her thighs, before extending her tongue and pressing it against the brunette's clit, through her panties.

"Like this?"

"No panties, no panties," Willow gasped, "Wasn't wearing panties."

Tara sat back and quickly pulled the girl's underwear off before resuming her position, wrapping her arms around strong thighs and burying her face into the redhead's curls, making the smaller girl cry out in delight.

"Oh, god, yes, Tara! Oh yes, oh yes, this is exactly what you were doing, oh god, I missed you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Tara raised her head for a quick second to get out an answering 'I love you', realising they hadn't said it to each other since Willow had gotten back, before letting her tongue get back to work, flicking over the younger girl's clit at a pace she knew the redhead liked, hearing the moans from above getting louder and louder.

"Oh baby, you're so amazing…please don't stop, don't stop…"

Willow entwined one hand into brunette hair and bent her knees, spreading her legs as far as was comfortable and pushed Tara even further into her, getting lost in the overwhelming pleasure. She bucked her hips and threw her head back into the pillow when she felt the brunette enter her slowly, languidly stroking her inner walls, reaching upwards.

"Oh yes," Willow screamed as the taller girl reached her sweet spot, "Oh I'm close…keep going, baby…"

Tara thrust her tongue in and out for a few moments until she tasted a change and pulled out, wrapping her lips around her girlfriend's clit and sucking repeatedly, fast and hard.

"OH FUCK YES! YES! YES! TARRRAAA!"

Willow arched her back as she came, rubbing her centre forcefully into the brunette's face as colours danced behind her eyelids, mimicking the speed at which the jolts of pleasure shot through her. She registered herself being brought down gradually from her high with gentle licking until she dropped her legs flat onto the bed and the taller girl started kissing up her body, pouting when she got to her chest.

"What I get for being over-eager. Didn't get to play with these."

"Hmm?" Willow asked, opening her eyes sleepily, "Oh. Um, here."

She sluggishly sat up slightly and shrugged her ripped shirt off her shoulders, reaching behind and unsnapping her bra so she was fully naked.

"I love you, my beautiful girl," Tara said wistfully as she focused on her lover's breasts.

"I love you too, my beautiful Tara," Willow promptly responded, swiftly getting a second wind, "Can I see that beautiful body?"

Tara smiled shyly and sat them both up, raising her arms in a wordless request. The redhead pulled her tank top over her head, grinning from ear-to-ear as her girlfriend's breasts were revealed.

"Missed those," she giggled, "Missed all of you. Especially your smile."

Tara giggled as well as she was pushed back onto the bed and her boxers her dragged off her body, before a warm body covered her.

"I love you," she said quietly as their lips met softly over and over again, "I missed saying that to you. It's not the same over the phone. I can't see your face light up. You know how wonderful it makes me feel when you react like that? That I can see that I make you happy?"

"I know exactly. I see it in you, too."

Tara cupped the smaller girl's cheek as their kissing resumed, their bodies moving together, breasts rubbing together, their nipples coming into contact in the process, caressing each other. Their legs tangled together, centres hitting against each other as the passion slowly built, the kissing getting more intense.

"Make love to me," Tara breathed when they pulled apart momentarily for air.

"Together," Willow whispered in response, her hands running up and down the brunette's arms, "Make love together."

Tara groaned and brought a hand between their bodies, feeling the redhead do the same and let two fingers slide into the copious arousal there.

"Mmhh…wet…very wet," she smirked, "Thought I drank up all the Willow-juice."

"There tends to be an overflow whenever you're around," Willow smirked back, her own fingers starting a light rubbing motion on the brunette's clit, "You're not exactly dry yourself."

Tara let her eyes flutter closed when she felt her hard nub being attended to and moaned.

"Harder," she whispered her voice coarse.

Willow carefully rolled them from their sides so that she was on top and rubbed harder, holding herself up with her spare arm so she could watch Tara's face. She let out a sudden, sharp gasp when she felt three fingers enter her unexpectedly, stretching her out inside.

"Oh, you're so tight," Tara panted, "Too much?"

"Fucking amazing," Willow groaned in response and let two of her own fingers find their way inside her girlfriend, "You feel so good…"

Tara moaned as the redhead started hitting against her sweet spot and opened her legs instinctively in response. Willow used the extra room to thrust faster and rested her forehead against the brunette's shoulder, biting on the skin there as Tara answered the fast thrusts inside her with quickening the pace of her own fingers.

"Oh god…this is incredible…this is so good," the brunette moaned, "Oh I'm coming, Willow…"

Willow grunted and started moving her hips faster, wanting to come together. Tara got the hint and brought her thumb up, applying a firm pressure to her lover's clit, which was enough to send her over the edge, which in turn made the brunette crash, both their back's arching as their fingers continued to pump in and out.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh Willow, oh Willow, yes, WILLOW!"

"Oh baby, oh baby, so good, so hard, so go-TARRAA!"

They both convulsed for another minute as the aftershocks tore through them, moaning loudly until they collapsed into each other, completely spent. Tara pulled out slowly and brought her fingers to her mouth as Willow took lungfuls of air, her head buried in the brunette's neck. She finally looked up with a giddy smile.

"Wow. Wow. Just…wow."

"Yeah," Tara replied, keeping her face straight, "I dunno, we've had better."

"Oh," Willow responded, internally crushed that it hadn't been as good for her girlfriend as it had been for her, "S-sorry. I'll, um, work harder nex-"

"Oh honey, I'm joking," Tara said, kicking herself on the inside, "Bad joke, very bad joke, I'm sorry. It was incredible. It's always incredible."

Willow dropped her head into her girlfriend's neck and shook it.

"You're gonna get it for that, Maclay. I thought I'd lost my lovin' skills or something. Like a 'use 'em or lose 'em' kinda thing."

"Never, ever doubt how good a lover you are."

Willow raised her head and smirked.

"Keep going and I might not be mad anymore…"

"Oh really?" Tara grinned, "You're amazing…so sensual…and erotic…and loving…and you know my body so well…Oh, and that thing you do with your tongue…"

She shivered and Willow blushed, kissing her nose playfully.

"Stop, that's enough. You're forgiven. Not that I was ever really mad anyway."

They met for a quick, loving kiss before settling into their favourite snuggling position, Willow resting her head on the brunette's shoulder as Tara wrapped her arms around the redhead, the sheet covering the two of them. They stayed like that, quietly enjoying the presence of each other until Willow turned and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hey! I totally forgot! Baseball bat and nakedness and everything."

"Forgot what, sweetie?"

The redhead cupped Tara's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas."


	29. Chapter 29

"You're Jewish, silly," Tara giggled.

"But you're not. You said before I left that you had holiday traditions. Can they be expanded to fit two? Or is it private stuff?"

"Nothing's private from you. But, um, I kinda tended towards the hyperbole with my 'traditions'."

"In what way?"

Tara sighed and put a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"It's basically me sitting around in sweatpants and eating noodles?"

"Tara!" Willow replied, sitting up, "Baby, that's awful."

"It's not that bad," Tara responded, sheepish.

"No, no, I just meant…it's the holidays, ya know? You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not," Tara smiled, "You're here."

"Yeah, but what if I wasn't? I'd be sitting thinking you were doing your special stuff and you'd just be eating noodles alone? That's not good enough; it's not good enough for my girl."

"I…um…"

"I'm sorry," Willow sighed, "I'm sorry, I just…you deserve to be treated like a princess. 'Cause that's what you are, you're my princess."

Tara scooted down the bed slightly so they were lying face-to-face, heads on the pillow.

"Here's the new tradition. We get up-"

"I don't like this tradition already," Willow pouted.

"Shush and let me finish. We get up and have a long, hot shower, then get into whatever we think are our most comfortable clothes, watch A Charlie Brown's Christmas, just 'cause I know you love Snoopy, then, uh, you can make dinner, unless you actually want the noodles, but I'll sit on the counter and annoy you with suggestions and comments like I actually know how to cook, we can eat your delicious fare then," she let her voice drop to a whisper, "Then we can come back into one of the bedrooms and make slow, sensual love to each other to make up for lost time. How does that sound?"

"Like the best Christmas ever," Willow replied softly, "My first Christmas too. You know, where I actually acknowledge the day."

* * *

"Do the dance, do the dance!" Tara squealed excitedly as she sat both her and her girlfriend up on the sofa.

"No way, you'll laugh at me!"

"I'll laugh with you, love of my life, _with_ you. Please?"

Willow stood, the fact that Tara had called her the love of her life making her giddy. They had followed the brunette's plans to a T so far, having a long, luxurious shower together that took up the rest of their morning, before both changed into t-shirts and sweats, settling down to watch the afternoon viewing of A Charlie Brown Christmas. The redhead bit her lip shyly.

"You know I'd do anything for you. But you better not be imagining me doing this when I'm getting you naked later."

"Oh I'll only be imagining you doing one thing then…well, actually quite a few things, all at once, but none will be you imitating the ritual dance of your favourite cartoonised dog."

Willow blushed and took a deep breath.

"Okay, TiVo it back to the music, I need the music."

Tara pressed the rewind button on the tivo remote to the scene in the special where Schroeder was playing the piano and Snoopy danced, pausing it when it got to the beginning of the scene.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Tara pressed the play button and curled her legs under her, watching as Willow did the dance in perfect synchronicity with the black and white beagle on screen, flailing her arms and legs about with an impressive fluidity until the music stopped. The brunette clapped her hands in appreciation and pulled her girlfriend to sit on her lap.

"That was awesome. How long have you been perfecting that?"

"Since I was eight and I started to sneak watch the show every Christmas. Then when I was fifteen I found out my parents knew I was watching it and didn't think I was being some sort of Jewish heathen, so I recorded it and watched it anytime I needed cheering up. Snoopy does it every time."

"You could like, do that professionally. You're that good."

"You're biased."

"You're amazing."

The smaller girl leaned forward for a sweet kiss that lasted several moments before pulling back.

"I don't know about you, but my tummy is starting to demand food. Wanna start making dinner?"

"Sure," Tara smiled and went to stand them both up, before bringing a hand to her eye, "Shit."

"What's wrong, baby?" Willow asked, concerned.

"Lost a contact," Tara replied, feeling around her shirt for a second, "Eugh, I'm really not in the mood to search around for the little piece of plastic, I'm just gonna go put my glasses on, okay?"

Willow nodded, then grabbed the brunette's arm.

"Wait. You wear glasses?"

"Um, sometimes," Tara replied, amused, "I prefer the contacts though, that's probably why you've never seen me in them. Ooh, wait, are glasses a turn-off? 'Cause if they are-"

"Hell, no. I love girls in glasses. I can't believe you didn't tell me you had glasses. I'd be making you were them all the time. Or you know, when you were comfortable doing so. Go, put them on, put them on!"

Tara giggled and ran into her bedroom, coming out a minute later in her black, plastic frames that had a blue hue underneath, reflecting against her eyes.

"Oh that is so hot. I don't know how you make sweats look sexy, but right now, that whole ensemble…wow," Willow gushed, her eyes lighting up.

"Really?" Tara asked, scrunching up her nose, "I always thought they made me look really nerdy."

"And since when is nerdy not hot? Ooh, say something all smart and doctory."

Tara smirked and walked over to her girlfriend and held onto her waist.

"Extracellular and cell surface proteins destined to be degraded can move back into intracellular compartments upon being incorporated into endocytosed vesicles."

"Ohh, cellular biology," Willow moaned, "Are you trying to turn me on?"

"I have to try now?"

Willow grinned and met the brunette's lips lovingly for a few seconds, before her tummy rumbling made her pull back, smiling shyly.

"Kinda hungry."

"Let's go make food," Tara said sweetly, bringing the redhead's knuckles up to her mouth to kiss, "Well, lets you go make food and lets me go watch."

"That was terrible grammar, baby," Willow smirked, "Those glasses are having the opposite effect than they're supposed to have."

"They're _supposed_ to improve my eyesight," Tara replied, giving her a playful swat on the ass, "And you already said I look hot."

"You think I'm only with you for your looks?"

Willow gave the brunette a hurt look, like she was upset that that was all her girlfriend thought.

"No, no, honey," Tara hastened to reassure, "I know you're not."

"Good," Willow replied, getting a glint in her eye, "It's 'cause you're good in bed too."

"Oh you are so lucky already I love you…"

Willow giggled and took Tara's hands from her hips, entwining one of them with her own. She gave the brunette a chaste kiss before walking them into the kitchen. The taller girl sat on the counter top and whistled appreciatively when the redhead bent down to look in the cupboards. Willow smiled and wiggled her ass a little more as she searched the foodstuff, deciding what to cook.

She straightened up after a couple of minutes with a pack of tortillas and a can of crushed tomatoes in her hand.

"Enchiladas?"

"Ah, the time honoured Christmas dinner. Enchilada's sound great."

Willow got all the ingredients she needed from around the kitchen and turned on the stove, putting a frying pan on top with a little oil as she pre-heat the oven.

"I thought you baked the tortillas in the oven?" Tara asked when she saw her girlfriend gently fry them one by one, placing them on paper towels when she was done.

"It softens them," Willow smiled, "And adds flavour."

"How'd you get to be so skilled in the culinary arts?"

"Dad taught me. We used to cook dinner together every Sunday. It was like our own special time."

Tara smiled as the redhead continued to make the food, frying the ground beef with all the other ingredients until they formed a bubbling sauce. She turned off the stove and got a small casserole dish from under the sink.

"Wanna help me roll? I promise no gastronomic finesse is required."

The brunette jumped down and stood next to her girlfriend.

"Just tell me what to do."

"Just roll the tortillas tightly when I put some of the mixture and cheese in them and put them seam-down in the dish."

Tara nodded her understanding and followed her instructions until the dish had four tortillas lying side by side, filling the dish.

"And now we pour," Willow said, letting the remaining mixture flow over the enchiladas.

"Can I do the cheese?"

"Are you actually enjoying cooking?"

"I enjoy doing anything with you," Tara replied, sprinkling the cheese quite liberally over the food.

Willow blushed and took the casserole dish, placing it in the oven.

"They're gonna be like ten minutes."

Tara nodded, before a thought popped into her head.

"Um, I kinda have something for you. I didn't think you'd be home for a few days, but, um kinda finished it last night?"

"You got me a present? But I thought…"

"I know, I said no presents 'cause of the money thing…but this didn't cost anything…"

"But I didn't get you anything," Willow pouted.

"You've already given me everything I could ever want," Tara replied, "And it's just something small. I'm gonna go get it, okay?"

She rushed off before the redhead had a chance to respond, returning a minute later with something square, wrapped in blue tissue paper. She handed it over wordlessly, nervously biting her lip.

"Why do you look nervous, baby? I'm sure what ever it is, I'll…Oh, Tara. Oh my god. Did you paint this?"

"Yeah," Tara said shyly, "Is it okay?"

Willow looked down at the small 12x12 canvas, vibrant colours showing an abstract version of what was clearly supposed to be the two of them in the throes of passion, though was hidden in enough swirled lines and bursts of paint that it could be respectively displayed without any embarrassment. She traced the outline of their bodies, in complete awe.

"Tara this is absolutely beautiful. I'm going to treasure this forever. You're so talented."

"I'm not that-"

She was cut off by plump lips on her own, caressing her tenderly. She responded lazily to the kiss for a few moments until Willow pulled back and wrapped her in a tight hug, whispering in her ear.

"Merry Christmas, baby. I know it'll be the first of many."


	30. Chapter 30

"I don't think I've ever seen this many people in one place before," Willow said in awe as she looked around the other people in Times Square, gathering to ring in the New Year.

"Me either," Tara smirked, "I've never done the whole 'watching the ball drop' thing. At least not live."

They had arrived with the throngs of other people in the late afternoon and had been happily chatting as they waited for the night to fall.

"New Yorkers," Willow scoffed playfully, "Can't even appreciate what's right on their doorstep."

"Hey, you happen to be in love with one of those New Yorkers."

"I know. Lucky me."

Tara was about to respond when some guy passing bumped into her girlfriend, making her stumble over. The brunette caught her and glared at the man, who continued walking on, oblivious.

"Watch it, buddy, you hurt my girl and I'll make it so anytime you sneeze it'll come out through your bellybutton!" she yelled after him, despite the fact he didn't take any notice.

Willow straightened herself up and shook her head at her girlfriend.

"Sneeze through his bellybutton?"

"It'd be a bitch when allergy season came around," Tara replied seriously, "He did make you get closer to me though, I liked that."

Willow stepped back into Tara's arms, letting her back nestle into the brunette's front, strong arms wrapping around her mid-section.

"That's better," Tara sighed, placing a small kiss on top of the redhead's ear, "Love you."

"Love you too," Willow whispered straight away, feeling a flutter in her stomach.

The minutes and hours passed in somewhat of a flurry as the excitement built both inside each girl and within their surroundings, the darkened sky making the fluorescent lights of the buildings all around them shine vibrantly. The couple stayed in contact at all times, arms wrapped around each other where possible, or just holding hands if they walked around a little to keep up their circulation.

"My legs are gonna be so sore tomorrow," Willow said, jumping up and down to get some feeling back from where she'd gone a little numb.

"We still have some of that aromatherapy oil," Tara replied with a genuine smile, "I'll give you a massage tomorrow if you want."

"Oh I'll definitely want. Thank you, baby."

The redhead was about to go forward to embrace her girlfriend when a small plastic bag was thrust in her face. She took it, slightly dazed and looked to see Tara holding a set of red and silver pom-poms, grinning.

"Official Times Square Confetti Bag," Tara explained, nodding at the bag in her hands, "And I guess I'm a cheerleader. I always wanted to be a cheerleader in high school."

"Really?" Willow asked, nodding her head as she imagined her girlfriend in a cheerleading uniform, "Yeah, I can see that."

"You imagining me in a really short skirt and tank top?"

"Yep. Except you're not wearing a skirt, just panties and I can see your boobs. You're actually just naked. But you do have the pom poms. I have this overwhelming urge to watch Bring It On with you now. Oh or But I'm A Cheerleader!"

Tara giggled and took the backpack that was on her back, off. She unzipped it and took out a bottle of water, handing it over to redhead. Willow took it gratefully and gulped down half of it.

"Thanks. Needed that."

"No problem," Tara smiled and pulled out a jumbo bag of chips, "Hungry?"

"Actually, yeah. Kinda forgot about food in all the excitement. But there's still, uh," the redhead checked her watch, "One hour and forty five minutes to go 'til midnight…"

The brunette opened the chips and held it between them as they continued to chat and joke around. After a few minutes the taller girl handed the entire bag over, having gotten her fill of food and looked around at the sea of people surrounding them, until one of the screens caught her eye. She laughed and nudged her girlfriend in the side and pointed.

The redhead looked up and her eyes widened as she saw herself and Tara on the big screen, her hungrily shoving chips into her mouth. She quickly dropped the bag and grabbed onto the taller girl's head, pulling the surprised brunette in for a passionate kiss. There were a couple of cheers from the crowd around them until the camera panned away, leaving the two girls still kissing. Willow pulled back after a few minutes and gave her girl a sheepish smile.

"What was that for?" Tara asked, dazed.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my lovely girlfriend?"

"No…but I have a feeling you have one…"

"Okay," Willow relented, "I didn't want to be seen as the girl who stuffs her face with junk food on international television. Now I'm the girl who made out with the beautiful woman. Besides, now the whole world knows that I love you."

"I love you too," Tara grinned, "With all my heart."

Willow got a goofy smile on her face and let the brunette hold her, both of them starting to sway slightly as loud music started playing over the sound system, quietly enjoying being with each other.

"So what are your New Year's Resolutions?" Tara asked after several minutes.

"I don't know really," Willow answered, looking contemplative, "I'm so happy with my life right now, I don't think there's anything I want to change. Oh! Wait! I know! I wanna be wilder."

"Um, wild in what way?" Tara asked, somewhat nervously.

"I dunno…hey, maybe I'll get a belly ring!"

Tara breathed a sigh of relief, oblivious to her girlfriend, that going 'wild' wouldn't involve her being out of the picture to pursue other girls and squeezed her mid-section.

"I'll get one with you if you want. I want an emerald stone."

"Oh, oh and I want a sapphire one!"

"We got a deal," Tara smirked, "The place Craig got his tattoo done do piercings, I was with him when he got it and they seemed nice and clean and stuff."

"Craig has a tattoo?" Willow asked, surprised, "I didn't know that."

"He cried like a baby the entire time. It's a butterfly on his ankle."

"A butterfly?"

"Yeah. He was gonna get a lion's head but then said that it scared him, so went for the butterfly."

Willow snorted and put her hands over Tara's, around her stomach.

"I'd probably cry too. I'm not good with needles. I practically have to be sedated if I have to give blood."

"And you suggest getting a bellybutton ring?" Tara asked, disbelievingly.

"You'll hold my hand, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Then I won't be scared."

Tara cuddled in ever closer to embrace, her smile beaming.

"Hey, I know we can get them done around your birthday; it can be your present from me. I was completely stumped on what to get you anyway."

"My birthday as in three weeks from now?" Willow chuckled nervously, "That's soon."

"You need more panic time?"

"Well…yes. Okay, no, you're right, soon is good. And you don't have to get me anything-"

"Don't finish that sentence. You gave me an amazing birthday and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna do the same for you."

"You're the best girlfriend in the-hey! Sixty seconds!"

Tara looked up and saw that the ball was starting to drop, the big screen counting down the seconds. Time seemed to move at an agonising slow rate, each number moving down until everyone around started yelling the ten-second countdown, the lighted ball continuing to descend.

"Ten."

Willow turned in her girlfriend's arms so they'd be facing each other when they rang in the New Year.

"Nine."

Tara smiled and ran her hands up and down the redhead's arms, through her jacket.

"Eight."

The smaller girl took one of the brunette's hands and brought it to her mouth, kissing each fingertip.

"Seven."

Tara opened her palm, which the other girl placed a soft kiss on, before cupping the redhead's cheek.

"Six."

Willow mouthed 'I love you' and moved closer into their embrace.

"Five."

Tara mouthed the sentiment back and rested her spare hand on her girlfriend's hip.

"Four."

The redhead's hand came up to copy the brunette's action, cupping her cheek tenderly.

"Three."

They each stroked the other's cheek with their thumb, softly touching the skin there.

"Two."

Both of their faces moved closer together, lips just a hair's breadth apart.

"One."

Time still for a moment as they locked eyes, the rest of the world blurring into the background.

"Happy New Year!"

Their mouths closed the small distance as people around them shouted into the night, welcoming in the New Year. Neither girl noticed, the sound drowned out as their kissing got deeper, tongues languidly caressing each other as people continued to scream, the night sky lighting up with the pyrotechnic show, confetti falling from the tops of the sky-high buildings, turning Times Square into a vibrant display of noise and colour.

They stayed there, lost in each other, nothing existing but themselves and their love, kissing under the bright lights of the city that brought them together, both thinking the same thing.

_What a way to start a New Year._


	31. Chapter 31

"You look a little pale, honey. You sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. You got yours done and it was fine, didn't hurt, right?"

"Just a pinch, sweetie. Doesn't hurt at all now. And I love it; the stone is the exact same colour of your eyes."

They were in the piercing shop; Willow sitting back on the chair waiting for the guy who had done Tara's piercing to come back. Willow had thought that they should get them done on her actual birthday since it was her present. Tara had gotten the simple barbell with a dangling emerald pendant and Willow's matched, but with a sapphire pendant.

The man, whose nametag said Paul, came back in, sterilised equipment in hand and the redhead's eyes widened. She had decided to stay outside when the brunette was getting hers done for fear that watching would make her chicken out.

"Okay, sweetheart, close your eyes. Close them now," Tara said and Willow quickly complied, "It looks much scarier than it is."

"Afraid of needles?" Paul asked kindly.

"Terrified," Willow answered, her eyes shut tight.

"It's very quick," Paul answered, "And the bellybutton is one of the least painful places to get it done."

"Yeah," Willow nodded, "Lips or tongue would hurt pretty bad, right? Nerve endings and stuff."

"Nipples or hood hurt a lot more."

Tara saw her girlfriend lose the small amount of colour that was left in her face and held her hand tightly.

"But you're getting your navel done, so you don't even need to think about that," she assured.

Paul mouthed a 'sorry' to which Tara smiled as he walked to sit over Willow's other side. He nodded slightly at the brunette, indicting for her to keep the smaller girl distracted and wiped at the area with an antiseptic wipe.

"So have you had a good birthday so far?" Tara asked, rubbing her thumb over the redhead's knuckles.

"Been great," Willow replied, a dreamy smile on her face as she thought back on the day so far.

Her birthday had happened to fall on a Saturday, so they had, as was inevitable whenever they had the chance, spent the morning in bed, before getting up and ready and had gone for a walk in the park, getting hotdogs for lunch and had come to the piercing shop afterwards.

"I hope you'll like the rest too…" Tara said secretively, looking down to see Paul inserting the needle, her girlfriend not even flinching, apparently still lost in thought.

"You're really not gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

"You're lucky that I happen to like your mysterious side, you know."

"All done," Paul said, getting up and walking over to a trash can.

Willow's eyes sprung open and she looked down, the silver and blue glinting back at her.

"I didn't even feel it!" she said, then gave the brunette what looked like an understanding smile, "It's okay that you felt the pinch, baby. Some people just have higher pain thresholds than others."

"Oh yeah," Tara scoffed, "You were just too busy thinking about what my tongue was doing to you this morning to notice."

Willow's eyes widened and she glanced over at Paul, who continued about his clean-up as if he hadn't heard, even though he must of, given his close proximity. Tara gulped and bit on the skin of her nail, before mouthing a 'sorry'."

The redhead shook her head with a smile, letting her girlfriend know she wasn't mad and pulled her t-shirt down over her stomach, before carefully swinging her legs off the seat and standing up.

"If you girls wanna follow me out here, I'll give you the aftercare instructions," Paul said, walking out of the small room into the main shop.

The couple followed and Paul grabbed a bag, putting a couple of bottles and two leaflets in it, placing it on the counter.

"There's the cleaning solution and instructions in there, all included in the price. We recommend cleaning twice a day for at least six weeks, and you can use salt-water soaks to promote healing, the information is all on the leaflets in here. Navel piercings can take a while to heal, but if you avoid tight waistbands or bending over too much, swimming a lot, things like that, then the process can speed up. Oh, and," he stopped for a moment, trying to contain a smirk, "You shouldn't touch it or let anyone else touch it for a while…or, um, lick it."

Willow averted her gaze and Tara pulled out her wallet.

"Thanks, Paul. We'll make sure to follow the instructions," she said, forcing a smile.

"That's $110 for the two of you. $30 for the piercing and $25 for the jewellery."

Tara wordlessly took the bills from her wallet and handed them over. Paul put the receipt in the bag and handed it to her.

"You can call us up or call in if you think you have an issue."

Tara nodded and took her girlfriend's hand.

"Thanks again. They look great."

Paul gave a small smile as the couple walked out of the shop, which was just across the road from the park and starting walking back through it, the early evening dropping the temperatures slightly.

"Thank you so much, baby. I love the both of them. But that was really expensive."

"I wouldn't have paid for it if I couldn't afford it, Will, I promise," Tara reassured, then gave a shy smile, "But we might have to stay in for Valentines Day."

"Pfft," Willow scoffed playfully, "Who'd want to go out anyway? I've seen that episode of Sex and the City where Carrie and Miranda try and go out on the day. All crowded, no room to breath. Much prefer just you and me anyway."

Tara chuckled, remembering the episode her girlfriend was talking about vaguely.

"You don't want the big cut-out hearts and red streamers in your face?"

"I only want your heart."

"Well you already have that, silly," Tara replied, bumping the redhead's shoulder, her heart melting despite trying to act casual.

"I know," Willow practically whispered, meeting the brunette's gaze,

"So…we're going home now, right?"

"Yep."

"Cool. 'Cause we need to get ready for…"

"Not telling."

"You're such a meanie."

Tara said nothing but squeezed the smaller girl's hand as they left the park and crossed the street, going into their building and up to their apartment in just a few minutes. When they were inside the door, Tara gathered the redhead in her arms and gave her a long, slow kiss. She pulled back, nuzzling the other girl's nose for a second before smiling at her.

"Why don't you go have a shower and get ready?"

"You joining me?" Willow asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Can't. Have to do something."

"But it's my birthday," Willow whined, "A girl can't shower alone on her birthday!"

"You telling me you were showering with someone before we met?" Tara asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Willow pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. I'll shower by myself."

"Temper tantrums are not attractive," Tara mock-scolded.

Willow got a devilish glint in her eye and slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"How 'bout now?"

The brunette's eyes instinctively were drawn downwards, both the redhead's bra-clad breasts and new navel ring sending a jolt of arousal through her. She bit her lip as she glanced further down and saw that Willow had stepped out of her jeans as well so she was standing in just her matching purple underwear. Taking one last, prolonged look, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You are gorgeous. And there are quite a few parts of my body that are kicking me for not availing of the opportunity to be wet and naked together, but I really want to do this thing that I'm gonna do and I'm hoping you'll like it too. Can I take a rain check?"

Willow smiled and gave her girlfriend, who still had her eyes closed to stop herself from lunging at the redhead, a chaste kiss.

"Love you for wanting to do something for me. Just tell me how I need to dress and I'll be out in like thirty minutes."

"However you want. No dress code. I wish I could take you somewhere fancy where they wouldn't let you in unless you were wearing a designer label but-"

She was cut off as Willow put a finger on her lips.

"Don't go there. Open your eyes for me, baby."

Tara complied and looked her girlfriend in the eye.

"I don't want any more talk of money, okay? I'm just saying this 'cause its come up a few times now. I know whatever you planned it will be wonderful and fun and perfect. And…" Willow stopped and sighed, "I don't want you to feel awkward if I'm able to spend some cash on you. I have it, honey, and I know it may seem like I'm a spoilt kid who's getting everything from Mommy and Daddy, and maybe I am, but the fact is, I have the money and if I can't spend it on my girl then I wouldn't care if I only had a dollar in my bank account."

"I don't think that," Tara shook her head, "I don't think you're a spoilt kid."

"What I'm saying is, I see how hard you work just to scrape by with school fees and everything, and I admire that so much. But I don't want you to think that you need to spend money on me. I love you, your mind, your body, your soul and your spirit, none of which are connected to your wallet."

Tara took in what her girlfriend was saying, she had to admit that she did feel unsure sometimes about their money differences, not from anything the redhead said or did, just her own insecurities about her distinct lack of it. She nodded her head, more to herself than at the smaller girl and cleared her throat with a smile.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I promise I'll work on not feeling weird about the money."

"Good," Willow smiled, "And I promise next time I decide to bring up something about our relationship I won't be standing in my underwear in the middle of the living room."

Tara giggled, the tension completely eased and pulled the redhead forward for a quick kiss, before turning her and giving her a playful swat on the ass.

"Go get ready."


	32. Chapter 32

Willow scurried off and Tara walked into the kitchen, taking another couple of deep breaths to prepare herself for her task.

She'd decided early in the New Year that she wanted to try and cook her girlfriend dinner for her birthday and had been spending the two and a half weeks since figuring out what she could cook, searching the internet for easy recipes.

Cooking was something that neither she nor her grandmother had ever been any good at, and living in such close proximity to whatever type of cuisine they could want, neither had ever bothered to learn, but Willow had cooked on a number of occasions and Tara wanted to repay the favour, as best she could anyway, so had decided to cook pasta, figuring as long as she kept to the instructions, it would be hard to mess up.

She opened the refrigerator and took out the store-bought pesto sauce, figuring she would go about this new skill slowly, that attempting to actually make the sauce would have disaster written all over it; a pack of grape tomatoes and a container that had mini-mozzarella balls in it, all specially bought during the week and put them on the countertop. She turned the stove on and oven and placed a saucepan with water on it, bringing it to the boil and opened a pack of linguine, taking half the contents and putting them in the water.

"Shit. Salt," she muttered to herself as soon as she put the pasta in, "Supposed to put salt in."

Deciding to forgo the salt in case it caused some kind of horrible reaction, she stirred the pasta once with a fork and bent down to rummage in the cupboards for some focaccia bread she knew was in there, eventually locating it. She put it in the oven to warm and straightened up, her eyes widening in panic when she saw a white foam bubbling out of the saucepan.

"Oh for fuck sake," she exclaimed, taking it off the heat, "It's fucking pasta, I can't even do fucking pasta?!"

"Whoa, I feel like I should back away quietly and run for my life."

Tara spun around at the sound of her girlfriend's voice and sighed.

"I was trying to cook you dinner. Epic failure."

Willow's eyes lit up and she walked into the kitchen from where she was leaning against the dining table.

"Baby, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, doubtful. I can't even do the basics."

The redhead looked at the pasta and put it back on the heat, turning it down slightly.

"Heat was just up too high. And here," she grabbed some olive oil from the side and swirled it around on top, "That'll stop it bubbling over. The oil stops-"

"Oxygen from going in," Tara finished, "I remember from Bio. Tests for rusting and stuff."

"Exactly."

"I really wanted to be able to make something for you."

Willow wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's midsection from behind and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Why don't we make it together? You did most of the stuff already anyway."

"I forgot the salt," Tara mumbled.

"Not important. I don't like it al dente anyway."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"'Cause you let me see your boobs whenever I want," Willow answered, deadpan, "And 'cause I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Tara was about to echo a similar sentiment when she smelt something.

"Damn it! The bread!" she said and freed herself from the embrace to bend down, taking the bread from the oven burning herself in the process, "Ow! This is ridiculous, anyone can do this and I just, I just…"

Willow grabbed her girlfriend's hand and put it under the tap to sooth the burn, before taking the bottle of vinegar from beside the olive oil and pouring some over the brunette's finger. Tara looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"It stops it blistering," Willow explained, then added, "It means the world that you wanted to do this for me."

"But I completely fucked it up."

"Wow, you have a potty mouth in the kitchen," Willow smirked, "That's four times I've heard you say 'fuck' in as many minutes."

"And that's the first time I've heard you say it outside of the bedroom," Tara grinned, feeling a bit better about her catastrophic attempts, "Kinda hot."

"Fucking hot?" Willow asked, wanting to cheer her girlfriend up as much as she could.

"Fucking hot," Tara confirmed and pulled the redhead to her for a steamy kiss as her finger continued to cool down under the tap, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Willow whispered and went back over the pasta, "I'm gonna strain this."

Tara moved out of her way so she could strain the pasta over the sink and grabbed the container of pesto.

"I think I can stir without breaking a limb," she joked as Willow put the pasta back in the pan, "Can I still serve it to you?"

Willow nodded and departed with a quick kiss, going to sit at the table. Tara stirred the sauce into the pasta and mixed in some of the grape tomatoes with the mozzarella, before distributing it between two bowls and grabbing some cutlery. She brought the bowls over and placed them down before running back into the kitchen, putting the bread on a plate with some napkins.

"Drink?"

"I think I'm in a Dew mood…"

She grabbed two cans of Mountain Dew from the fridge and brought everything over, coughing slightly when she put the bread down.

"It's kind of crispy."

"Just how I like it," Willow smiled, "This smells great. Thank you so much for making me dinner."

"Yeah, well…I don't risk second degree burns for just anyone," Tara smiled back, "Sorry ahead of time if it tastes awful."

Willow responded by twirling some pasta on her fork and spearing both a tomato and piece of cheese, popping it all in her mouth.

"Baby, it's delicious," she said as she swallowed, "And I swear I'm not just saying that. It's really delicious."

Tara heard the genuine tone and her smile beamed, before she picked up her fork and started eating her own food.

When they finished, Tara had cleared their plates and run into the bedroom, telling Willow to wait for her, which she was, patiently. The redhead was sitting at the table, playing a tune with her fingers until she noticed the brunette coming out of her room. She looked at her and gulped.

"Leather…leather pants," she managed to squeak out, "You look…you look…can we please go into the bedroom?"

"Nope," Tara said with an almost smug smile, hitting her palms against the leather on her outer thighs, "But you can take them off later. Now, come on."

Tara ushered them out the door and onto the subway, Willow staring at her the entire way until they arrived at their stop. The brunette grabbed Willow's hand and started walking towards somewhere that the redhead realised she still wasn't aware of.

"Will you at least tell me if we're close?" she asked, swinging their conjoined hands between their bodies.

"Yes," Tara answered.

"Yes you'll tell me or yes we're close?"

"Both."

The redhead rolled her eyes and let herself be led forward until they were standing on a wharf.

"What are we doing here?"

"I thought we could get the Staten Island ferry? You know, watch the sunset on the boat…and there's some great views of the city at night. Even I think it's amazing and I grew up looking at it," Tara replied with a smile.

Willow's face lit up as she heard the brunette's plans and squeezed her hand.

"That sounds like the most beautiful evening… Lead the way, my love."

Tara walked them both onto the waiting ferry and to the front of the boat, sitting down with the redhead next to. The sun was just starting to set, casting an orange hue on the blue waters of the Hudson River.

"It's all so tall," Willow remarked as the ferry took off, "So…grand."

"It is," Tara replied, then a sad smile graced her features. She pointed off to forwards and off to the side slightly, "That's where the Twin Towers were."

Willow looked at the noticeably low-level area and turned to her girlfriend.

"What was it like?" she asked quietly.

"Massive cloud of smoke," Tara replied, her eyes glazing over slightly at the memories, "I was in the 5th grade. My grandmother picked me up from school right after the first plane hit, it was only like twenty minutes after school started anyway, And there was just smoke billowing up everywhere. The sky was black. People were panicking and screaming. And then the second plane hit and it was like this eerie calm was everywhere, like people just couldn't believe it was happening. Then people were screaming about the Pentagon and the terrorists and stuff and it kind of blurs from there, it was just so…catastrophic. Remember my friend Megan? From Halloween?"

Willow nodded wordlessly.

"Her father worked in the World Trade Centre. He died that day. My grandmother starting getting sick not long after too. Her lungs. She didn't get really bad for a few years after that though. But it's one of those things you never forget. Just all the…loss. Makes me realise how lucky I am that I'm happy and healthy…that I have you."

"You're so strong, Tara. I don't know how you've dealt with all the sadness in your life."

"I've had a lot of happiness to weigh it out," Tara replied, kissing her girlfriend's forehead, "Look at that sunset."

The sun had almost completely set, looking as if half were resting above the river, rays of light reflecting brightly against the shimmering water.

"It's all so romantic," Willow sighed, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to swoon me so I'd drop my panties later."

"Do you know better?" Tara asked, deadpan, stifling a giggle.

Willow laughed and cuddled her body closer to her girlfriend's as the relaxing ferry ride continued, both admiring the palatial views of The Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island, until they arrived at Staten Island.

They departed the boat, as was regulation, before turning right back around in the turnstiles and finding seats on the opposite end of the ferry than they had been before, enjoying the same views, but now under the dark night sky instead of the twilight dusk.

About ten minutes into the return journey, their lips had naturally come together, lazily kissing each other until the boat docked once again, back in Manhattan, and they strolled off, quietly enjoying the night as they made their way back to the subway, to go home.

When they arrived, Tara surprised Willow by continuing up the stairs when they were at their floor.

"We live on three, baby," Willow said, tugging her back down the couple of steps her girlfriend had walked up.

Tara just turned and gave her a half smile, continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Come on. I wanna show you something."


	33. Chapter 33

Willow shrugged and let herself be lead up more flights of stairs, until there were no more left and they were standing in front of a door that had 'roof' written on it. Tara kicked the left corner of the door three times, then turned the knob, opening it.

"Little OCD there, baby?"

"This door's been broken for years," Tara chuckled, "It won't open unless you do that."

"That has to be a fire hazard," Willow commented, then drew a sharp breath as her girlfriend walked her onto the roof-top, twinkling lights from the surrounding buildings all around them.

"Over here," Tara said as she brought them over around a large metal contraption to where a blanket was laid out with two pillows on top.

"When did you do this?"

"Before you woke up. I wasn't sure I'd get a chance, so I slipped up and set it up then went back and snuggled into you and, well, you remember what happened next. I'm just glad it didn't rain."

The brunette had laid them both down while she was speaking, Willow's head resting on her shoulder.

"The idea was that I'd end what I'd hoped would be a romantic birthday with some further romantic star-gazing, but I kind of forgot that we live in New York…there's way too many lights on to be able to see them."

"So we'll neon-light gaze. Just looking at the sky is beautiful as well, honey," Willow replied, giving the taller girl a kiss on the cheek, "When I was home for the holidays, I used to look at the sky and imagine you were looking at it too. Made me feel closer to you."

Tara felt a rush of love and entwined their hands, resting them on the redhead's stomach before something caught her eye.

"Hey! There's a star! Bright one, too," she said, pointing just below the left of the moon.

"That's Jupiter," Willow replied with a smile.

"Jupiter?"

"Yep. Jupiter."

"But…but I thought Jupiter was green."

Willow looked her girlfriend, raising both her eyebrows, a small smile tugging the sides of her mouth.

"Green? Um, no. It's like swirls of orange and brown…and white if I remember correctly. Anyway, from this far away it just looks like another star, bright though, like you said."

"So I'm guessing it doesn't have the little grey men on it either?" Tara asked jokingly.

Willow giggled and shook her head.

"I doubt it. If it did have life, the temperatures would be too high for them to be like earth humans-"

Tara snorted at the words 'earth humans' and Willow hit her playfully.

"But," she continued, smiling, "There could be water-based life there. Or ammonia-based. Jupiter is like a gas giant."

"How'd you know so much about it?"

"Philosophy major, remember? I have classes on Ancient Mythology and stuff. Jupiter was a Greek God, the Roman equivalent of Zeus and the professor talked about the planet itself as well."

"Smarty-pants," Tara teased, good-naturedly.

"Says the girl who's going to make a living putting her hands into people."

Tara stayed quiet, smirking, as she waited for her girlfriend to realise what she said. It only took three seconds.

"Oh, wait, I didn't mean like that, I meant 'cause you wanna be a doctor and a fertility specialist so you'd have to perform surgeries and stuff, which means you have to put your hands into people, but not into like, _places_, well, maybe places, 'cause again, fertility doctor, which kind of involves that general area, but that's like, different, 'cause I'll be the only one who you're touching there in like a love way, I mean, right?"

Tara turned her head, her smirk changed to a loving smile.

"Of course. Only woman I'll ever love so only woman I'll ever touch in a 'love way' as you put it."

Willow looked sheepish for a second, before matching her girlfriend's smile.

"I had a great birthday. You made it wonderful. You make everything wonderful."

Tara looked bashful for a moment before leaning her head down to meet Willow's lips in a gentle kiss. The gentleness quickly escalated into unrestrained passion as Willow moved her head up onto the pillow and cupped the brunette's cheek, bringing their mouths closer together as their tongues duelled.

After several minutes of kissing, Tara pulled her girlfriend on top of her and slipped her hands under her t-shirt, caressing the skin of her back. Willow moaned into the kiss, until she felt the taller girl start to pull at the hem of her top and pulled back.

"We should go back to the apartment," she said, her breathing heavy.

Tara shook her head.

"No? You, um, don't wanna…?" Willow asked, trying not to show her disappointment.

"I do," Tara replied, her eyes darker than Willow had ever seen, "Right here, right now."

"Here?" Willow asked, "But, but it's a roof and, and there's people on the street, and…"

"You said you wanted to be wilder. Make love with me right here, out in the open…under Jupiter," Tara smirked.

Willow sat back slightly and raised her arms in silent compliance, her heart beating furiously as the thought of making love in 'public', despite the fact that they were eight stories up, thrilling her more than she would have thought possible.

Tara's face lit up and she pulled her lover's t-shirt off, removing her bra in one fluid motion. She admired the blue navel ring again for a moment before raising her head and sucking an already-hard nipple into her mouth, stretching her arms out behind her to balance herself.

"Ohh, baby," Willow breathed, fluttering her eyes closed, "That's so good."

The brunette started sucking the flesh of her girlfriend's breast into her mouth, gradually taking more and more until she was engulfing it completely. The sensation made the redhead lose her balance, pushing them both back onto the blanket, Tara's head landing on the pillow with Willow's breasts being pushed into her face.

She took advantage of the new position by switching back and forth between breasts as her hands found their way to the smaller girl's belt buckle, undoing it before popping the button of her jeans, lowering the zipper and pulling the material over her ass. Willow shook herself free of her jeans, stepping on the ends when they pooled around her ankles and reached a hand between their bodies to rid Tara of her leather pants, a feat she managed to achieve in mere seconds as the brunette, impressively, never let up her ministrations.

"Oh yes, yes," Willow moaned as she felt the taller girl bite down particularly hard on one of her nipples, then sooth it with her tongue, "Oh god I need…I need…"

Much to Tara's surprise, the redhead rolled them, taking her away from her playthings. She was just about to pout when she felt the buttons on her own shirt being quickly undone; both that and her front-clasping bra being shoved down her shoulders.

"Mmhh, boobs," Willow said dreamily, reaching both hands up to squeeze the firm flesh, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the globes in front of her, "Take our panties off, baby. My hands are busy."

Tara could do nothing but comply, loving the attention her breasts were getting and carefully dragged both of their panties down their bodies, leaving them fully naked and exposed to the cold air. The brunette felt a slight chill across her back but the molten heat of desire coursing through her veins easily outweighed it. She took Willow's hand from her chest and put them on her cheeks, before lowering herself fully on top of her girlfriend and cupping her cheeks as well, letting their lips meet so they could kiss each other deeply, bodies moving rhythmically.

After a while, Tara recognised the ache in her groin becoming unbearable and knew Willow would be a similar state, so she pulled back, taking a few much needed breaths before grinning.

"What would my birthday girl like this evening, hmm? Fingers? Tongue? Both?"

Willow shook her head shyly, eliciting a curious look from the brunette. The smaller girl answered by bending one of her knees and throwing her leg across the other girl's ass, pushing their centres together.

"Ooh, you want us to rub our pussies together," Tara said, her grin getting even bigger.

Willow blushed despite herself and nodded. Tara held herself up on her forearms so she'd have more leverage and started a slow grinding motion, moving up and down.

"I love it like this," Tara continued, her voice a hoarse whisper as she felt her lips part from the pressure, her clit rubbing against Willow's deliciously, "Oh, you're so wet."

Willow moaned as she too felt her girlfriend's wetness, mingling with her own, the mere though of it enough to make her light-headed and dug her heel even more into the brunette's ass, pushing them closer.

"This is incredible, Tara," she said quietly, her eyes shut tight, "Go faster."

Tara started grinding faster, letting out a long, guttural moan as she did so and felt her lover clutch at her shoulders, digging her short nails into the flesh there. She started moving her hips even faster in response as Willow grunted, feeling every movement against her throbbing clit. Both girls continued pumping their hips into each other, the tension steadily rising as loud moaning got lost into the air.

"Baby, I'm coming," Willow panted as she felt her toes begin to curl.

Tara groaned, then opened her eyes, her lids heavy.

"Open your eyes," she rasped out, looking straight into green depths when her girlfriend replied, "Scream my name."

"What?" Willow asked, confused and almost completely delirious with bliss.

"I want you to scream my name. With the thousands of people on the street who could hear, know exactly what we're doing; know that we love each other. Scream my name."

Tara punctuated her words by thrusting harder against the redhead and Willow threw her head back against the pillow, howling into the night as the orgasm broke within her, making her whole body erupt in pleasure.

"TAAARRRAAA!"

The almost deafening scream of her lover as enough to send the brunette over the edge and found her own voice rising to a decibel she didn't even know she was capable of achieving.

"WILLLOOOW!"

Eight floors down, the people walking the streets of New York, used to the often loud and unusual sounds that came with living in the city that never sleeps, continued about their business as usual.

Tara, meanwhile, had collapsed on top of her girlfriend, both of them taking huge lungfuls of air as they came down from their high, the occasional shudder running through one to the other as their whole bodies tingled.

"Tara, that was amazing," Willow said, her breath still slightly laboured, "So amazing. Exhilarating and, and spine-tingling; everything-tingling, really and anyone could've heard and I don't care, I don't care one bit, I hope they did hear, I hope they heard how incredible you make me feel."

"Love you," Tara replied, much to exhausted to even try and face her girlfriend.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes. But not moving."

Willow grabbed the other side of that blanket that they weren't lying on and threw it over her girlfriend's naked back. Tara managed to shimmy her head up from under the blanket, both of them resting on the pillow.

"Hi."

"Hi," Willow grinned, "How's it going?"

"Pretty darn good," Tara chuckled.

Willow turned her head a little and leaned forward to meet the brunette's lips tenderly for a couple of minutes until she pulled back, a content smile on her face.

"Birthday's rock."


	34. Chapter 34

"No way, Rosenberg. Not happening."

"Tara, come on."

"No. No way. You know, if it'd known this was gonna come up, I might've reconsidered our relationship."

"You're so dramatic. As if you wouldn't date me because of this."

"I don't know how I didn't know before now."

Willow sighed and plopped down onto the sofa.

"I watch American Idol, baby. And sometimes I vote. It's just who I am. And the reason you didn't know beforehand is because I tivo the episodes and watch them Thursday mornings when I have no classes."

Tara closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side before sitting beside her girlfriend.

"Okay. I guess it you liking American Idol isn't that bad. It's just all so…reality TV-y."

"That's 'cause it is reality TV," Willow joked, bumping her shoulder against the brunette's.

Tara smiled and picked up the remote.

"Fox, right?"

"Yep. But I don't wanna watch it anymore."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Tara asked, staring at her girlfriend disbelievingly, "I'm agreeing to watch it 'cause I love you and you love it, therefore by association, I love it. And because it's Valentines Day."

Having agreed to stay in for Valentines Day, Willow had made dinner, Tara having avoided the kitchen ever since the redhead's birthday, after which they had decided to settle in and watch TV together for the evening, where Willow had mentioned, in passing, that American Idol was on and they could watch it, to a shocked brunette who had an peculiar hatred for reality TV shows, any of them.

"I know," Willow nodded, "But now I want make-up sex."

"Will, honey," Tara chuckled, "I would hardly call that a fight. That was just me seriously overreacting."

"So now you want to make it up to me…"

"Yep. I do. By watching American Idol with you."

Willow thought for a second, then smiled and nodded, knowing they'd be making love later on that night anyway and the idea that Tara was willing to do something she really didn't want to just to please her made her feel completely loved, and seeing as it was Valentines Day, she decided to embrace that love, and Tara in the process, by opening her arms and letting her girlfriend use her as a backrest.

"Thank you, baby," Willow said, putting a kiss on the brunette's head, "You might even like it."

"I doubt it. But I promise not to mock anyone that you like."

"That's all I ask," Willow chuckled as she turned up the volume and settled comfortably, resting her hands on the taller girl's stomach.

An hour and a half later, the redhead pressed the 'off' button on the remote and squeezed her girlfriend's mid-section.

"So…?"

"I guess…that the brunette chick…wasn't awful…and the judges interacting… was kind of funny."

"Ha. I knew it. You like AI. You're one of us now!"

"Fine, I admit it, you converted me. You gonna make me feel all bad about it?"

"Of course not," Willow whispered and pushed some of the brunette's hair away from her neck, placing a series of feather-light kisses to the skin there, "I only ever wanna make you feel good."

Tara tilted her head, offering more of her neck to the redhead and sighed softly as the kisses got slightly more pressure behind them, the smaller girl poking her tongue out a little to lick her skin.

"Wanna move this into the bedroom?" Willow asked after a couple of minutes of generally adoring her girlfriend's neck.

"Definitely," Tara replied, then leaned her head back to meet the redhead's lips, "Give me two minutes. I'll meet you in there."

Willow stood up and leaned down for another kiss.

"Don't be long."

"Promise," Tara breathed as the smaller girl walked away.

She closed her eyes to let the warm feelings her girlfriend had instilled flow through for a moment, before standing and going into the kitchen, taking a plastic bag that she had hidden in the fridge. She put one of the items in the bag in the microwave for thirty seconds and waited for the 'ping' before making her way over to the bedrooms. She looked down the small hallway and saw her bedroom door open and the other closed, so figured the redhead was in her room. She walked in and smiled when she saw the smaller girl lying sideways on the bed, propped up on one elbow, wearing just a jade green negligee.

"You look gorgeous," she whispered quietly, in awe.

"What've you got there?"

Tara grinned and held up an item in each hand.

"Whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Warmed chocolate sauce."

Willow's face lit up and she smirked.

"In that case, take your pants off and come eat me up."

Tara put the food items on her nightstand and popped her jeans, shaking herself free of them.

"Take your bra off, too," Willow continued, her legs going up and down shapely legs, "Actually, you know what, just get naked, that whipped cream is just yelling at me to swirl all over you."

Tara eagerly complied and freed herself of all her clothing before climbing on top on her girlfriend, hovering over her on her forearms.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Willow grinned, "It's been wonderful."

"You think it was gonna be bad?" Tara smirked.

"No. Although I did have a weird dream the other night where we lived in like an alternate universe and you got stabbed on Valentines Day."

"That better not be your subconscious telling you that you wanna stab me," Tara said, raising both of her eyebrows.

"No some asshat you worked with did it. I wanted to kill him."

"Ah. Well forgot about the bad dream, 'cause I promise after I'm finished with you the only thing you'll be dreaming about it is endless pleasure."

"Lucky me," Willow grinned and started running her hands up and down the brunette's back, "Love you."

"Mmhh, I love you too," Tara responded promptly, before reaching over and taking the packet of chocolate sauce, drizzling it over her lover's lips.

Willow resisted the natural urge to poke her tongue out and lick her own lips, knowing Tara fully intended to do it and moaned a second later when the brunette extended her tongue and slowly licked the chocolate away. The redhead suddenly flipped them and whipped her negligee off. Tara looked disappointed for a second until she realised that it left her girlfriend completely naked and took advantage of the fact by dripping some of the sauce between the valley of her breasts.

She sat up and licked it away with a loud moan until a slight pushing on her shoulders made her lie back down.

Willow smirked at her and grabbed the whipped cream, shaking the can.

"I am gonna enjoy this," she said as she pressed on the nozzle, putting a circle of cream around the brunette's breasts and a blob on each nipple. She curved a line just above her belly button, careful to avoid the still-healing piercing there, making a face out of the cream.

She giggled at the sight for a moment, then lowered her head and placed wet, open mouth kisses along her abdomen, collecting the cream as she did so, before moving up and licking the swell of her breasts, circling inwards slowly until she sucked the dab of cream from each nipple and tugged one between her teeth, making it harden in her mouth.

Tara moaned and held Willow to her as she switched sides over and over again, teasing her mercilessly, until she sat back, stopping all contact.

"Don't you dare, Willow, get back here and do me, now!" Tara growled, opening her eyes and fixing the redhead with a glare, as if defying her not to agree.

Willow looked pleasantly surprised by the authoritative tone and pinched each of the brunette's nipples at the same time.

"Feisty, baby. Very sexy."

"Willow…"

Willow held herself over her girlfriend, face-to-face.

"Hands and knees. I wanna 'do' you from behind. Although I prefer the term 'make love.' It's much more accurate."

Tara's features softened and she leaned up for a gentle kiss, before pulling away with a smirk.

"You're gonna need to get offa me if you want to make love to me like that. A position, might I add, I am very happy to be made love to in."

Willow gave the taller girl a loving smile and another kiss before sitting back on her heels, watching as Tara manoeuvred herself onto her hands and knees. When the brunette seemed settled, she knelt between her legs, spreading them even more in the process. She brought her hands up to knead the flesh of her ass and lowered her head to probe a very wet opening with her tongue.

"Oh Willow," Tara moaned softly, pushing back into her lover's tongue, "That's wonderful."

Willow got lost in the taste of her girlfriend for a few minutes as her hands continued to squeeze in perfect synch with her tongue movements until she felt Tara start to quiver slightly and pulled back, to a very frustrated groan from the brunette.

"Will, come on, honey, please. I was so close."

"I know," Willow whispered apologetically, "It'll be worth it."

Tara groaned again, resignedly this time and took some deep breaths to keep herself in check until she felt something warm across her back and felt the redhead start to lick what she assumed was the chocolate sauce. She was just about to giggle at the almost ticklish sensation when two fingers entered her suddenly, making her gasp loudly and push her hips back again, trying to take as much as she could.

"More," she moaned, almost straight away, the two fingers providing very little friction in her copious wetness.

Willow slipped another finger inside as she continued to leisurely lick the sauce she had drizzled on the brunette's back, thrusting inside deeply.

"Fuck, yes," Tara grunted as the third finger entered her, feeling the tension swiftly coiling from all the attention she'd gotten beforehand, "God, I think I'm coming already."

Willow was tempted to slow down when she heard the taller girl speak, to prolong her pleasure, but decided that her girlfriend probably wouldn't react well to that, seeing as she'd been so teasing already, so redoubled her efforts and started thrusting faster, eliciting a delighted moan from the other girl.

"Oh so good, so good…so close, so close. Oh I love you, Willow…"

"Love you too, baby," Willow replied, raising her head momentarily before resuming licking her back, the chocolate long gone, but Tara's skin was delicious enough on its own for the redhead.

"Oh, Will…yes…yes…yes…yesssss…oh yes, yes, yes, YES, YES, YES, WILLOW!"

Tara felt herself start to shake violently as Willow continued to thrust, easing her down slowly as her thighs twitched. She eventually flattened her legs and whimpered when Willow pulled out of her, before a warm body nestled into her side and was giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

She responded to the kiss and brought a hand up to stroke her girlfriend's hair as their lips moved languidly against each other.

"Wow, sweetie," she said when they pulled back, "That was incredible. You're such a tease though. Vixen."

"You love it."

"Maybe. But I'm never gonna admit it."

They met for another kiss for a several minutes until Tara felt like she had regained enough use of her limbs and grabbed the whipped cream from beside them, pulling back and shaking it between them.

"Whatcha doing with that?" Willow asked with a grin.

"I want a little cream," Tara replied, bringing the can down and squirting some into the redhead's curls, "With a little Willow-cream."

Willow giggled and grabbed the can, swirling even more cream into her centre before spreading her legs in invitation.

"Said it before baby, but I think it bears repeating," she said with a sensual smile, "Come eat me up."

Tara's eyes lit up and she moved down the redhead's body, placing her hands on her thighs as she buried her face into the pile of cream, devouring it to try and get to her girlfriend's wetness, lapping greedily when her tongue got its first taste.

"Mmhh, baby," Willow moaned, a dreamy smile on her face, "Mmhh, yeah, cream taste good?"

"Yours does," Tara replied before wrapping her lips around her lover's clit and sucking hard, making the redhead gasp sharply.

The brunette sucked a couple of times before an idea snuck into her mind and she gripped her lover's thighs more firmly before quickly flipping them, feeling Willow's thighs come to rest instinctively either side of her head.

It took the redhead a second to realise the change of position, but when she did she quickly held herself up on her arms, feeling her girlfriend's tongue continue to worship her centre.

_Oh god…her tongue…oh so good…but like this…? What if I hurt her? Okay, stay in check, do not hurt love of your life, keep steady…_

Tara noticed that Willow's responses were limited to the moans coming from her mouth and pulled away, meeting the smaller girl's gaze, whose head was hanging down, looking at her.

"Come on, Will, ride my face," she said with a wink.

Willow audibly gulped at the suggestion, but shook her head a little.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"But-"

"I promise, if for some reason, you hurt me, I will stop, okay?"

Willow nodded after a moment, knowing Tara would never break a promise to her and felt an eager tongue slide back into her, starting a steady thrusting rhythm in and out. She started moving her hips, tentatively at first, but went faster as Tara's hands came to rest on her butt cheeks, encouraging the movements.

"Ugh…Tara…so good…so very good."

Tara pulled her tongue out and wrapped her lips around the redhead's throbbing clit again, running her tongue over it inside her mouth for a few moments before sucking steadily, hearing a grunt from the smaller girl that she knew indicated an impending orgasm. She let her tongue slide back down and thrust it inside, tasting a change immediately as Willow's bucking got even more frantic.

Willow threw her head back as the lights started dancing in front of her eyelids, pleasure shooting through her, consuming her completely.

"Tara, Tara, Tara, Tara, TARRRAA!"

Tara felt a gush of juices flood her face, drenching her completely and grinned in delight as she drank all she could from her girlfriend's still-flowing fountain. When she felt the redhead had no more left to give, she quietly scooted up the bed and pulled the exhausted girl on top of her, her head nestled into the brunette's neck.

"My arms hurt," Willow remarked absently, "But sooo worth it. You sure I didn't hurt you?"

"No way. You were all over me. I loved it."

Willow smiled and raised her head to look at her girlfriend, her smile getting even bigger when she saw her.

"I'm still all over you," she said, surprised that she didn't feel embarrassed, "A whole lot of me. God, you're soaked."

Tara reached over to grab a tissue from the nightstand, misunderstanding the statement, but the redhead stopped her, giving a mixed sensual and shy smile.

"Let me."

The brunette lay there, stunned, as Willow started licking her face clean of her own juices, until a tongue, now carrying a very familiar taste, ran along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth as they began kissing, before pulling away with a grin.

"That was so hot."

"I taste good on you," Willow grinned back, her lids heavy.

Tara sighed contentedly before her grin turned into a smirk.

"Hey Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I think there's some whipped cream left."


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm gonna hit the hay."

Tara looked up from where she was typing on her laptop at the dining table.

"Okay, love. I have to finish this paper, but I'll be in soon. You going into your room?"

"Yep," Willow replied with a nod, "'Night."

"Hey. What about my goodnight kiss?"

Willow walked over and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips.

"Are you okay, Will?" Tara asked when they pulled back, "You've been kinda weird since you got back from the library."

_Yeah, well lie number one, 'cause I wasn't really at the library._

"I'm always weird, baby," Willow chuckled nervously, "They even call me 'peculiar Rosenberg' sometimes, heh."

Tara looked unconvinced, but shrugged.

"Okay. Night. Love you."

"Love you too," Willow replied before turning on her heels and walking towards her bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Tara had just finished brushing her teeth and was going into Willow's bedroom. She stripped off to just her panties and crawled in beside her girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek when she saw her closed eyes and the steady rise and fall of her chest, before spooning her gently, careful not to wake her and settling into a peaceful sleep.

Willow breathed a quiet sigh of relief when she felt the brunette drift off and opened her eyes, not needing to fake her slumber anymore since Tara was asleep, one thought running through her mind over and over again.

_How the hell am I gonna keep this up?_

* * *

Tara came out from the kitchen, having cleaned up after the dinner that Willow had made and walked over to where the redhead was sitting, surrounded by books and her laptop. She bent her head and blew hot air in her ear, delighting in the shiver it caused, before lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Wanna forget all that and come play?"

Willow gulped, more than anything she wanted to do just that, especially since she'd had to think of ways to avoid getting intimate for the past week, and knew she'd have to continue in that vain for another while as well. She turned and gave the brunette an apologetic look.

"Sorry, baby. I have a huge test tomorrow, and I've only been over half the chapters that it's on. I may even have to pull an all-nighter."

Tara gave her a genuine smile, making Willow feel even worse and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't burn yourself out, honey. You've been study-gal night and day lately."

"I won't. Just, you know, this test."

"You'll do great," Tara replied, straightening up, "Love you, beautiful."

"Love you too," Willow responded with a weak smile, closing her books as Tara walked into her bedroom out of sight.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before forgoing the pretence that she actually had a test tomorrow and opened Solitaire on her computer, hoping that if she waited long enough to go to bed, Tara would already be asleep.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Tara yelled as she accidentally dropped the grocery bag she had been carrying all over the floor outside her apartment.

She heard a door opening and looked to see Craig walking towards her, looking concerned. They both bent down and started picking up the items.

"You okay, doll?" Craig ventured after a moment.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay?" Tara snapped, shoving the bread back into the bag, roughly.

"Okay, okay, don't take it out on the sourdough. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, 'cause your good mood is both obvious and contagious. Jeez, somebody needs to get laid."

Tara straightened up and shot her neighbour an almost distressed look.

"Oh," Craig said, quirking one eyebrow, "You _do_ need to get laid. Where's Willow been?"

"Nowhere. That's the thing," Tara sighed, relieved she could finally talk to someone about her lack of intimacy with her girlfriend over the past two weeks, "She's right beside me, but she's not there. She's like, absent. She hasn't tried to start anything at all for the past while and like, rejects me when I try. Even her kisses are like over in a second. I don't know what to do. I mean, short of getting on my knees and begging her."

"That might work," Craig replied, receiving a glare from his neighbour, "You're lesbians. Talk it out. It's what you people do, isn't it?"

"Don't even try and make out like you don't talk about your feelings with your boyfriend. Ben told me all about it."

"Yeah, well at least I'm getting some," Craig smirked, before starting down the hallway back to his apartment.

Tara picked up an apple from the top of the bag and threw it at him, before leaning against the door and sighing.

_He's right. At least he is getting some_

Willow slid into bed beside her girlfriend and settled comfortably into the pillows, feigning exhaustion.

"Wow. Long day. School and homework and everything. I'm beat. 'Night, love," she said, before turning her back, clutching the blanket to her.

Tara turned herself on her side and ran her hand along the redhead's arm, through the blanket, before pushing her hair away from her neck and kissing there, down along her shoulder blades. She was just about to kiss the spot right at the back of the smaller girl's neck that she knew Willow loved having kissed when the other girl clutched the blanket tighter and pulled it to right up under her chin, cutting off the brunette's ministrations completely.

Tara looked angry for a moment, before shaking her head and sighing softly, lying back down on her other side, their backs facing each other.

It was only about a minute later that Willow heard quiet, almost soundless sobs coming from the other side of the bed. She turned and put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Tara?"

Tara didn't say anything but her sobs seemed to get louder at the contact. Willow tried to get the brunette to turn around and face her but when it appeared that that was not going to work, she got out of bed and walked around the bed; getting back in beside the taller girl, facing each other this time.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Tara sniffled, feeling somewhat ashamed at herself for bursting into tears and shrugged.

"I don't know. You tell me."

Willow crinkled her eyebrow in confusion.

"We haven't made love for three weeks, Willow. And, and that's not like us. At all. Normally we have to make sure we only go once or twice a night so that we get enough sleep. It's not just the sex, Will, I miss connecting to you in that way, showing you I love you. You showing me. I mean, is there something wrong? Do you not want me anymore?"

Willow's eyes widened and shook her head emphatically.

"Baby, I want you more than anything in the world. It's killing me not having you touch me or getting to touch you."

Tara's face lit up slightly at her girlfriend's words and she trailed a hand down her arm again. Just as she was about to slip it inside the redhead's pants, Willow caught her and pulled her hand away. The brunette looked like she might burst into tears all over again at being rejected for what had been countless times over the past three weeks and looked at the smaller girl, almost desperately.

"What is it? Do you want to try something new, is that is? I'll do whatever you want, just name it. I, I could dress up again or, um, role-play? Or…toys! Did you wanna try toys? We can try toys, we can do whatever you want, absolutely anything."

Willow cupped her girlfriend's cheek to try and calm her down slightly and leaned forward for a quick kiss, careful to keep it chaste, not wanting to start something she couldn't finish.

"I don't need anything but you and me. I don't want anything but you and me, 'cause we are so perfect together."

Tara regarded her with an equally confused and exhausted look.

"Then what the fuck is going on?"

Willow winced at the swear word being aimed specifically at her, but regained her composure.

"I've just been really busy with school and everything?" she tried, but knew her tone was giving her away.

"So now you're lying to me as well," Tara said, getting slightly angry, "Willow, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you more than anything in the world, but I can't deal with this. Just talk to me, if there's something wrong, we can work it out, or if you're just not in the mood anymore, well…we can figure something out, but you've been distant and distracted and almost…cold to me the past three weeks. I mean forget about the not making love for a second, you would've been fine with us going to sleep tonight with our backs turned. We've never not slept in each other's arms, Will, not one night that we've been together and it hurts like hell that you seem to be willing to just drift apart from me."

Willow looked completely panicked and waved her hand back and forth frantically in front of the brunette's face.

"Tara, no, no, I couldn't handle that, I couldn't handle us not being together."

Tara bit her lip and looked at her, not sure exactly what to say, not even sure what was going on. Willow sighed and took a deep breath, knowing she'd have to tell the truth. She sought out the brunette's gaze and entwined their hands under the sheet, bringing her girlfriend's knuckles up to kiss before speaking.

"I have an STD."


	36. Chapter 36

Tara visibly recoiled and snatched her hand away, backing up off the bed.

"You what?!"

"Baby, I-"

"No, no, 'cause we've only been with each other, we've only been with each other so you either lied to me or you cheated."

Willow stood and tried to walk over but Tara backed away.

"Baby, you were the first woman I was ever with, I swear."

"So what, there was a guy? Is that it? I could've handled it, Willow, I didn't need to be your first, I loved that I was, but it wasn't essential, I just wanted to be with you, why would you lie about that? And then saying you never had an orgasm before, was that a lie too? Who lies about that?"

Willow hung her head as her girlfriend continued to speak, everything was coming out all wrong and she had no idea how to rectify it, so decided to try and get her attention.

"Tara!"

The brunette calmed slightly at the loud tone, but kept her distance.

"You were my first _ever_ and I hadn't felt the things you made me feel before either, physical or emotional. You were a revelation in my life, okay?"

Tara seemed to accept this before realising what the other option was. She sank down onto the bed and tried to control the tears.

"So you cheated?" she asked, her voice small.

"I would never in a million years ever do that," Willow replied, her voice thick with emotion, "I'm yours and no one else's."

Tara shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You didn't sleep with anyone else?"

"Never."

"And I was your first?"

"My only."

She opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend's sincere look, so she patted the bed beside her to indicate it was okay for Willow to sit next to her. The redhead eagerly sat beside her and took a deep breath.

"First off, I am so sorry about how I went about this, making you feel so bad and thinking I was cheating or something, it never even crossed my mind that that's how it might look. I was just so embarrassed, ya know? And the doctor told me to stay away from any sexual activities for four weeks, some internet sites said certain stuff was okay, but the doctor said everything so I didn't wanna risk it and I didn't want to start something and then pull away and you'd be even more confused, so that's why I haven't been trying to start things and why I've been avoiding your advances. But you have to know that I've wanted them more than anything."

Tara nodded, but still looked confused.

"I still don't get how you got it. Or why you didn't tell me, I mean, I need to be tested too."

"Oh, um, it's kinda not that like that…" Willow shook her head.

"Uh…" Tara started, staring at the redhead, looking completely worn out from the emotional rollercoaster this conversation had been.

"Remember Valentine's Day?"

"Of course," Tara smiled, despite the confusion still lingering; it was one of the last times they'd made love before all of this had happened, "Pretty memorable."

Willow smiled too, and continued her explanation.

"So you know how we had all the fun with the cream and chocolate and everything?"

Tara nodded.

"So apparently the, um, sugar, you know, when you, well, we put the cream in my, uh, the um, bacteria and-" Willow was blushing furiously at this stage but was cut off as Tara grabbed her cheeks and brought her in for a deep kiss, before kissing all over the redhead's face frantically.

"Oh…you…beautiful…sweet…girl," she said between kisses, before pulling back and gazing into green eyes, adopting a tender tone, "You got a yeast infection?"

Willow averted her gaze and blushed even more, but managed a nod.

"Oh, honey, that happens. And it's not a STD," Tara replied with a slight chuckle, the relief overwhelming her completely.

"But it's like, an infection…that I got from having sex…so it kinda is…and I read online that some doctors consider it an STD, they're not sure, and-"

Tara put a finger on the redhead's lips to silence her babble.

"I love you so much," she said, moving her hand to cup her girlfriend's cheek, "But don't ever keep things from me again. If you can't trust me with this kinda stuff, who can you?"

"I know. I'm sorry," Willow replied, chastised.

"If you'd just told me when you'd found out, we could've avoided all of this. I thought we were breaking up."

Willow looked horrified and shook her head repeatedly.

"No, no, I won't let that happen. Ever. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll tell you everything from now on, no matter how embarrassing, I'll tell you everything and I won't keep secrets or try to hide and oh god, I lied to you, told you I had tests when I didn't, I'm so sorry and I'm the worst girlfriend, I promise I'll make it up to you, I promise, in fact…hey, in fact, I'm gonna start right now!"

The redhead lunged at her girlfriend, pining her to the bed and started to kiss around her neck and collarbone, her hands starting to work their way under her tank top.

"Willow," Tara tried to get out, but swiftly getting lost in the most attention she'd had in three weeks, "Oh sweetie, right there…oh no, honey, honey, we still can't remember, just another week, right? And it's fine 'cause everything's out in the open now so we can still cuddle without you worrying."

Willow raised her head, a glint in her eye.

"My…area's out of action, but my fingers and tongue are a-okay, I can still make love to you. I can't believe I didn't realise this before, I'm so sorry I made you go without for three weeks, when I coulda been showing you how much I love you. I'm just so sorry for everything."

Tara cupped both her girlfriend's cheeks so she'd know Willow heard what she was saying.

"I agree you went about this completely wrong. And I'm not gonna say I'm not hurt that you didn't tell me, but I get you were embarrassed and things just piled on from there. So first things first, you're forgiven, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes. But on the proviso that we talk to each other from now on. No matter how self-conscious we feel. Especially if that something is gonna affect the both of us."

Willow nodded.

"Full and complete disclosure, I promise. I just panicked, and well…you know me better than anyone, you know what that means."

Tara stroked the redhead's hair lovingly and got a fond smile on her face.

"That beautiful head starts swarming with thoughts and you get overwhelmed and have no idea what to do with yourself."

Willow blushed and nodded once again and Tara smiled a small smile.

"Okay. So now I need to apologise. I should have known better than to mess with the delicate bacteria down there. We were just discussing balance and stuff last month in one of my classes. So I'm so sorry for the part I played in this."

"You didn't-"

Tara gave her a look that said she wasn't to be argued with and Willow smiled at her.

"Forgiven."

"Thank you. And now," Tara continued, turning them both on their sides, "Thank you for wanting to make love to me. You can't believe how relieved that makes me after the past few weeks. But I wanna make love together. So we can wait until you're all healthy."

Willow looked sheepish, and nodded, leaning over for a quick kiss.

"I can't believe you thought I didn't want you. Have you never looked in the mirror?"

Tara blushed at the compliment before swallowing audibly.

"I'm also sorry for thinking you may have cheated on me," she whispered, "I know you never would."

"I'm sorry that I made it seem like it would be that and I'm sorry-"

She was stopped as Tara put a finger on her lips, giving her a loving smile.

"You know what? No more apologies. From either of us. Past tense, okay? Now we move on and focus on getting you better and making up on the cuddle time we lost. I think we're perfectly capable of cuddling and kissing without needing to go further."

"You're the most amazing woman in the world," Willow breathed, "I'm gonna snuggle you so hard you're gonna have to fight for breath. And when I'm good to go again, you're gonna feel how much I want and need and love you."

"Looking forward to it," Tara whispered, then smirked, "Now, c'mere. You've been all chaste-girl with the kisses too. I haven't felt your tongue in like two weeks."

Willow looked apologetic but shook herself out of it, remembering what the brunette had said and cupped the back of her girlfriend's head, bringing their lips together in the most loving, passionate kiss they'd had in a while. Tara tilted her head into pillow slightly, opening her mouth even more in an attempt to get closer as their tongues caressed each other.

The taller girl cupped one of Willow's cheeks as she felt the kiss intensify, not in movement, but in emotionality, three weeks of confusion, insecurity and frustration slowly melting away as they reaffirmed their love and devotion to each other in the most simplest of intimate acts.

Willow reluctantly pulled away when she felt the need for oxygen become almost insufferable, but quickly went back for a series of short, sweet kisses, her girlfriend's lips pulling her to them, like a magnet, the deep contact having been sorely missed.

"Love you," Tara breathed into the redhead's lips as they finally fully pulled back, albeit only an inch, to try and get air.

Willow looked into the glassy eyes of her girlfriend and smiled lazily.

"I love you too. And I promise you, no matter what, I'm never going that long without doing that again."


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey, Will, did you put the tea somewhere?" Tara asked from the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards.

When there was no answer after a few moments she looked around and saw the living room empty. She was just about to call her girlfriend's name again when she heard soft music come from the redhead's bedroom.

She stopped her search and walked out of the kitchen and towards Willow's bedroom, leaning against the doorway, a massive smile plastered to her face when she saw the room. The smaller girl had put a red blanket down on top of the bed and was walking around lighting candles as the music continued softly, playing what Tara now recognised as Aerosmith's 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' .

Willow turned as she lit the last candle and smiled when she saw Tara waiting in the doorway. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Went to the clinic this afternoon. Infection's gone. I'm all healed and free to resume…activities."

Tara's eyes lit up and she held onto the redhead's hips, leaning down to kiss her soundly, content to just move lips against lips for several minutes until the smaller girl ran her tongue along her bottom lip. The brunette opened her mouth and sucked Willow's tongue as it slid inside.

They both moaned at the contact and started slowly undressing each other, caressing each piece of skin as it was revealed until they were both in just their bra and panties and Tara started walking them towards the bed, encouraging Willow down, then lying on top of her.

The redhead sighed happily into the kiss and ran her hands along her lover's lower back, slipping inside her panties to squeeze her ass occasionally, eliciting a moan from the brunette, before reaching up to unsnap her bra. Tara let the material fall between them and flung it across the room as Willow rolled them and broke the kiss to drop her head and suck a nipple into her mouth.

The brunette held the smaller girl to her chest as she worked on her breasts, her fingers and mouth teasing her nipples into even harder peaks, the moans slipping from her mouth subconsciously. After quite a while of Willow getting reacquainted with her breasts, she reached behind to unhook her bra as well, the garment ending up on the bed beside them. She hit it off the sheets and pulled the redhead up to kiss again, letting their breasts rub together.

"Love you," Willow whispered between kisses, moaning as she felt Tara's hands come up to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between two fingers, "That's so good."

Tara reclaimed her lover's mouth passionately, tongues duelling in an ever-increasing intensity until they were almost at frantic levels, both girls feeling a desperate ache below their stomach, four weeks of frustration coming to a head. Willow pulled back when she felt Tara's hand start to snake lower and the brunette actually looked scared for a minute, making the redhead giggle.

"We're not stopping," she said with a reassuring smile, "Definitely not stopping. It's just, the doctor said I might be a little…tender…and um, recommended…"

She trailed off and reached over the brunette, into her nightstand, pulling out a small box and holding it between them. Tara took the box and smirked.

"You actually bought these?"

"With a lot of blushing," Willow replied, "And, um, I wasn't sure which type, so I just got a variety pack."

Tara nodded, looking at the different types of lubricant that were contained in the box and smiled at her lover.

"You have a preference?"

"The, um, tingle-y one looks kinda cool," she said, blushing despite herself.

Tara opened the box and took out the two sachets of the tingle lube, putting the box back on the night stand.

"Why don't we try them together?" she said with a grin.

Willow nodded excitedly and moved to sit between the brunette's legs, dragging her panties off her body. She made sure Tara was watching and ripped the packet open with her teeth, squeezing the liquid onto her fingers before rubbing them lightly over her girlfriend's entrance.

"Ooh," Tara half-moaned, half-groaned, almost jerking off the bed at the tingling sensation, "That's…different."

"Good different?" Willow asked, concerned that the taller girl didn't like it.

"Very good different. Let me show you."

Before the redhead could react, Tara had switched their positions and was opening the second sachet. Willow bent her knees and spread her legs in invitation and the brunette brought her fingers down, rubbing very gently.

"Ohhhh…wow…tingly…"

"Tell me if something hurts," Tara said as she made sure the lube was generously applied, "Promise?"

"I promise," Willow nodded.

Tara smiled and let her fingers move up slightly and started circling her lover's clit tenderly.

"Oh, oh…uh…oh…mmhh…"

The brunette kept going, gradually rubbing a little harder as Willow's moans got louder until she felt her wetness and the lube would be enough for her to venture inside. She carefully positioned a finger at her entrance and pushed in slowly, looking intently for any signs of pain on the smaller girl's face, but saw only unrestrained rapture.

"Oh yes, Tara…oh god…oh I love you inside me…"

"No pain?"

"God, no, it's perfect," Willow replied as she started moving her hips to keep up with the finger inside her.

Tara matched the rhythm, letting Willow decide what was a comfortable pace and decided not to use anymore fingers; one seemed to be pleasing her girlfriend and figured more could potentially hurt her. Seeing the redhead was enjoying the ministrations, she let herself relax and fully embrace the fact that she was finally inside the other girl again, the contact they'd both been missing.

"You feel wonderful, Willow. I love you."

Willow fluttered her eyes open, a dreamy smile on her face as she was made love to and opened her arms.

"Together, baby, I wanna do this together."

Tara gently lay on top of the younger girl, her finger still moving in and out and moaned loudly as two fingers slid into her wetness, playing with her clit for a few moments until they were inside her, thrusting deeply.

"Oh, Will…yes…'

The brunette moved against her girlfriend's fingers, trying to keep to a steady rhythm but struggling slightly, her hips having a mind of their own as they bucked almost wildly.

"Slow down, baby," Willow encouraged gently, "There's no rush. I want you to feel every movement I make inside you."

Tara closed her eyes and concentrated on slowing her hips, taking deep breaths to calm herself slightly.

"You just feel so good in me," she whispered, her eyes still shut tight, "So good."

Willow said nothing but used her spare hand to bring Tara down to meet her lips, kissing her feverously as their fingers moved at a leisurely pace, the tension slowly building, coiling around both their bodies. When the redhead felt herself getting close, she brought her thumb up and starting flicking against her girlfriend's clit, making the brunette throw her head back, breaking their kiss in the process.

"Yes, Willow," she said, her voice hoarse, "I'm coming…"

Willow felt the orgasm start to break in her as well, hitting her full force, in distinct contrast to the slow love making that had occurred, her mouth opening and closing in wordless bliss as she contracted around the brunette's fingers. Tara, on the other hand, and much to the redhead's delight, was screaming her pleasure, her girlfriend's orgasm enough to set off her own.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck, oh yes, oh Willow…Willow…Willow…oh yes, yes, yes, I love you, I love youuuuu…Willlllooooowwww!"

Tara arched off the bed as she came, pleasure shooting to each and every nerve in her body, the aftershocks just as strong as the initial orgasm until she collapsed onto the smaller girl, completely spent and giggling.

"Oh that was amazing. That was so good. That was so amazing."

"Worth the wait?" Willow asked, trying to joke, but cleared her throat when she saw the look the brunette gave her, "I love you?"

"I love you too," Tara said, carefully extracting her finger, feeling Willow do the same, before rolling off to the side and gathering her exhausted girlfriend in her arms, "You're so beautiful."

Willow crinkled her brow and smiled.

"Where did that come from?"

"My heart. Where else?"

"Well in that case, you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I'm glad it's Friday," Tara said, somewhat sleepily, "We have a lot of time to make-up."

"Are you suggesting all-weekend nakedness?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"Definitely not."

They both grinned and met for a slow, loving kiss, before Tara pulled away, grinning.

"We're gonna need more lube."

Willow bit her lip and opened the drawer of her nightstand again, pulling out three more boxes of the variety pack. Tara raised both eyebrows at her.

"Wow. You were that sure you'd get lucky? Very lucky."

"I kinda have this little lady, she can't resist my body."

"Who is she?" Tara joked, "I'll kill her."

Willow put the boxes back on the stand and cuddled back into their embrace.

"In all seriousness, though, baby. Next time we decide we want to have a little whipped cream fun? We're keeping it above the Mason Dixon line. You know, of the pants variety."


	38. Chapter 38

Tara pushed her laptop away from her for a second, the screen starting to give her a headache and smiled at her screensaver, a close-up of her and Willow, taken just a week ago, in the park, both of them smiling at each other.

The month since what had become known as 'the infection incident' between the two of them, Willow still too embarrassed to say the words 'yeast infection' in reference to herself, things had been wonderful, the fact that they had been able to get through a small rough patch just strengthening their relationship, and now, being mid-April, both were studying hard, getting ready for their finals in May.

The brunette stood up, intending to go into the kitchen to get a drink, when the front door burst open and Willow walked in.

"Hi, hun," Tara greeted with a smile, "What're you doing home? I thought you were going to the library after-okay, where are we walking?"

Willow, who had walked up and grabbed onto her girlfriend while she had been speaking, was walking them backwards, wordlessly. She stayed quiet as they went into her bedroom, before she pushed Tara onto the bed and kicked her shoes off, quickly ridding herself of her own pants and panties.

"I was in class. We were talking about Pentecostal mythology. Tongues of Fire. And all I could think about," she said, climbing on top of her stunned girlfriend, placing a thigh either side of her head, "Was having your tongue, in my fire."

She looked down at her girlfriend, who was still looking completely shocked, and started to wonder if she'd maybe been too forward in her actions. Tara, however, shook herself out of her daze as she took in their very appealing positions and quickly cupped the redhead's ass, bringing her down to meet her eager tongue.

Willow sighed softly, both at the contact and the relief that she hadn't overstepped any boundaries, the sigh turning into a moan as the brunette's tongue found her clit, flicking over it in firm, fast strokes.

"Mmhh…baby."

She looked up, suddenly wishing she'd brought them into Tara's room, since the taller girl had a headboard and she didn't, as she felt her legs giving way slightly already, her clit being lavished with attention.

Tara saw the redhead struggling to keep herself in check, remembering that anytime they'd tried this position – thoroughly enjoyed on both sides – it had been in her room, with the headboard and realised her girlfriend's concern. She gripped the flesh of her ass more firmly, making her look down in the process and winked to try and get her to let go a little. Willow stayed firm, however, so she moved her mouth away.

"I can hold you, you won't hurt me, we're not arguing about this."

She quickly got her mouth back on target, to a very surprised redhead, who nonetheless relaxed her body, grinning broadly when she felt Tara holding her in place, quite easily. She let her eyes flutter closed to enjoy the sensations coursing through her.

Tara wrapped her lips around the younger girl's clit when she felt her relax and sucked hard, eliciting a sharp gasp from above. She smiled internally, loving how the hard nub felt, throbbing in her mouth; how Willow tasted on her tongue, the mix of sweet and salty, so delicious and just so uniquely Willow. She revelled in the fact that she was the only one who got to taste her.

Willow felt Tara start to lick the length of her centre in what could be considered teasing strokes, but the redhead knew it was just the brunette getting all the juice she could and was more than happy to let her get her fill, the idea that her girlfriend loved how she tasted so much thrilling her, always had done. She moaned loudly when she felt her lover's tongue enter her, reaching inside for her sweet spot. She cried out when she felt the slippery muscle hit against the rough patch.

"YES! Oh baby, right there, you got it, you got it, baby, so good."

Tara squeezed her girlfriend's butt cheeks as she plunged her tongue in and out, hitting against the spongy spot inside at every thrust as Willow's moans spurred her on.

The redhead balled her hands into fists as she felt herself getting close, could feel sweat pouring from her brow and her thighs beginning to twitch. Barely seconds later she crashed, pushing herself into her girlfriend's face as the colours danced in front of her.

"Tarrraaa…Tarrrraaaa…oh baby…baby…yes, yes, YES!"

She felt the final wave of her orgasm flow through her when suddenly Tara's lips were around her clit, sucking hard again, sending her over once again.

"FUCK, YES, TARA, YES, TAARRAA!"

Tara happily lapped at the abundant juices her lover was producing for a few minutes until she felt there was no more left to give and encouraged the still-quivering girl down into arms, kissing her deeply when they were face-to-face, letting her taste herself.

Willow responded to the kiss, sluggishly at first, moaning at her taste on her girlfriend's lips, before pulling away with a smile.

"So much better than stupid studying."

"Mmhh, I agree. I liked you being all assertive too."

"I was worried I was being too forward."

"You could take your pants off in the middle of the supermarket and I'd go down on you if that's what you wanted. Can't be too forward."

"I probably won't do it out shopping…but I may test that theory in different places around the apartment," Willow smirked.

"You do that," Tara said, then grinned, musing, "Glad we don't have stairs. That sounds painful."

"You know, I think I will test it…but first I think I'll take _your_ pants off and go down on _you_."

"I love your mouth on me," Tara whispered quietly, "And your tongue in me."

Willow smiled sat up on the bed, pulling her own t-shirt and bra off before sitting in between her girlfriend's legs, using her mouth to unbutton her jeans and pull down her zipper, as a very aroused Tara looked on, marvelling at the speed the redhead sat her up and got rid of all of her clothing, leaving them both naked. The smaller girl cupped both of the brunette's full breasts in her hands as she let one of her knees move forward to rub against her centre, a delighted grin gracing her features at the copious wetness already there.

Tara moaned at the contact as Willow kissed around her stomach for several minutes until she sat back and opened the drawer of her nightstand, pulling something out. The brunette recognised the red packet as one of the packs of lube they'd used when Willow was still sensitive post-infection.

"Cherry tingle," Willow read off of it, "Yummy. Cherry and Tara."

She encouraged the brunette to bend her knees and settled herself between her thighs, opening the sachet and rubbing it along her girlfriend's opening and around her clit, making Tara giggle at the sensation.

Willow was about to lower her head when an idea popped into her head and she locked eyes with her girlfriend.

"Watch me."

"Hmm?" Tara asked, enjoying the tingles in her centre.

"Watch me. I want you to watch me do this."

The brunette saw the genuine look in her girlfriend's eye, found herself getting even more aroused at the suggestion and propped herself up on her elbows so she had unrestricted view of what was about to happen.

Willow kept her gaze as she extended her tongue and slid it into the brunette's wetness, moaning at the combined tastes in there as she sought her clit, finding it in just a couple of seconds, to a loud moan from the taller girl.

Tara stretched her arms out behind her to steady herself and opened her legs even more, effectively in a sitting position, watching the show her girlfriend was putting on in wonder, the sheer eroticism of it combined with her lover's very skilled tongue swiftly making her lose control.

"You look…really sexy…between my legs," she panted, starting to buck her hips a little, "Eating me."

Willow growled as her mouth continued to work a throbbing clit, sucking and running her tongue over the sensitive tip. Tara moaned loudly and used one hand to push on the smaller girl's head, before using it to regain her balance.

"Oh god, Willow, inside, put your tongue inside me."

Willow gave a couple more sucks, wanting the brunette to be on edge when she went inside and once satisfied that that was the case, she moved her tongue down and plunged it inside, Tara falling back onto the bed, her back arching as the orgasm hit straight away, endless pleasure consuming her.

"Oh Willow…"

Her soft, gasped-out words of release were accompanied by waves of aftershocks that made her shudder uncontrollably as Willow continued to drink from her, easing her down as she enjoyed the rewards of her efforts. Tara felt her start to move away with a final, long lick and was aware of kisses being placed leisurely up her body until their lips met lazily for a few minutes.

Tara pulled back and sighed contently.

"Definitely better than stupid studying."


	39. Chapter 39

Willow sat on the sofa opposite the one where her girlfriend was currently sitting, watching an old episode of ER. Tara glanced away for a moment to look at the redhead and smiled.

"Whatcha doin' over there? Come over here and cuddle."

Willow got up and happily manoeuvred herself into a comfortable position, using the brunette as a backrest. After a few minutes, she let out a long yawn, the almost-end-of-the-week tiredness starting to set in, seeing as it was Thursday. Tara smiled and gave her a kiss on top of her ear, she was kind of tired too, but she always felt pumped after her nights playing piano, so she wasn't quite at the yawning stage yet.

"You're cute when you yawn."

"You're always cute," Willow replied, sleepily, before perking up slightly as she remembered something, "So, um, I went to the Alliance meeting tonight."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you went to those. Some girlfriend I am. How was it? What do you guys get up to?"

"We talk a lot and try organise things for the LGBT kids on campus and stuff. But, um, they're…we're doing an end-of-year dance thing, we rented out the main hall for two weeks from Friday…um, kinda like a prom thing, since a lot of gay teens never got to go to their own prom, or at least bring the date they wanted. Hey, did you go to your prom?"

"Yep," Tara nodded, "For both my senior years. But I just brought Craig along both years, though, 'cause he didn't go to his either."

"Cool. Well, I was home-schooled, so I didn't have one either and this looks really fun and I guess what I'm kinda, sorta asking is," Willow turned her head so she locked eyes with her girlfriend, "Will you go to the prom with me?"

Tara's eyes lit up and she gave the redhead a broad grin.

"I would love to go to the prom with you."

"Hey, maybe you should try putting it up in a bun, you know, flow-y, but keeping it-"

"Shut up, Craig, you've already spent an hour playing with my hair, I like it how it is."

Tara put a final coat of lip gloss on her lips as she spoke, before looking at her reflection on last time, her hair hanging down neatly over her face. She was wearing a tight, strapless, sapphire-blue dress, the same colour as her eyes, that hugged her curves perfectly and stopped mid-thigh, just enough to be respectable – kind of – but still showing enough skin that she hoped would drive Willow wild.

She had decided to get ready at Craig's apartment, wanting to give Willow the optimal prom experience, since she'd never had one. She stood and did a twirl.

"How do I look?"

"You could make Dolly Parton jealous with that rack," Craig commented, the fabric of Tara's dress pushing her breasts up noticeably.

"Good," Tara smirked, adjusting the top of her dress slightly, "I was going for the 'country-crooner jealously' look. What time is it?"

"Uh…7.25pm."

"Okay. I'm collecting her in five minutes. Is my corsage still in your fridge?"

Craig went over and took the plastic box with a white corsage in it from the fridge, handing it over to his neighbour.

"You know what she's wearing?"

"No idea. Why I got a white one. So it won't clash."

"Good thinking," Craig smiled, then noticed Tara seemed to be jittery, "Why are you nervous?"

"What?"

"You're all jumpy."

"I'm just excited."

"And…"

"And I want this to be good for her. It's like her first school dance. She didn't get the normal high school experience 'cause she was home-schooled. What if it's a disaster?"

"First of all, this dance is being run by the gays, therefore it _will_ be fabulous; second, what could go wrong? It's not like you're having it on board the Titanic and thirdly, even if it is awful, you can just make it all better by taking all your clothes off and doing whatever it is you lesbians do – and no, that wasn't me asking for details."

"Like I'd give them," Tara scoffed, "You really think it'll go okay?"

"Yep. I have no doubt. In fact, if me and Ben didn't have tickets for Les Misérables for tonight, we probably would've come along. I dare say you might even have fun."

"Of course I will," Tara smiled, "Willow'll be there."

"Oh, gag me," Craig shuddered, "If you'd told me a year ago that Tara Maclay would be in a relationship and hopelessly in love and making sickly-sweet remarks 'cause she just can't bear to be away from her girlfriend, I would've bet my college tuition on it not happening."

"Yeah, well. I didn't understand back then that one person could complete you so fully. And she does that," Tara replied, then glanced at her watch, "Shit! I'm late, I'm late!"

"You're one minute late and she's twenty feet away. I don't think we need to call in a private jet."

"I'm leaving!" Tara said with a wave as she slipped out the door, "Thanks for letting me get ready here."

She heard a mumbled 'yeah, yeah' as she walked out the door and to her own. She knocked on the door, containing a gasp when Willow opened it, wearing a knee-length red dress, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail with some wisps pulled out, framing her face.

"Willow, I… You look… I can't even… I… Here."

She thrust the corsage into her girlfriend's hands, who smiled and leant forward for a quick kiss.

"Thank you, Tara. I love it," Willow said as she took it from its box and put it around her wrist, then looked up, for the first time noticing the brunette's outfit, "Oh. My. God. I mean…Wow, baby, you look…absolutely delicious. Amazing."

"You look beautiful," Tara replied, having regained her verbal abilities once again, "So beautiful."

Willow blushed and grabbed a clutch purse from the dining table, before going out to the hallway, taking the brunette's hand.

"Ready for prom?"

"You bet I am," Tara smiled, as they walked down the stairs and out of their building, "And don't tell Craig, but you're the prettiest prom date I've ever had."

Willow smiled a secretive smile and pulled Tara in the opposite direction to where they were going.

"Wrong way, honey. Campus is that way."

"I know. But we're not walking."

"Um, we're not? Then how are we…" Tara trailed off as Willow walked them to a parked limo and opened the door for her, "You rented a limo?!"

"This is my one and only prom, baby," Willow replied, ushering them both in, "I want it perfect."

"I wanted it prefect for you too," Tara said in a small voice, "I shoulda thought to do this."

"Your only job is to be my perfect date. And you're doing a great job of that already."

Tara smiled in acceptance and put her hand on the redhead's knee, leaning in to kiss her as the limo took off, the driver having clear instructions about the locations he was to drive for the night. The vehicle pulled up outside a large hall ten minutes later but neither girl noticed, still heavily involved in the kiss they had started. The driver got out and opened the back door, the sudden rush of air pulling the couple apart.

Willow cleared her throat and stepped out, followed closely behind by Tara, straightening her dress.

"I'll be here waiting for you when you leave," the driver said as he closed the door again.

Willow smiled her thanks and walked herself and Tara into the hall, which was vibrantly decorated with a black and silver theme, streamers and balloons everywhere as well as tables set up and a designated dance floor, already filled with couples.

"This place looks great," Tara said, looking around, "Did you help organise this?"

"I was in charge of informing people. Printing flyers, handing them out that kinda thing. And ticket sales. Jerry and Louise, they did the decorations. That's them, over there," Willow replied, pointing to a man and woman sitting behind a desk, "Let's go see them."

They walked over to the table and Willow handed them both of their tickets for the evening.

"Hey guys. Decorations look great. Oh, this is Tara, by the way."

"Hey Tara," Louise greeted with a grin, "We've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Tara replied, glancing at Willow, "Good things?"

"From this one?" Jerry joked, pointing at Willow, "I think 'good' would be the understatement of the century."

Tara blushed despite herself and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, which made the redhead smile goofily.

"Young love," Louise sighed and handed the two of them plastic wristbands that had a rainbow on them, "So you can get in and out as you please. Have a great night."

"Thanks," Willow smiled, slipping on her band and pulling Tara further into the hall.

"So…you talk about me?" Tara asked shyly as they sat at one of the tables.

"All the time," Willow replied, "We started dating like the day before my very first meeting, so when they asked if I had a girlfriend, I couldn't stop gushing about you and it just went on from there. So, yes, I talk about you. A lot."

"Charmer."

"How'd you think I got such a gorgeous girlfriend?"

Tara smirked and poured herself a glass of water from the jug on the table, sipping it quietly for a moment before standing up.

"Dance?"

Willow happily accepted the invitation and the two joined the other couples on the dance-floor, grooving to the beat of the music that was playing.

Many hours, numerous dances, countless glasses of punch and a competition for the best rendition of the 'Macarena' (which Willow won, a drag queen named Holly Hump-her coming a close second), the couple walked out of the hall, laughing and feeling in high spirits from the fun night they'd had. They got into the waiting limo and Tara was just about to tell her girlfriend how much fun she'd had when she noticed they were going towards Midtown and not back to where they lived. She eyed the redhead suspiciously.

"Where are we going?"

Willow grinned and produced a key card from her purse.

"It's prom night, baby. I got us a hotel room."


	40. Chapter 40

Tara grinned back and took the redhead's hand.

"Which one?"

"Surprise."

Tara nodded, deciding to let her girlfriend keep it a surprise and moved closer to her.

"So can I get a little preview of what's gonna happen in this hotel room?"

"You sure can," Willow breathed and cupped the brunette's cheeks as their lips met, letting the kiss deepen immediately.

Tara moaned softly as the kiss intensified, their tongues duelling passionately inside her mouth until she was aware of the door beside her being opened and pulled back groaning.

"I was enjoying that," she whispered, pouting slightly.

"We can continue this," Willow whispered back, giving her a loving kiss, "In private."

Tara seemed to brighten at the prospect and went to get out of the limo. Willow stopped her and placed her hand over the brunette's eyes.

"I told you. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay, okay," Tara said with a small smile, "Lead the way, my love."

Willow guided them out of the limo and into the hotel, ignoring the strange looks from the other people in the lobby and scowling slightly when she saw some man in a business suit quite obviously checking her girlfriend out, but continued into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor their room was on. Tara patiently waited with her eyes covered until she felt the redhead open a door and walk them both through it. Willow took her hand away and the brunette blinked a few times to get her bearings, gasping when she did so.

"Oh my god. Will…Willow, this is like a suite!"

She looked around at the grand room, there was a sofa and large television, then through an archway lay a king-sized, four-poster bed with soft, white bedding. Her eyes widened as she glanced at the substantial balcony and saw…

"Is that a hot tub? You got us a hotel room with a hot tub?! An outdoor hot tub?!"

Willow nodded, almost smugly and took Tara's hand.

"Wanna go try it out?"

Tara nodded, in awe of the room around her.

"Willow this must have cost-"

She was cut off as the redhead shot her a glace, telling her that the money issue wouldn't be discussed. Tara gave her a loving smile and pulled her to her.

"You're the best," she whispered quietly, "But I don't have a bikini or anything with me."

Willow nodded towards two overnight bags in the corner.

"I checked in earlier and brought those down so we could get up here quickly. I packed your purple one? You know, the one that makes your boobs look really – um, I mean, the one that-"

"Makes my boobs look really big?" Tara finished with a smirk.

"Kinda," Willow nodded, sheepish, then grabbed her own overnight bag, "I'm getting into mine. Meet you in the tub?"

"Meet you in the tub," Tara winked, smiling as Willow rushed off into the bathroom.

She unzipped her bag and located the dark purple material of her bikini, quickly shimmying out of her dress and underwear and slipping it on. She walked out onto the balcony and bent down to examine the dial on the rim of the in-ground hot tub, turning it to a middle setting and smiling when she saw the bubbles start to float up slightly. She stepped down into the tub, sighing at the deliciously hot temperature and sat down, closing her eyes and letting the heat go through her. She opened one eye a few minutes later when she felt Willow step in as well.

"This is heaven," she said, pulling the redhead to sit on her lap, "Absolute heaven."

"Yep," Willow agreed, grinning devilishly as her gaze was drawn downward, "Heaven."

Tara entwined both sets of hands under the water and gave them a quick squeeze, before bringing them up and placing the redhead's hands over her breasts. Willow fondled the flesh excitedly and started placing kisses on the brunette's neck.

Tara relaxed her frame and tilted her head, giving the redhead more room as her hands moved up and down her sides.

"That's nice," she moaned when Willow started sucking on her pulse point.

"You like that?" Willow teased quietly, nipping at her girlfriend's neck, "What about this?"

"Ohh…that's nice too…very nice…"

Tara slipped her hands inside her lover's bikini bottoms and cupped her butt cheeks, squeezing the firm flesh.

"You've got the best ass," she said, taking an earlobe between her teeth, "So soft…and defined…and round."

She trailed a finger between the smaller girl's cheeks, delighting in the shudder it produced, before grabbing the sides of the fabric and pulling it down over toned legs.

"I'm gonna make love to you under water," she continued, two fingers gliding into a wetness that was more than just water.

"We've had sex in the shower," Willow whispered back, still assaulting the brunette's neck and groaning when she felt fingers start to work on her clit.

"This is different. Lower halves are completely submersed. You ready, lover?"

"Oh yeah. Always ready when you're around."

Tara groaned and held onto one of Willow's hips as she thrust two fingers inside, sighing at the wet heat, loving how her girlfriend felt around her, no matter how many times she got to experience it.

Willow grunted when she felt herself being filled and straightened her body, moving against the fingers, taking as much as she could. She pulled Tara forward slightly and pulled the string of her top, freeing her bountiful breasts into two waiting hands.

Tara moaned and arched her back as she felt the redhead play with her nipples, quickening the pace of her thrusts and reaching for her sweet spot, her aim being met in just a couple of moments.

"Right there. Don't stop."

Willow's throaty voice spurred the brunette on more and she dropped her head, taking one of the smaller girl's nipples into her mouth through the fabric of her bra. She heard a slight hitch in her lover's breath and bit down hard, feeling hands grasping at her shoulders and contractions around her fingers instantly.

"Tara, yesssss…" Willow hissed as she came, bucking her hips as her eyes shut tight, endless pleasure flooding her.

Tara gradually slowed her movements as Willow's bucking hips slowed as well until they were both still, the redhead trying to catch her breath. The brunette lovingly stroked her back until the other girl surprised her by lifting her out of the hot tub.

"Uh…"

"Get those off," Willow growled, "I wanna eat you."

Tara wordlessly dragged her last article of clothing down her legs and lay back on the stone ground of the balcony, directly in line with the rim of the hot tub. She bent her knees and gasped as Willow's tongue slid into her. She looked down and saw the redhead's naked lower half was still under water, she was holding herself up, one hand either side of the taller girl's open knees, her face buried into brunette curls.

"Ohh…Willow…yes…"

Tara bucked her hips into the smaller girl's face and brought one hand down to rest on her girlfriend's head, encouraging her movements.

Willow explored her lover's wet heat vigorously, the warm currents still flowing around her own centre, almost teasingly, as her tongue worked its magic. She felt her girlfriend rest a hand on her head and push slightly.

Taking the hint, she wrapped her lips around a throbbing clit and ran her tongue over the sensitive tip.

"Oh yeah…oh keep doing that…"

Willow continued flicking over the other girl's clit for a few moments before sucking gently, eliciting a drawn-out moan from above. She steadily increased her pace, sucking faster and harder until the brunette was completely on edge, then pulled her mouth away and moved up her girlfriend's body, nuzzling into her neck.

"Wha…?" Tara asked, opening her eyes, trying to comprehend what was happening in her lust-filled mind, "Uh, Will? That was…that was really good, honey, but I, um…"

The brunette stalled, not quite sure how to explain, this situation had never happened before.

"Honey, I didn't quite finish."

"I know," Willow murmured, licking the taller girl's lips sensually.

"You know?" Tara asked in disbelief, "But, but…then why did you…sweetie, I really, really need to –OH FUCK!"

Tara gasped loudly, repeatedly as three fingers were suddenly thrust inside her, curling upwards, pulling the orgasm from her instantaneously, the fact that she'd been put on edge and left there making it all the more intense. She stayed lost in the high, grinning deliriously as Willow softly kissed all over her face.

"You okay, love?" the redhead asked a few minutes later, when Tara had yet to move.

"Hmm? What? Uh…Who am I?"

"You're Tara Maclay, my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend," Willow grinned.

"Oh yeah. I remember," Tara nodded, her eyes still glazed over, "Wow. I mean, tease much? But wow. Worth it."

"Good."

"I totally thought…that you thought I already…"

"Just wanted you to wait a little longer," Willow teased, then planted a firm kiss on her lover's lips.

Tara enthusiastically responded and they stayed kissing for several minutes until Willow pulled back, smirking.

"And we still have to try out the bed."


	41. Chapter 41

Tara spotted her girlfriend walking across the campus towards the main exit and ran to catch up with her, pulling her into her arms and spinning her around as she did so. Willow squealed until the brunette put her down and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, kissing her deeply.

"I take it your exam went well then?" Tara asked breathlessly when they pulled back.

Both had had their last end-of-year exam that morning, leaving them school-free and together for the summer, at least that's what Tara thought.

"I think I did, okay," Willow answered with a modest smile, "You?"

"I think I did okay, too," Tara replied, bumping the redhead's shoulder playfully before taking her hand.

They walked quietly for a few minutes until Willow piped up.

"Actually something happened and I'm not quite sure how to respond because it involves something I really don't wanna do but then I think I should and I would enjoy it, I think, but-"

She was cut off as a soft pair of lips pressed themselves upon her own for a few seconds.

"Take a deep breath and start from the beginning," Tara whispered when she pulled back.

"Okay. No wait, can we get some coffee and go to your secret spot in the park?"

"Uh, sure," Tara replied, starting to feel slightly antsy about whatever Willow wanted to talk about, "This way."

They walked off the campus and got a couple of mochas before walking into the park and through the hedges. Tara sat back against one of the trees and Willow sat in front of her, their legs lying side by side. The brunette took a gulp from her cup and tried a smile.

"So what's up?"

Willow put her mocha on the grass and took Tara's hands in hers.

"I got offered to go on an exchange program this summer. Only five philosophy majors in America are offered the spot. I'd be studying with some of the best professors on the world and learning to apply the coursework we do in everyday situations and life in general."

"Will, that's…that's fantastic! I'm so proud of you!"

Tara leapt forward and embraced her girlfriend, squeezing her tight.

"I don't wanna go," Willow whispered quietly.

Tara pulled back and stroked the redhead's cheek with her thumb.

"Why?"

"It's for three months, Tara," Willow replied, sadly, "I can't leave you for that long."

"Where would you be going?"

"England. Oxford."

Tara's eyes widened and she pulled the smaller girl to her, letting her use her as a backrest.

"Willow, that's incredible. I mean, Oxford…that's the ultimate in schooling. And I'm gonna miss you like hell, but you have to go. I'm gonna be waiting here, keeping your bed warm. And the English, they have phones, right? We can talk and email, and we both have webcams, and I'll buy one of those microphone thingies, okay? This is such an honour and you so deserve to get it. Five people, Will, five. In all of America. And you get a place. You're the numbers girl, so I'm not exactly sure, but I would say those are very little odds."

"You want me to go?"

"I want you to do the best thing for yourself and know that I will be supporting you all the way."

Willow felt a lone tear fall down her cheek but caught it before Tara saw.

"It's just three months," Tara continued and turned Willow's head so that they were looking at each other, "Drop in the ocean of all the time we'll have to spend together."

Willow cupped the brunette's cheek and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Okay. I'm going. But you know I'm gonna miss you like crazy, right?"

"I know, honey, I know. Feeling's mutual. But this is such a fantastic opportunity. You can't pass it up. Especially not for me. We're gonna be fine. I'm not saying it'll be fun, but we can handle it. We could even use those webcams for a little sexy fun time if we wanted," Tara replied, squeezing her girlfriend's middle, eliciting a giggle, "I love you. And being ten thousand miles apart isn't gonna change that one bit."

"I love you too," Willow replied softly, cuddling back into the embrace.

They stayed in reflective silence for a few minutes until Tara spoke.

"When do you leave?"

"Next Friday," Willow replied, pulling a face.

Tara nodded her head a few times and put a kiss on her girlfriend's ear.

"That means I have eight days of you all to myself. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna share."

* * *

"So I'm going a little bit more modern with this last song," Tara said as she rested her fingers on the keys of the piano, "See, my very special someone is sitting in here tonight and she's leaving tomorrow for three months."

There was a chorus of 'awws' from around the bar and Tara took the opportunity to wink at her blushing girlfriend.

"So this one is definitely dedicated to you, sweetie. Love you."

Tara started playing the opening bars of Lonestar's 'Amazing', keeping her gaze fixed on the redhead, sitting on a stool at the bar.

_Every little thing that you do __  
__It just keeps getting better __  
__I wanna spend the rest of my life __  
__With you by my side __  
__Forever and ever __  
__Every little thing that you do __  
__Oh, every little thing that you do __  
__Baby, I'm amazed by you _

The song finished to clapping, and much to the amusement and delight of the patrons, Willow ran up onto the small raised platform that acted as a stage and kissed her girlfriend with all the love and passion she had.

Tara eagerly responded until they both pulled away, breathless and she gave a small wave to the crowd.

"Don't be jealous."

Everyone laughed as the couple walked into the backroom to collect the brunette's jacket. The door had just closed behind them when Tara pushed the redhead against it and latched onto her lips again, kissing her fervently. When they eventually pulled back, desperately needing air, Willow regarded her girlfriend with a serious look.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

Willow cleared her throat before she spoke again.

"Forever and ever?"

Tara smiled and nodded slowly.

"You know I don't lie through song."

Willow giggled, her smile beaming, and brought their lips together again sweetly.

"Let's go home," she said when they pulled away again.

Tara grabbed her jacket from the hook on the wall of the break room and led the redhead out of the back door and around the corner, towards their building.

"What time's your flight tomorrow?"

"4pm."

"So you need to be at the airport by…1pm, right?"

"That's right."

"And you can sleep on the plane?"

"Um…yes?"

"Good. 'Cause I plan on keeping you up all night."

* * *

Tara lugged two red suitcases out of Willow's bedroom and into the living room.

"Jesus Christ, hun, are you trying to smuggle dead bodies into England? I don't think they'd approve of that."

"Smart ass," Willow chuckled, "And those bags have wheels."

Tara looked and saw that there was, in fact, a retractable handle on each of the suitcases and wheels underneath.

"I knew that," she tried to bluff, "I was working on my muscle tone. I wanna make sure I don't let myself go and you come back to a flabby girlfriend and break up with me."

"I wouldn't care if you were six hundred pounds, long as you were mine. I might be concerned about your health though. And on that note, do you promise to at least try and not eat every meal from a stand while I'm gone?"

"I can make cereal…Fruit Loops and I have a very good working relationship. They appreciate the amount of boxes I buy and I appreciate the fact that they're basically gay cheerios."

Willow laughed out loud before shaking her head with a grin.

"Well, for fear that you'd burn down the apartment if you tried anything else; I guess that'll have to do."

Tara stuck her tongue out, which prompted Willow to go over and suck it into her mouth, eliciting a surprised, yet delighted moan from the brunette.

"Gonna miss that tongue," Willow said wistfully when they parted, "My imagination is gonna have to do. And I expect at least one topless webcam-chat a week."

"Whatever you want, beautiful. And you're gonna have a ball over there. You'll be so busy you won't even have time to miss me."

"Doubtful," Willow replied with sad eyes, "I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

"Me too," Tara responded, feeling her eyes getting glassy, "We promised no crying."

"I know, I know," Willow said, wiping her eyes, "And hey, you're gonna be crazy busy too, don't think I didn't see that you filled your calendar with a ridiculous amount of work. And Craig's staying around for the summer, you'll be going out partying. I better not here of any drunken shenanigans."

The redhead waved a finger at her, mock-sternly and smiled.

"But don't burn out," she continued, "I know you need to work for the money and stuff, but…baby, I really think you should still let me pay rent while I'm gone, I mean, if I didn't happen to be sleeping with my landlady and wanted to keep a place while I was gone, I would still be paying rent."

"Not discussing this again, Will. You won't be here to use the utilities or any of the stuff your rent covers, so I'm not taking any money for it. And you are sleeping with your landlady, so just accept it or I'll make sure I'm wearing a big baggy jumper every time we go on webcam and you won't get any peeks at the girls."

Willow looked horrified.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine. But you're getting an extra-pretty gift from England."

They smiled at each other until Willow's watch beeped, indicating the turn of the hour and the smiles turned into a frown.

"I have to-"

"I know."

Tara wheeled the bags into the hallway and leant against the doorframe, waiting for Willow to check her purse one last time for all her flight information.

"You have everything?"

"All checked."

They stood in front of each other, somewhat awkwardly for a few moments, until Tara pulled her girlfriend to her.

"Be amazing. And strong. And show those English people whose boss. Them and their stupid tea."

Willow let out a small laugh and held on tight, before leaning up for a loving kiss. She very reluctantly pulled back and grabbed the two handles of her suitcases, pressing the button for the elevator.

"I love you so much. And you're gonna be in my heart every moment of every day," she said as she stepped in.

Tara nodded and attempted to speak without her voice breaking.

"Love you too. And call me as soon as you land. I need to know you're safe."

"I will," Willow promised and blew her a kiss as the elevator doors closed.

With Willow safely out of earshot, Tara's resolved crumbled and she sank down against the door, holding her head in her hands, the tears flowing freely down her face.

* * *

Willow hailed a cab, feeling in a similar state to her girlfriend but having to compose herself, being on the public streets, as she left her building behind, the same thought swimming around both her and Tara's heads.

_I miss her already._


	42. Chapter 42

"Can you see me?"

"Oh yeah. You look beautiful."

"Doubtful," Willow snorted, "I get like no sleep 'cause of jet lag and our stupidly busy schedule and my hair is all messy."

"You look beautiful," Tara repeated emphatically, smiling at the image of Willow coming across her screen.

The redhead had been in England for a week, and though they had managed to get at least one quick phone call each day, their schedules often clashing with the time difference, this was the first time they'd both had the same half an hour free and had set up the web chat.

"How's New York?" Willow asked, blushing at the compliment.

"Hot," Tara answered, "And sticky. England?"

"Rainy. I don't think the country is aware that it's supposed to be summer."

Tara chuckled and sent an emoticon of a sun in the chat. She saw Willow open it and smile.

"Thanks, baby. I feel warmer already. Or maybe that's just your voice."

"Sweet talker. How's you classes getting on? Or are they classes?"

"More like discussions. And panels. And seminars. A lot of talking. I'm surprised I'm not gone hoarse already."

"What's the campus like?"

"Big. Very big. And green. It's quite pretty actually. And our dorms are pretty nice too. There's five of us, me; a guy from Princeton called Dean; two other guys from Harvard, John and Eric and another girl from University of Maryland. She's really nice, we go to a lot of the panels together, her dorm room is right next to mine."

"Is she pretty?"

Willow raised her eyebrow at the camera.

"Did you really just ask me that?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"I suppose, on an aesthetic level, she is quite pleasing to look at, but I really hadn't noticed or given it much thought because I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my girlfriend already."

Tara visibly relaxed and actually looked sheepish for a second.

"What's her name?"

"Alyson and before you ask, yes, she knows all about you because I can't stop talking about you."

"I wasn't gonna ask," Tara replied, biting her lip, "But I'm glad you mentioned it."

"So what are your plans for the day?" Willow asked with a grin.

"Work. Waitressing shift, then piano gig. What about you? It's the afternoon there now, right?"

"Yeah, it's like half three. There's a discussion panel on viable careers for people with philosophy degrees on at four, so I'm going along to that with Alyson. Kinda like Career Day at school but much more specific and detailed."

"That sounds fun. What about tonight? Are you drinking ale at the local pub?" Tara asked with a terrible attempt at an English accent.

"That was awful, baby. You should never become an impersonator," Willow said scrunching up her nose, then blew a kiss to the camera to let the brunette know she was joking, "We've all actually been really busy at nights and stuff since we got here, plus jetlag, but we're going to some local nightclub tonight. I'm tempted to order lots of drinks, just 'cause I'm of legal age over here, but I dunno, the very few hangovers that I've had? Just not worth it. Plus, I try dancing and end up falling over when I'm drunk, remember?"

"Yeah," Tara nodded, then a slightly insecure look crossed her features, "And you, um, kiss girls."

Willow once again raised her eyebrows.

"I kissed one girl when I was drunk and only because I was falling in love with her. What's with all this worry-ness? I thought we firmly established with the infection incident that I would never, ever cheat on you."

Tara exhaled and shook her head slightly.

"I know. I do, I know that. I've just been working loads and I'm tired and I miss you, that's all. And you're just so gorgeous, I mean, all of England could want you and I'm not there to tell them to back away from my girl."

"Well then I'll tell them for you. I'll get a t-shirt made and everything, 'Hand's off, I'm Tara's girl'. How does that sound?"

"Hopelessly adorable and quirky," Tara replied with a grin, "You don't need a t-shirt. I trust you. Implicitly."

"I really wanna kiss you right now," Willow said with a small smile, "That's one of the things you said to me our first night together. 'I wanna be able to kiss you whenever I want.' It's only been a week, I don't know how I'm gonna survive eleven more."

"We'll do it. And then when we see each other, it'll be all the better 'cause we've had to wait. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I don't think my heart can grow any fonder. I love you too damn much already."

"I know," Tara replied quietly, "I love you too."

They both smiled sadly at each other until Willow's turned into a grin and Tara saw her lean forward conspiringly.

"Which bra are you wearing?"

Tara grinned back and got a contemplative look on her face.

"You know, I'm not quite sure," she said, though remembered exactly which one she'd put on that morning, "I'll have to check."

Willow's face lit up as the brunette starting undoing the buttons on the white shirt she wore for work, taking it off and putting it to the side to reveal a lacy black bra.

"Mmhh, yummy. I don't know whether it's the camera angle or what, but they look bigger."

Tara looked down and shrugged.

"Not sure. As long as they still please you."

"Oh, baby, please is a massive understatement. They thrill me."

Tara smirked slightly and discreetly reached a hand around to unsnap her bra, Willow not realising what was happening until the fabric had already fallen off. The redhead gasped and instinctively reached a hand out, pouting when her fingers hit against the computer screen.

"So close, yet so far," she sighed wistfully, the image of her girlfriend's breasts stirring feelings just below her stomach, "Still look delicious, though."

Tara grinned as Willow quite obviously looked down the camera, considerably lower than her face until the redhead looked up, looking both nervous and excited by something.

"Hey, baby?"

"Yes, love?"

She saw Willow relax slightly at the word 'love' and shuffle closer to the camera, lowering her voice to a quiet whisper.

"I wanna touch myself for you."

Tara's eyes widened and she felt her mouth go dry, so she cleared her throat a few times.

"Really? I mean…really?"

Willow nodded shyly.

"If you want?"

"Oh god yes, I want. Now?"

"I don't know when we're gonna have a chance to use the webcams again. And quite frankly I'm so thoroughly aroused by your beautiful breasts that there's no way I could go to that panel without doing something."

Tara felt a pool of wetness start to gather below her own stomach and pressed her legs together to get some relief.

"I love you."

Willow took that as confirmation to go ahead and stood up, shaking herself free of her jeans and panties, before leaning back over to smile at her girlfriend.

"There's not much time before Aly comes to get me, but I can feel how wet I am already, I don't need to tease myself. I'm just gonna bring the laptop over to the bed so you can see…well, everything, okay?"

Tara nodded dumbly, awestruck at what she was about to witness. She watched as Willow set the laptop down on the end of the bed before lying down in front of it, bending her knees and spreading her legs, giving the brunette an unabashed view of her dripping centre.

The taller girl flicked her tongue out at the sight instinctively.

"Can you see?" Willow asked, raising her head slightly.

"Oh yes. So beautiful."

Willow put her head back down on the pillow and brought a hand down to  
run through the hairs on her mound. She'd only done this the grand total of two times, once when she was home for Hanukkah and one night that past week when she'd been unable to sleep from jetlag and missing Tara and her hand had acted of its own accord.

She dipped a finger into her copious wetness and heard a soft gasp from the laptop. Encouraged, she let a second finger slide inside and starting rubbing her clit, hard; far too aroused to contemplate building herself up slowly.

"Oh Tara…"

Tara watched as her girlfriend played with her clit for a few minutes, moaning softly as she did so, before deciding to make the show more interactive.

"Go inside, Will. Fuck yourself with your fingers."

Willow grunted quietly and trailed her hand down.

"How many should I use?"

"How many can you take?"

Tara had to grab onto the table she was sitting at when she saw Willow thrust three fingers inside herself, her hips arching off the bed.

"Oh so good…you're taking them so deep," Tara moaned, her own nerve endings jumping at the images on screen before her.

She absently thought that she was glad they both had webcams with good pixel dimensions before realising that her girlfriend was fucking herself, all for her, and thoughts of pixels went flying out the window.

Willow's head was rolling from side to side in pleasure; she'd always managed to satisfy herself when she'd tried this before, but this was a whole other ball game, the intensity was overwhelming her already and knowing that Tara was watching her every movement set her even more on fire. She curled her fingers at her next thrust and let out a long, drawn-out moan as she hit her own sweet spot.

Tara whimpered slightly when she saw the redhead start to buck her hips at an animal pace against her own fingers. She was about to say something, to let Willow know how sexy she looked when she saw the smaller girl grab a pillow from beside her and hold it over her head, presumably muffling her cries of release as her fingers gradually slowly, then pulled out completely, resting on the sheet. Tara stayed staring for a few moments, until Willow went to try and sit up.

"No. Wait. Let me look at your pussy for a minute. It's just…so beautiful…all pink…and swollen…and satisfied."

Willow blushed at the request but went back to her previous position, letting her girlfriend look as much as wanted, trusting her entirely, until there was a knock on her door and she squealed, jumping up, to a disappointed groan from the brunette. The redhead took her jeans and panties from the floor and pulled them on, before going back to the laptop.

"That was amazing. Just because you were there. Aly's at the door, so I have to go, but I love you more than life, okay?"

"Um, yeah," Tara replied, still dazed from what she'd just gotten to witness, "I love you too, honey. So much."

Tara saw Willow smile at her one last time before cutting the connection. She sighed and sat back in the seat, grabbing her bra and shirt and putting them back on before glancing at her watch and groaning resignedly, realising that she had to leave right then if she didn't want to late for work, the ache in her groin palpable after everything that had just happened. She took her keys from the hook beside the door and left the apartment, mumbling to herself as she did so.

"Eleven weeks and counting."


	43. Chapter 43

"Tara, c'mere."

Tara looked over from where she was wiping a table clean during her first of a double waitressing shift and saw Jack standing outside his office, giving her a small smile. She walked over and into the small room, taking a seat on the opposite side to his desk.

"So how you been doing?"

"Fine," Tara replied, with no enthusiasm.

"Uh huh. How long has Willow been away now?"

"Six weeks," Tara grumbled, "Six weeks and three days."

"Yeah. Pretty much the exact same amount of time that you've been moping around here."

Tara raised her head and looked chastised.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'll try not to be so sulky, if any of the customers have complained-"

"I couldn't give a crap about the customers, Tara," Jack replied, "At least not right at this moment. I'm much more concerned about you. I'm never seen you so down in yourself, ever, and I've known you since forever."

"I, um…I dunno what to say, Jack. I miss her like crazy. I feel like she took my soul with her when she left, which I'm happy for her to have, I just don't know where that leaves me. Apart from alone."

Jack sighed and walked over to a filing cupboard near his desk. He turned the key and rummaged through it for a few minutes, until he pulled out a large brown envelope out. He sat back on his chair and held it up.

"Your grandmother gave me this."

Tara looked surprised, but stayed quiet.

"Just before she passed, when she knew she was pretty sick, I helped her with her will, a friend of mine is a lawyer. You had just turned eighteen, so she knew she'd be leaving the loft to you and her possessions, and you might remember she left the small savings she had to AMFAR, the AIDS charity?"

Tara nodded, she remembered; she had been the one to bring the cheque to the local branch of the charity.

"So at the time, she gave me this, told me to keep it safe and to give it you 'when you needed it most'. Now, I had no idea what the hell that was supposed to mean, so I was just gonna give it to you on your twenty first birthday. But seeing you these last six weeks…Tara, I know this is when you need it most."

Tara looked completely bewildered and raised her eyebrows.

"What is it?"

Jack handed over the envelope.

"Its bank details to a separate account your grandmother set up when you were just a baby. I have no idea how much is in there, none of my business, but I have no doubt it's enough to get you to England and provide living expenses until both you and Willow are coming back here."

Tara's eyes widened and she ripped open the envelope, gasping sharply as she saw the balance on the last statement. It was more than enough to cover a six week trip to England, hell she could probably take Willow on a year-long round-the-world trip, staying in five star resorts the whole way on it.

"How…how did she save this much?"

"She didn't tell me much, but she said that your parents had left her quite a considerable sum in their will, but since you were only just born, hadn't included you in it yet, so she started the account with that and added whatever she could over the years."

Tara opened and closed her mouth in shock.

"But what about…what about here? I have to work."

"Yeah, well, lucky you're in good with the boss. You go, your job will be here when you get back. You're the best waitress I have and the regulars love your piano nights. And…before you say a word, I have a spare key of your apartment, I'll go in and make sure all your bills are paid, so you have nothing to worry about. You need to go and be happy. That's the whole reason Ruth set up that account."

"Uh…uh…so how do I go about this?" Tara asked, her hands shaking.

"That packet has the cheque book and a credit card in it already, I dunno whether Ruth knew you'd be needing the cash in a hurry or whether she was just organised or what, so what you do is go home, pack the essentials, get a cab to JFK, get on a plane and see your girl."

Tara jumped from her seat and ran around, embracing Jack tightly, making the man go red, before pulling away and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Jack, thank you so much."

"Hey, I'm just the messenger, thank your grandmother," Jack replied, happy to see the girl smile for the first time in a long time.

"I will…I am…thank you so much, grandma…I can't even…just thank you! I have to go, I have so much to do, oh god I'm gonna see her and hug her and oh god, thank you!"

Tara flew out the door before Jack had a chance to react and ran the three blocks home, pounding on Craig's door as soon as she got there, who answered, scowling, in just a pair of boxer shorts.

"This better be important 'cause I was just about to get-"

"I'm going to England," Tara blurted, jumping up and down.

Craig's face lit up and he picked her up, spinning her around.

"Well it's about time! Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Oh, um, it's okay, I'm sorry I disturbed your-"

"Shush, doll - BEN! GET OUT HERE! - what can we do?"

"Uh…I have no idea what to pack."

"Clothes. We're your boys," Craig replied as Ben came to the doorway in similar attire, blushing, "Tara's going to England. We need to help her pack."

Ben's smile beamed and he nodded emphatically.

"We're on it. I'm just gonna grab us some t-shirts, I'll meet you at your place."

The other two ran back to Tara's apartment and burst through the door, Ben only a few seconds behind them, wearing a t-shirt, and threw the other at Craig.

"Okay. England. Summer," Craig said as he pulled it over his head, "On it."

"Thanks," Tara replied, "But carry-on only! I'm not waiting a second longer than I have to, to see her."

"A challenge. I like it," Craig nodded, before grabbing Ben's hand and dragging him into Tara's room.

Tara looked around the room, taking a breath to confirm that this was actually happening and started scurrying around, looking for her passport and any other essentials she thought she might need, before doing a quick estimate in her head of how much the bills might cost while she was away and wrote a cheque for Jack to cover it, leaving it on the table in an envelope with a quickly-scrawled note, reiterating her thanks once again. She finished up just as the boys came out with a rucksack, filled with clothes.

"I'm an expect packer," Craig said, causing the other two to raise an eyebrow, "Um, anyway, don't open that until you get there or your clothes will go flying. Okay?"

"Okay," Tara nodded, then went forward and hugged the two of them, "Thank you so much. I think I would've freaked out and not gotten anywhere if I was here by myself."

"No worries. Now let's get you into a cab. Do you know what time the flights are?"

Tara shook her head.

"I was just gonna see when I got there."

"Cool. Like in the movies. Let's go."

The boys, forgetting about their lack of pants, ran downstairs, Tara following with her bag, and had a cab hailed by the time she caught up with them.

"Nice legs!"

"Thanks, sugar!" Craig shouted after the passing cyclist, before ushering Tara into the cab, "You have all your details? Her details? Know where you're going?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Tara nodded, then grinned, "I'm really gonna see her."

"Have a ball, doll. And give Willow a hug from me."

"Both of us," Ben interjected.

"Hey, lady, we going somewhere or not," the disgruntled cab driver asked from the front seat.

"JFK. Pronto," Tara replied, beaming, then waved at the boys, "Bye guys."

They both waved as the cab took off speedily. Tara fidgeted in the back seat for the entire car journey, until they finally arrived under the large white awning of JFK airport and she hopped out, using the only cash she had in her wallet to pay the driver before running into the building and over to the ticket sales counter.

"How can I help you?" the female clerk behind the counter asked with a pleasant smile.

"When's your next flight to London?"

"Heathrow?"

"Sure."

The woman keyed in a few buttons on the keypad in front of her.

"Departs at 14.03 local time, arrives London Heathrow 15.27 GMT."

"I need to be on that flight."

"Okay…I'm afraid the only availability is in first class…"

"That's fine; I don't care how much it costs."

"Very well…one-way or return?"

"Uh…one way. Yeah, one-way."

_Wait and get Willow's return flight details…try and book on that flight home…_

"Your name?"

"Tara Maclay."

"And your address?"

Tara rattled off her address and answered the series of questions the clerk asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Okay, that comes to a total of $3725.10. How will you be paying?"

"Credit card," Tara answered, marvelling as she handed over the card, charging the largest sum of money she'd ever spend on anything, but thought of Willow's smile and decided it was more than worth it, "Here you go."

The clerk took the card and typed some more keys before handing Tara a print out copy of her ticket.

"Check in right over there," she said, pointing to a group of desks that had 'London Heathrow' written on the screens above, "Thank you for flying-"

"Thanks," Tara cut her off and bolted towards the desks, having to wait with just one person in front of her.

She checked in relatively quickly, with no baggage to check, and got her boarding pass before making her way through security and to her boarding gate, the adrenaline coursing through her, making her pace the floors until her flight was finally called and she got to board first, with her first class ticket. She sat on the large seat, thinking it was more comfortable and bigger than the sofa in the apartment and tried to settle for the long flight, knowing being agitated wasn't going to make time go any faster.

* * *

"I thought what Professor Kielty was saying was really interesting, you know about how changing your thought process can-"

Willow stopped speaking as she heard a knock on her door and smiled apologetically at Alyson.

"That's probably Eric, he was here this morning asking about the times for the seminars tomorrow and left his sweatshirt," she said as she picked up the sweatshirt from where she'd put it on her chair, "I'll just be a second."

She walked over to the door and flung it open.

"You need to keep better track of your-"

Her eyes widened as she saw that the figure waiting at the other side was not the boy she was expecting, but an obviously more female figure, a figure she was very familiar with.

Tara's smile beamed as her girlfriend came into view and she shrugged the bag on her shoulder.

"Hey there, beautiful girl. You got room for another yank?"


	44. Chapter 44

Willow said nothing but flung herself into her girlfriend's arms, wrapping her legs around her waist, crushing their lips together passionately. Tara dropped her bag off her shoulder and put her hands under the redhead's ass, holding them together, supporting their position.

Their tongues dueled fervently, deeply, both trying to consume the other completely, Willow in particular thinking that if she let go, stopping kissing, that it might all be a dream. After a few minutes she could feel Tara's arms start to shake slightly, struggling to hold her and pulled back, straightening herself up as she cupped the brunette's cheek.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't live my life without you," Tara replied, gazing into green depths, "So I'm not going to."

"You're really here?"

"I'm really here."

They got lost in each other, blue staring into green with green staring right back, quietly contemplating that they were in one another's presence again. Alyson looked on for a moment before deciding she felt particularly awkward just standing there.

"Right. So…I'm gonna go. Um…good talking with you, Willow."

When it became apparent that neither girl had even registered she had spoken she shrugged and walked out of the door, back to her own dorm room. Tara snapped herself out of her reverie slightly when she heard the door bang.

"Was there someone else in here?"

"Hmm? Oh. Oh, Alyson!" Willow replied, looking around the empty room, "She must have left. Oh whatever, I'll apologize later, you're here! You're with me and we're together and I have so many questions but can you please just be kissing me?"

Tara eagerly accepted the invitation and leant her head down to meet the redhead's lips as she walked them both back towards the bed, both of them lying on their sides as their lips moved against each other smoothly, until Willow opened her mouth and the brunette slid her tongue in, both of them moaning at the contact. They stayed kissing for an indeterminate amount of time, reacquainting themselves, their hands slowly caressing up and down each other's sides.

"I forgot how good you feel," Willow whispered quietly when they pulled back for a moment.

"You haven't forgotten how to touch me. I'm tingling everywhere," Tara whispered back, "I love you."

"God I love you too. How are you here? I mean…how? Are you leaving?"

"No. I'm here 'til we go home together. And don't worry, I won't be in the way, I can get a hotel and we can visit-"

"You have to be kidding me!" Willow said, astounded, "I'm gonna be hard pushed to let you leave this bed never mind the door."

"Are you allowed have other people stay here?"

"We'll be sneaky. And quiet."

Tara giggled, but got a serious look on her face.

"I don't want anything to jeopardise this program for you. If me being here-"

"Will only make me work harder to get done faster and spend time with you. The only thing you being here jeopardises is the depression I was starting to sink into without you. I was so lost without you."

Tara flashed back to their first date for a moment, remembering how Willow had said she'd always find her.

"I found you. We found each other. And I'm never letting you go again. Never again."

"How did you get here?" Willow asked, stroking the brunette's cheek.

"Big metal thing. I think they called it an airplane," Tara chuckled.

"Oh I'm missed that laugh. And you being a big smart ass. I mean, how did you manage…Baby, if this is costing you a whole bunch you can't afford, let me pay, please, I-"

"Shush, love, shush. Thank you for offering that, but it turns out my grandmother had a secret account that I wasn't supposed to access 'until I needed it most'. And Jack decided that seeing me without you is when I needed it most. I happen to agree."

"And it had enough to pay for a ticket over here?"

Tara grinned and leaned over to whisper the amount in the account into her girlfriend's ear. She pulled back to a wide-eyed redhead.

"That's…a lot."

"I know. And in my haste to get here and see you I had to buy a first class ticket. The most money I've ever spent on something. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I would've spent every cent in that account if it meant I got to see you again."

Willow got a goofy smile on her face and leaned over for a quick kiss.

"So, you're like, rich now? Not that it matters, but do you not have to work so much anymore?"

Tara thought about it for a second and shook her head.

"I wanna keep as much as I can for medical school. So I'll keep working. But I don't even wanna think about that for now, 'cause I'm here and with you and you know…now we don't have to rely on phone lines and webcams when we wanna be naughty."

Willow's face lit up and she put a hand under the brunette's shirt, resting on her stomach.

"I have absolutely nothing I have do until tomorrow at 2pm. That gives me," she stopped and checked her watch, "Seventeen hours and fifteen minutes to show you just how much you were missed and how much I love you."

"You'll need sleep…"

"I don't need anything but you," Willow replied before jumping on top of a giggling brunette and lavishing kisses all over her face.

* * *

"Wow."

Willow looked over at her girlfriend with sleepy eyes.

"You can say that again."

"Wow," Tara repeated, meeting the redhead's gaze, "That. Was. Incredible."

"It was, wasn't it? Wonderful," Willow sighed wistfully.

They were only two hours in to the seventeen, but the first time, the first time in six weeks that they'd been together fully, connecting with their minds, bodies and souls, had been indescribable in both girl's minds, the slow caresses and drawn-out pleasure comparable to nothing, the contact sorely missed in their time apart.

"I missed this," Tara said after a couple of minutes of quiet basking in the afterglow, "Just being around you. Knowing you were there. That I could lean over and tuck a piece of hair behind your ear or give you a quick kiss or give you a squeeze and make you giggle."

"Yeah, I know. I was the same. Or like someone would say something and I'd keep turning around to see what your reaction was, you know? But you weren't there."

"I'm here now. And even if I hadn't gotten that money, I was this close to figuring out some other way, selling stuff or something, I couldn't stand not being with you. The apartment was so quiet. I even watched repeats of American Idol and imagined you laughing at the bits you laughed at the first time."

"You did? That's so sweet," Willow grinned.

"Yep. Oh and before I forget, both Craig and Ben said to give you a big hug, so here."

Tara wrapped her arms around the redhead under the sheets and squeezed her tight, making her giggle.

"Did they tell you to do it naked?"

"No…but it was a pretty last-minute, rushed deal. I reckon if I'd had more time, Craig would've definitely mentioned something about being naked. Him and Ben were in their boxers outside the building when they were hailing the cab."

"Um…"

"I kinda disturbed them to tell them I was leaving and they got all excited and helped me pack and stuff."

Willow grinned at the image then turned on her side and regarded Tara seriously.

"Make me a promise, right now. That not unless we absolutely have to, that there is no plausible alternative, we're not apart. We do things together and share experiences together."

"I promise," Tara whispered, "To the best of my abilities I promise to never let us be away from each other. Least not long term. We do have classes and stuff."

Willow giggled and cuddled closer to the naked brunette.

"I can handle that. I can even handle when you're a big important doctor and you work crazy hours."

"You're gonna stick around that long?" Tara asked, only half-joking.

Willow turned her girlfriend's face to her and gave her a loving kiss.

"Forever and ever," she breathed, "Remember?"

"I remember. Forever and ever."

Willow smiled and leaned over again, cupping the brunette's cheek before giving her a deep kiss, both conveying the promise. Tara pulled back a few minutes later, a nervous and excited look in her eye.

"Hey Will? Um, this might seem stupid since we both live in the same apartment and everything, and I love that we do but we both have different bedrooms, you have your room with your stuff and I have my room with my stuff but we could have our room with our stuff, which is really what I'm asking, I mean, we're not even gonna be there for a few weeks, but when we get back it could work, but don't feel you have to-"

Willow ran her thumb over the brunette's lips, cutting her speech off and gave her a sweet, loving kiss before smiling at her.

"I'm the babbler, baby. What is it you're trying to say?"

Tara took a deep breath and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Wanna move in with me?"

A slow, lazy grin spread across the redhead's face and her eyes sparkled as she took in the cute, nervous smile of her girlfriend and the offer just extended to her.

_Yeah. My life is awesome._


	45. Epilogue

**Eight Years Later **

* * *

Willow stepped off the elevator and saw her girlfriend leaning against the doorframe, staring into the apartment. She walked up and wrapped her arms around her mid-section, resting her head on her shoulder.

"That was the last box. We're all packed up."

Tara nodded, then sighed.

"It's just hard, you know? I grew up here…I met you here…I went through college and med-school here…and now I'm leaving. It's like a piece of me is staying here with it."

"You're only renting it out, baby. We can come back when you finish your residency. And we've got a house waiting for us in Boston, fully furnished, rented house with a driveway and a garden and everything. And you, missy, got into one of the best residency programs in the country. So you can learn all you need to there, then we can come back and you can help all the people with fertility problems in the Big Apple. This isn't a forever goodbye to this apartment. It's a 'see you later'."

"We've had some good times here…"

"We've had the best times here. A wonderful, fantastic nine years. But we're starting a new chapter now."

Tara sighed again, she knew Willow was right, the past nine years together had been fantastic. After they had graduated from NYU, Tara had started med-school and Willow had started interning at the Wall Street Journal, where she been looking to pursue a career in financial journalism.

When Tara had been offered a place in the residency program at Boston Memorial Hospital, she had interviewed for and gotten a position as a weekly columnist for The Boston Globe, reporting on the financial situation the country and New England are were in, with a human angle - making it relatable to the everyday person.

She'd sent in her first column already and it would be in the next edition of the paper, and would be working from the Boston office once they arrived at their new place of residence.

Craig had moved to Queens three years previously, when he and Ben had broken up, but the two boys had been able to remain close friends and worked together at the same offices, Ben as a PA and Craig as an IT consultant, but the four of them still hung out and went clubbing whenever they could, not letting strenuous work schedules getting the way of their friendship.

Willow too was sad to be leaving New York, she'd really grown to love the city, but she knew as long as her and Tara were together, she'd be happy. If nothing else, the past nine years of their relationship had proved that.

"You're right, my love. As ever," Tara sighed, "So I suppose now we just wait for the people renting to show up and hand the keys over."

"Why don't we go for a walk in the park? The new people aren't here for about another hour."

Tara grinned, hidden from her girlfriend, before adopting a neutral look and turned in the redhead's arms.

"I'd love to go for a walk. Stretch our legs out before the drive to Boston."

"It's only four hours," Willow chuckled as they closed the door and walked down the stairs, out of their building and towards the park, "And I'm the one driving. With the ridiculously large trailer behind us because _someone_ freaked out when they thought about someone else sleeping in their bed so now we have to lug it all the way to Boston."

"That is _our_ bed, Willow, has been since we 'moved in' together after your England trip. And I don't want to come back and live in that apartment knowing other people have been using it for their own naked fun. It's ours."

Willow smiled happily and took Tara's hand as they walked into the entrance of Washington Square Park, surrounded by trees and people.

"Well I can't argue with that. I like keeping our bed ours too."

"Good."

They strolled through the park in relative silence, enjoying just being around each other, until Tara piped up.

"So, I was thinking, when we get to Boston…"

"Yeah?" Willow asked, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"You wanna get married?"

Willow stopped dead in her tracks and turned to gape at the other girl. Tara saw her stare and chuckled a little.

"Guess I should do this properly," she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small velvet box, before getting down on one knee. She opened the box and held it up, revealing a diamond ring, glinting in the sun, "Willow Danielle Rosenberg, I love you more than anything. You make me happier than I've ever been and I want to spend the rest of life with you. Will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

"I..I…I…" Willow spluttered, in shock, "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes!" someone called from the small crowd that had gathered around them, pulling the redhead to her senses.

"Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you!" she said, holding her left hand out, trying to control the shake.

Tara slipped the ring onto the other girl's finger and stood up, pulling her into a hug and spinning her around. There were a few claps from the crowd for a minute before they all continued on their way, leaving the two girls still spinning.

"I'm gonna pass out from dizziness in a sec, baby," Willow said, holding on tight.

Tara stopped her motions and stood them both still, swooping down to kiss ardently for several long moments until she pulled away and looked the smaller girl in the eye.

"You sure you wanna marry me? My hours are gonna be crazy and I might get cranky-"

"You get cranky now," Willow grinned, cupping her fiancée's cheek, "And I'd marry you in a New York minute."

"How about a Boston minute?"

Willow chuckled and stroked the brunette's cheek with her thumb.

"That too. Baby, I've known you…been your friend…your partner…your lover…and your love…for almost ten years. I think it's about time I add wife to that list."

"Wife," Tara breathed, "You're gonna be my wife."

"And you're gonna be mine…"

They met again for a passionate kiss, until Willow pulled away, tugging Tara's hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Tara asked, breathlessly.

Willow stopped to lean over and whisper in the brunette's ear.

"I wanna make love with my fiancée."

"The apartment's all packed up."

"But our bed is in the van."

Tara saw her fiancée's train of thought and gave her a sensual half-smile before running back towards the street, Willow on her heels with their hands still joined. It only took a few minutes to get to the large trailed parked outside their building and Willow opened the sliding door, both of them jumping in before closing it again, leaving them in darkness.

"I did not think this through," Willow said as she felt her way around their possessions.

"It's in the right corner," Tara said, "Over-ooff."

The brunette fell over something, bringing the redhead with her, and both of them landed on the bed, still with a sheet over the mattress but bare of any blankets or pillows, those packed away somewhere else in the trailer.

"I love you so much," Willow whispered into the darkness.

Tara manoeuvred them both onto the bed fully and slipped her shoes off, then used her foot to kick Willow's as well, making sure they both stayed at the foot of the bed, before finding the redhead's cheek with her hand and bringing their lips together for a deep kiss.

"I love you too," she said between kisses, "And I'm gonna spend the rest of my life showing you."

"Yeah?" Willow asked as her hands found their way to the brunette's belt buckle, loosening it before working on the button of her cargo pants.

"Oh yes," Tara replied, her hand reaching under the redhead's skirt, dragging her panties down her body, "I'm gonna marry you…and be with you…and hold you…and love you. For the rest of my life."

She emphasised her final promise by thrusting two fingers inside her fiancée, while shimmying to try and rid herself of her pants.

"Oh, Tara, yes, yes, I'm gonna love you too, forever, all my life."

The redhead, not being able to wait to get the brunette's panties down, let two fingers glide into her wetness through the fabric, finding her throbbing clit straight away, rubbing over it firmly.

Tara grunted and curled her fingers inside her lover, hitting against her sweet spot as she stretched her probing digits like she knew the smaller girl liked, nine years together making her an expert on all areas of pleasing the other girl.

Willow groaned as she felt her fiancée's fingers do their magic, giving her indeterminable amounts of pleasure and moved hers down, circling the older girl's entrance for a moment, biting her lip and throwing her head back in pleasure as she felt the copious wetness there, before plunging three fingers inside.

Tara gasped and started moving her hips, moaning loudly, feeling herself reacting to her lover's touch immediately.

"Oh, Willow…oh I'm gonna come…come with me, come with me."

"Kiss…me…" Willow panted and felt soft lips on her own, coupled with contractions around her fingers.

The duel sensations were enough to set off her own orgasm and their kiss was broken as her back arched, head thrown back in pleasure.

"Oh Tarrraaa!"

They both quivered and convulsed for another few minutes, moaning loudly when a strong aftershock hit, until they both calmed and gently extracted their fingers, before wrapping their arms around each other.

"Magnificent, superb, amazing, insert-chosen-synonym-for-fantastic-here," Willow said after a moment.

"Mind-blowing."

"That works too," the redhead giggled, then sighed softly, "If that is any indication of what married life is gonna be like…"

"Yeah…?"

"Can we get married tomorrow?"

Tara laughed and tightened her hold.

"Whenever you want, however you want. Craig might want to be our flower girl though. All I care about is becoming Mrs. And Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay."

"Dr. and Mrs," Willow corrected, grinning, "I'm gonna be Mrs. Dr. Tara Rosenberg-Maclay."

"Well, I'm gonna be the wife of the most successful financial journalist in all of Boston. America. The world. Hey, you can do our taxes for free."

"I do our taxes now, anyway…"

"Yeah, but you have to do them separately. Now we can do them all together-like 'cause we're gonna be married."

Willow smiled and brought her hand up to her face so she could admire her ring, the darkness making it difficult, but she could make out the silhouette, smiling as she did so.

"Tara this must have cost a fortune. And as we've just established, I do your taxes, I know how much you make."

"Remember I told you last year that I cleared out the last of my grandmother's secret account for medical school? You know, so that I wouldn't have any student loans to pay off?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I did. Mostly. Considering how much was in there, the amount left wasn't even a fraction of the original. But it was still enough to buy that ring five months ago and to give you whatever kind of wedding you desire."

"Five months?" Willow asked in disbelief, "You've been planning on proposing for five months? Why did you wait?"

"I didn't want you to feel forced to move with me if I ended up matching somewhere really far away."

"See, now that's where you're a dummy. 'Cause I'd follow you absolutely anywhere. We made a promise not to be apart, remember?"

"I remember," Tara whispered softly, "And we've done pretty well keeping to it so far."

"Yes we have. And I'm going ring shopping tomorrow for you too."

"You don't have to get me-"

"I want you wearing my ring as much as I want to be wearing yours. So shush."

"Yes, ma'am," Tara replied and made better use of her mouth by leaning forwards and meeting her fiancée's lips.

They kissed soundly for several minutes, softly caressing each other until Willow pulled back, murmuring into the brunette's lips.

"We have to hand over the keys."

"I know. But I like how we said goodbye to the city."

"Not goodbye-"

"I know. See you later. We'll be back, I know we will. Or maybe we'll fall in love with Boston."

"Maybe we will. We have a whole host of options available to us. What's important is that we're gonna decide and live them together."

"You and me against the world," Tara chuckled, "Come on, lets get dressed."

They both sat up and felt around for their clothes, Willow searching more broadly.

"You better not have thrown my panties somewhere that I'm never gonna find them 'cause there's no way I'm driving to Boston command - oh here they are."

Tara giggled and stepped back into her shoes before taking Willow's hand, placing a small kiss on her palm and guiding them back to the door, pulling it upwards and jumping off. The redhead locked the trailer again and glanced to the side, seeing two women waiting outside their building.

"I think they're the new tenants. You talked to them on the phone, right?" she asked her fiancée.

"Yeah, well, one of them, Kate Samuels. She seemed nice. Guess this is really it, huh?"

"Do you want me to do the handover? You can just wait in the car."

"No, I think I need to do it. Make sure I really believe someone else is living there now."

Willow gave the hand in hers a squeeze and walked them both over to the two girls, who she guessed were in their very early twenties and smiled.

"Kate Samuels?"

The taller of the two girls nodded and extended her hand.

"Yep, that's me. Oh and this is my girlfriend, Sarah."

All four girls smiled at each other and they chatted for a few minutes before Tara handed over the keys and the new occupants officially moved into the building. Willow started walking them back towards the car and bumped her fiancée's shoulder playfully.

"Well at least we can sleep easy knowing that."

"What?" Tara asked, confused.

"Rainbow deck lives on."

**The End **


End file.
